Perfect By Nature
by Michelle2
Summary: KURORO. When an enemy of the Ninja Turtles discovers the mutant powers of the X-men, he decides he wants to make them his own. Meanwhile, Kurt and Ororo find themselves coming closer together. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Mall Madness

Perfect By Nature

Chapter I:  Mall Madness

By:  Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_Disclaimer:  I don't own the X-men or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  I'm just a crazy fan writing a fanfic with my favorite characters in it.  This is written for fun only.  I make no profit off of this._**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.**[1]**_

^^^^^^

Kurt looked in the mirror while adjusting his image inducer.  __

"You look good."  Ororo said as she walked into his room.  

"Hallo, Fraulein Monroe."  Kurt smiled and started to button up his shirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ororo?"

"Perhaps a few more times."  He teased.   

 She walked over to him and took a good look at him.  He was the same Nightcrawler, but without blue skin thanks to the image inducer Xavier made for him.  Either way, he still took her breath away. His curly black hair was slightly longer now, falling over his ears.  His hologram covered his tattoos and made it look like he had five fingers on each hand.  It covered everything, well except for his tail, which the hologram only covered when he wraps it around his leg.  She watched it move back and forth on the floor like a snake.

"Am I mizzing zumthing?"  Kurt asked wondering why she was gazing at him.    

Ororo smiled at his German accent and fixed his shirt collar.  "No.  You're perfect."

"Vere's the Professor and Logan."

She was so busy dreaming she nearly forgot.  "They are waiting in the bus for us."

Kurt sighed and followed her out of the room.  Today, they were taking the few students that stayed permanently at the school even during the summer.  Basically, the runaways (like Rogue), orphans (like Jubilee) and students that refused to leave (like Bobby). 

As they got on the bus, they looked around at the rowdy bunch.  This was going to be a long day.

^^^^^^^

"Come on Jamie."  Kurt held the seven year olds hand as everyone walked through the mall to get to Old Navy.

Jamie followed his leader looking around at the busy scene.  He noticed a few cameras and people with donating blood.  _Blood cool.  _Then, he spotted Kay-Bee Toys.  _Toys, even better._

Kurt felt the boy pull on his hand to go into another direction.  "Nein, Nein, kleine[2]."

"Toys."  Jamie pointed. 

"Not today."  Kurt replied.  "You need some clothes."

"So do you."  Ororo added in.  "Professor said for you to get a few new clothes as well."

Kurt shook his head.  He was thankful Xavier gave him new clothes when he first arrived at the school a few months ago.  

^^^^^^

Kurt handed Ororo an armful of clothes.  "Five shirts, two shorts, and three pants for Jamie.  Three shirts and 4 shorts of Artie.  And four shirts, 2 pants, and one short for Jones."

Ororo rest the pile on the counter.  "And where's yours."

"I don't need any."  Kurt replied.  "I have enough."

"Can you hold these?"  Ororo asked the sales clerk.  "Thanks."

"Ororo."

"Bobby, watch Jamie for us."  Ororo lead the boy over to him.

"Sure, Storm."  Bobby took Jamie's hand.  "Come on buddy.  Let's go find Rogue and Jubilee."

"Ororo."  Kurt pleaded as she dragged him to the men's section.  "I don't need anymore clothes.  I have plenty."

"Honestly, Kurt.  You're as stubborn as the children sometimes."  Ororo picked up a polo shirt.  "You should try this on.  It's definetly your color."

"If you insist."  Kurt replied.  

"What size pants you wear?"  

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't remember."

Ororo grabbed him by the waist and spun him around to look at the tag in his pants.  

His heart raced.  He had to be calm, even though he was fighting to keep his tail wrapped around his leg to avoid it from being seen.

^^^^^^

Jamie looked up at Bobby who was looking at Rogue.  

Jubilee held up a top to show Rogue and some of the other girls.  "What do you think about this?"

"That is so you.  You got to try it on."  Rogue replied about the bright yellow jacket her friend was holding up.

Jamie looked over at the girls.  _Girls Yuck_.  He looked back up at Bobby who seemed in a trance.  _I hope I don't look stupid like that when I get bigger_.  He looked around.  _This was boring_.  He already got clothes with Mr. Wagner.  _Where were the toys?_  He wiggled his hand away from Bobby.  _It's time to find the toys._

^^^^^^

"These are your size."  Ororo pulled a pair of pants off the shelf and handed them to Kurt.  

Kurt unfolded the pants and looked at them.  "They look like they are going to tight."

"Oh, I forgot."  Ororo remembered and pulled a different style.  "You like the baggy kind."

^^^^^

Jamie walked out of Old Navy and into the rest of the mall.  _Where was that toy store he saw?_

He thought for a moment.  _By the blood and stuff_.  He made his way carefully though the crowd of people.  _Hope nobody bumps into me too hard_.  

^^^^^^

Ororo and Kurt walked back over to Xavier, Logan, and the students.

"Are we all ready?"  Logan asked.  He sure was ready to get the hell out of this store.  

"Start checking everything out, Logan" Xavier ordered.  _Ororo, Kurt, we're missing someone._

"Bobby, where's Jamie?"  Ororo asked as she glanced at all the students.

Bobby looked around him.  "He was just here a second ago."

Kurt looked over to the entrance into the mall and back at Ororo.  _Oh GOTT_.  "He's in the mall."  

Ororo and Kurt took off to find him.

"Jamie."

"Jamie."

^^^^^^

Jamie looked around at all the cameras.  _These people must think blood is cool too._

**_This is Mae Weathers for Channel Four News.  We are here today at Manhattan Mall where the _****_Blood_********_Center_****_ is holding its annual back to school blood drive.  All donations today are for the Children's hospital_**_… _

Jamie walked behind Mae Weathers unaware that she was backing up.

^^^^^^

"Jamie"

"Jamie."

^^^^^^

Mae backed up unaware that Jamie was behind her.  She knocked into him and turned around to see what she bumped into.  "I'm sorry sweetie."  She said as she saw the boy go down.

Jamie hit the floor with a _thud _causing him to split into three other duplicates of himself.  

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  Mae screamed as she saw the boy multiply before her eyes.  

^^^^^^^

"Jamie."  Ororo looked over to Kurt and they both took off running in the direction of growing screams.  

^^^^^^

Jamie got up in a panic and began crying as his duplicates ran in hysteria around him. By now, he caught the attention of everyone around him, including the camera men.

"It's a mutant."  He heard someone scream. 

Kurt and Ororo pushed their way through the gathering mass of people and over to Jamie.

"You're alright Jamie."  Ororo said as she hugged him.  

Kurt grabbed one of the duplicates and brought it over to Ororo.  She took the duplicate and merged it back with Jamie as Kurt rushed to grab the other two.  

Without knowledge of the cameras rolling and Kurt's tail exposed, Ororo and Kurt merged the other two duplicates with Jamie.  

Kurt picked Jamie up and looked at the crowd gathered around to watch.

"They're all mutants."

"Freaks."  

Ororo looked down at Kurt.  "Your tail."

Kurt wrapped his tail around his leg to blend it with the hologram, but it was too late.  "We have to get out of here."  

"Freaks."

Ororo dodged an item thrown at her.  "I agree."

"Get out of our mall."

"Yeha, no mutants allowed.  Get your own damn mall freaks."

Kurt held the crying Jamie closer to him.  He wanted to teleport out of there, but he couldn't leave Ororo.  _Professor._

Kurt's tail lashed out to block several objects.  _Professor._  

^^^^^^

"Ororo and Kurt are in trouble."  Xavier said to Logan as he rolled out into the mall.  "Have Bobby and Rogue help you gather all of the children into the bus.  I'll meet you at the eastern entrance."

_Now __Logan__._  Logan wanted to argue, but he knew Charles was right.  He had to get the kids out of the mall fast.  

^^^^^^^

"Ow."  Kurt winced as something hit him in the leg.  

Ororo's eyes began to turn a pearl color, causing the lights to flicker as she called dark clouds gathered over the mall.

Kurt felt something hit him in the arm, switching his image inducer off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."  

 Some of the mob rushed back as they saw his true appearance, allowing the mall security to surround them.

"Put the boy down and Put your hands in the air."  They heard one of the officers yell and pointing his gun at them.  

Ororo looked over to Kurt holding Jamie tight.  "What do we do?"

_Kurt. Ororo.  Surrender.  _

Ororo looked to see Xavier wheeling his way to through the crowd.  _But Professor._

_You must surrender or  things might become worse.  Trust me.  I'll take care of everything.  _

Kurt and Ororo nodded.  

"Get your hands in the air."  

Kurt slowly put Jamie down and put his hands in the air.  Ororo followed his example.  Jamie sniffled and pulled the rosary out of his teacher's pocket.

Kurt felt one of the officers grab his hands and slam him to the floor.  Then, proceeded to read him his rights.  

"You have the right to remain silent…."   

Kurt fought the urge to swat the officer with his tail.  He looked over to Ororo and Jamie.  Ororo was gently handcuffed and read her rights.  Then, she and Jamie were escorted to the state police that just arrived.  

The officer jerked him to his feet.  "Come on freak.  It's time to go in a cage where you belong."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

That's it for the first chapter.  The Ninja Turtles will begin to appear in the next chapter.  Afterall, this is an X-men/Ninja Turtles Crossover.

The X-men will be based on a combination of the movie, comic, and tv shows.  

The Ninja Turtles will be based on the live action TV show in 1997 called Ninja Turtles:  The Next Mutation.  

I will explain things as I go to help everyone understand.

  


* * *

[1] Quote:  X-men movies

[2] No, No little one.


	2. Enter the Turtles

Perfect By Nature

Chapter II:  Enter the Turtles

By:  Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update.  I'm like trying to write four stories at once.  **

**At the end of this chapter, I put up some additional info on the Ninja Turtles for those who aren't as familiar with them as they are with the X-men.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

It was the typical evening in the Turtles lair.  

Leonardo, the leader of the group, untied his blue bandanna and wiped his forehead from his afternoon workout.  He thought about taking a shower, but decided against it as he sat down to watch the news.

Donatello batted his purple bandanna out of his way as he finished up typing on his computer.  He saved his work and shut down the computer.  He took his time making it to the couch as he tinkered with a broken alarm clock to keep him occupied.

Raphael grumbled as he made his way to the couch.  He would rather be back sleeping in his bed even though it was late in the afternoon.  He retied his red bandanna and plopped on the couch purposely to annoy Leonardo.

Michaelangelo skipped his way cheerfully into the den with bandanna tails flying around aimlessly.  He relaxed in a chair and opened the box to his pizza.  Mmmm.  Food.  He thought as he scarfed down a slice.

Venus de Milo looked at the sight on the couch.  She was the newest member to the group, but she was still not use to all their habits.  Unlike them, she was raised in China with no TV, no siblings, and no time to relax.  Her shaman studies always seemed to take up most of her time, but she never complained.  But since she came to New York, everything was different.  Some things she wouldn't mind changing, but at time like these she couldn't ask for anything more.  It was time for the five o'clock news.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt studied Ororo as she paced around her cell.  He had many thoughts about **bamf**ing in beside her to comfort her, but he knew there was a reason they were placed in separate cells.  They were mutants.

Ororo took deep breaths as she walked around.  It felt like the walls were closing in around her.  She was normally the strongest of the X-men, but her claustrophobia was her weakness.

Every now and then, she would glance over to her fellow teammate and wish she could be as calm and collective as he was.  However, the confined space of the cell brought up to many bad memories from her childhood.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey guys, April is on."  Donatello said he turned on the TV.

_This is April O'Neil reporting live from the New York City Police Department where five hours ago, three mutants were brought into custody after the mishap in the Manhattan Mall.   Here with me is Chief Sterns to comment on the situation.  _

"Sic em April."  Raphael cheered, knowing how good of a reporter April was.

_ "Chief Sterns, why were these particular mutants taken into custody."_

_"Well, Mrs. O'Neil.  These mutants displayed powers that were dangerous to the innocent people around them…"_

_"Chief Sterns."  April interrupted and signaled to roll the clip from the event at the mall.    "As you look at this footage, could you tell me exactly what power displayed was so dangerous."_

_"I…"_

_"Was it the seven year old child that fell and split into other innocent seven year old boys?  Or perhaps was it the two adults trying to help him."  _

_"Mrs. O'Neil one of the mutants had a tail that…"_

_"Dogs also have tails Chief."  April was on a roll now._

_"Mrs. O'Neil, if you would allow me to explain the situation at hand." _

_"The situation to me Chief was that the New York Police Department was afraid of two parents protecting their child."   _

_Chief Sterns was speechless._

'Go April."  

_"This is April O'Neil Channel Six News.  Back to you __Vernon__."_

"She sure took him up."  Venus commented.  

Leonardo nodded.  "That's our April."

^^^^^^^^^

Chief Sterns stormed back into the station and pass Professor Xavier.  "Mrs. O'Neil, do you enjoy making me look like a fool on television?"

_Sterns, you do that on your own_.

Xavier laughed as he read her mind.  He didn't intentionally do it, but at sometimes even thee world's greatest telepath slipped up.

"What are you laughing at?"  Sterns turned to him.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier.  I'm here to take home Jamie Madrox and to bail out Kurt Wagner and Ororo Munroe."

Sterns growled under his breath and went to retrieve them.

Xavier turned his wheel chair to face April.  "You must be April O'Neil.  I saw your interview.  You are extremely good."

"Thank You."  She replied.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"Oh yes."  April remembered.  "You are the Principal for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"That is me."  

 April heard her cell phone ring.  _Casey._  "I have to go now.  It was nice meeting you."

"Like wise."

Jamie rushed over to Xavier and hugged him.  "Professor."

"Hey Jamie.  Are you alright?"  He replied wiping a tear from the boy's eye.  

Jamie nodded.

"Good."  Xavier looked up to see Kurt and Ororo escorted out to him.  Kurt now had his image inducer switched back on and his tail was back into hiding.  Ororo was a bit shaken up from interrogation.  "Are you two alright?"

"Ve'll be better vhen ve leave here."  Kurt replied rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs were.

"Yeah."  Ororo brushed her hands through her hair.  _Let's go now.  _

Jamie went over to Kurt and signaled for him to pick him up.  

"You alright kleine."  He said and picked him up.

^^^^^^

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on his throne as he gazed at the news with great interest.  His eyes glowed red with envy as he eyed up the mutant couple with interest.  _These mutants aren't like the Turtles.  They have more power than even I can summon up. I want there powers_.  "I want them."

"What do you mean, Majesty?"

"Did you see that boy, that woman, and that thing with the tail?"  

"Yes Majesty."  The Rank leader replied.  "The mutants."

"I want them Kurai."  Dragon Lord replied.  "I want their alchemy.  It's just what I need to destroy the Turtles."

"What are your orders My Lord?"

Dragon Lord got up from his throne.  "Tonight, you will go down to that police station and steal the files the humans are currently preparing.  I want all of it.  Papers.  Tapes.  Everything."

"Yes Majesty."

^^^^^^  

Ororo watched at the doorway as Kurt tucked Jamie into bed.  

"Why were the people yelling at us?"  Jamie asked confused about the day's events.

Kurt sighed.  "Because they were afraid."

"Why?"  

He took a deep breath.  "Sometimes, people are afraid of vhat they don't know.  They didn't know us, so they vere afraid of us.  You vere afraid of me vhen I first came here."

"Yeah."  Jamie nodded.

"Then, vhen you got to know me, you veren't afraid anymore."  Kurt replied and touched his rosary Jamie took from him when in the mall.  "You are never alone, kleine."

"Yeha."  Jamie yawned and handed Kurt back his rosary.    

"Thank you."  Kurt said to him.  "But you keep it."

Jamie put the rosary around his neck and yawned again.  

"Now go to sleep."  Kurt kissed his forehead and left the room to find Ororo in the hallway.

^^^^^^^

Logan glared at Bobby while standing next to Xavier.

"Professor, I'm sorry."  Bobby apologized.  

"I know you are Bobby."  Xavier replied.  "But, if you want to become an X-man, you have to be responsible for ALL your teammates.  You must learn how to control your emotions when functioning in a group."

"I know."  Bobby answered as he watched Logan stare him down.  

"You're one of the oldest students in the group."  Xavier reminded him.  "I expect you to watch over them, especially now that Scott is out."

'I understand."

"No you don't."  Logan added in.

^^^^^^^

Ororo smiled when he approached her.  "You're very good with him.  He looks up to you."

"Yes, he does."  Kurt smiled and began walking down the hall with her.  

"I was worried about him.  He's too young to experience such things."  She admitted.  "I know if I was him, I would have been scared half to death."

"He's a tough kid."  Kurt replied.  "But, I think it vas you vho vas most scared."

"I don't know what you are talking about."  She denied as she began playing with a lock of her hair.

"I saw how you vere pacing in that cell."  He answered her. They stopped in front of Xavier's office.  He lifted his hand and traced his fingers along her cheek.  "I vas vorried about you."  

"You were."  Ororo didn't know what to say next, but she felt herself move closer to him.

"Ja."  Kurt leaned in towards her.  

_Click_

They backed away from each other as the door opened.  

"Hallo, Bobby."  Kurt sighed.  _Bad timing, Bobby._

"Hey Mr. Wagner, Ms. Munroe."  Bobby hung his head in shame.  "I'm sorry about what happened earlier.  I should have been more responsible."

'You should have."   Ororo replied knowing Logan must have chewed him out.  

"Learn from your mistakes."  Kurt added in.  

"I understand."  Bobby nodded.  "Goodnight."  

"Kurt, Ororo."  Xavier called from inside his office.  "Come in."

Logan folded his arms.  "How's the kid?"

"Jamie's fine."  Ororo answered as she sat down on the couch.  "Kurt talked to him."

"He's going to be alright."  Kurt added in and took a seat next to her.  "He was just confused."

"I'm sure."  Xavier replied and turned on the television.

"The press is going crazy."  Logan said.  "They are attacking this left and right."

"I don't doubt it."  Ororo looked at the scene being played out on every news station.  It was enough to make her sick.

^^^^^^^

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Donatello rushed over to his computer.  "Guys, we got Rank on the move."

"How many?"  Leonardo ran over to him.  He hated when the Dragon Lord set out his army, the Rank, to run loose in the city.  

"About twelve."  

Raphael whipped out his sai.  "Where they headed?"

Donatello zoomed in on the computer screen.  "They're headed to the New York Police Department."  

"Why would they go there?"  Venus asked confused at what they were up too.  

"Maybe they are turning themselves in."  Michaelangelo suggested as she tried to lighten the mood.

Leonardo rolled his eyes.  "They aren't that stupid."

Raphael twirled his sai around.  "They're after something."

"But what?"  Michaelangelo asked as he got in the thinking man pose.  

"This is getting up nowhere" Leonardo took charge of the situation.  "Raph, Mike, Venus come with me.  Donnie you stay here and tell us if they begin to move again." 

^^^^^^^

"Is this everything?"  Kurai, the Rank leader, took load of files in his hands,  

"Everything."  The warrior replied.

Kurai looked at the stack in his hand and put it in a bag.  "His Majesty is going to be quite pleased."

"What would he be pleased about?"  Leonardo asked as he looked at the police officers unconscious in the station.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"  Kurai replied and handed the bag to one of the Rank warriors.  

"What is Dragon Lord up to?"  

"You'll find out when it's too late."  Kurai listened to the sirens approaching the building to protect their friends.  "Well, we are sorry, but we have to go now.  Next time come earlier."  Kurai threw a smoke bomb at them and he and the Rank disappeared.

"Fuck they got away."  Raphael waved his hand in front of his face.  "I seriously wanted to kick some dragon ass."

"Guys, we have to get out of here."  Donatello reminded them.

"Let's book."

^^^^^^

Dragon Lord took the papers and tapes Kurai brought him.  "This is more than what I was expecting."

"Way much more Majesty."  Wick, his annoying servant, chimed in.  

"I know."  Kurai stood proudly.  "When we got there, we found more mutant files than what we were sent for."

_The more the merrier_.  Dragon Lord began to flip through the files.  "Ororo Munroe, Kurt Wagner, Eric Lehnsherr, Victor Creed, James Howlett, Cain Marko, Remy LeBeau….." 

"What are you planning next?"

Dragon Lord closed the files.  "I want you to send our best spy to this school.  Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  I want to know everything about every mutant there."

"Yes Majesty."

"You heard his Majesty."  Wick bounced around.  "Go. Go.  Go."

Dragon Lord placed his hand on the files.  Perfect by nature in every way.  Soon their powers will be his.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Here's some extra info for those who aren't as familiar with the Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation Live Action TV Show.**__

Leonardo is the main leader of the Turtle clan and the most serious. He makes the decisions whether or not to fight, except when Splinter makes the decision for him. He is always trying some new exercise or reading a book to try and improve himself and his skills as a leader. Leonardo nags Raphael to use his brain instead of his muscles, but of course Raphael won't listen to him. The two of them disagree on many things.

Donatello is the electronic guru of the Turtle clan. He has even modified a satellite system to create the Eye in They Sky, a tracking device he can use to keep an eye on the Dragon Lord (and even his fellow Turtles). He is accepting of Venus, but he believes that her Shinobi Magic is no where as significant as science and logic. The two of them are always arguing over which one is more important.

Michaelangelo is the resident goofball. He is always looking for a way to make something more fun then it actually is. Mike rides around the streets of New York broadcasting his pirate radio show "The Sewer Hour". He also likes to cook and eat especially odd combinations of food. Sometimes the Turtles laugh at him and his radio show, but when it all comes down to it, Mike's the one who knows how to throw a party!

Raphael is the rebel of the Turtle clan. He and Leonardo have a different point of view. Where Leonardo doesn't want to fight, Raphael will jump in head on with no concern for danger. Usually at that point the other Turtles have to haul his shell out of trouble. Raphael is proud of him motorcycle and will leave the Sewer Den to go cruising around the streets of New York. He is very protective of Venus and tries to impress her often.

Splinter is the rat who taught the Turtles (except for Venus) how to battle against evil. Even there is nothing more he can teach them, he still offers his wise advice when needed. The Turtles mostly just call him Splinter now, instead of the more formal Master Splinter. He is constantly reminding them to be stealthy, but that's difficult to do when they drive through the streets on a Hummer and a motorcycle.

Venus is the newest edition to the Turtle clan. She comes from China and was raised by Chung I, who unfortunately passed away while begging for Splinter's release by the Dragon Lord. She is learning the Shinobi arts, which allows her to manipulate Chi to do what she wants it to. She is still just a student, so sometimes her Chi powers get out of hand and cause accidents. Her real name is Mei Pei Chi, but was given the nickname Venus De'Milo after a fight with the Foot Clan in which a statue was beheaded.

Dragon Lord is the king of all dragons. He and his Rank army had been trapped in an enchanted glass and have now escaped. The world was once ruled by dragons and he has emerged to reclaim what was originally his. Dragon Lord still doesn't understand some of the wonders of the outside world and can become amazed at such little things like broomsticks. He is amazed to see walking Turtles and wants to digest the same ingredients that made the mutant in hopes that it will make him all powerful.

Wick is Dragon Lord's sidekick. If the Dragon Lord needs some sort of magic potion created, Wick is the one who makes it for him. The little dragon has a hideous laugh to match his personality. Wick wont hesitate if he gets the opportunity to dethroned the Dragon Lord and become king himself. He doesn't appear to be very loyal, so he has to suck up to be the favorite in Dragon Lord's army.


	3. Watching

Perfect By Nature

Chapter III:  Watching

By:  Michelle

Dragon Lord read over each and every file. Some of them were brief while others where detailed, but he didn't care.  He needed to know what he was going to be up against.  He definitely liked what he was reading.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt clenched one of his rosaries tightly as he prayed.  Since he came to Xavier's two months ago, he made many friends, including the children.  

At first, the children were afraid of him.  He didn't blame them though.  He saw the blue demonistic reflection of himself.  Sometimes, his own appearance scared himself. 

However, one by one, they joined him in praying the rosary and reading the bible.  It puzzled him.  Adults are always so quick to judge your race, culture, even special gifts.  For some reason, children were not like that.  They see something more than physical appearances.  

He opened his eyes briefly and counted the number of children praying with him. Eleven.  There were eleven children with various ages praying with him.  Like him, they prayed for all sorts of things.  God's grace.  World peace.  Mutant protection.  He closed his eyes again.

Ororo walked in the doorway to see Kurt with the children around him.  She had gotten quite close to him.  He helped her, Scott, Professor Xavier, and Logan get through their hardship recently.  He was a good friend to them.

_Glory Be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit……_

She was still a little shaken up after the say in the jail cell.  She walked into the room and knelt next to him.  "May I join you?"

Never loosing his focus, Kurt reached for a second rosary in his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank You."

Kurt smiled to himself.  

_……as it was in the begin, is now, and ever shall be.  Amen._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Donnie, I don't get it."  Leonardo said as he paced around the room.  "Why would the Dragon Lord order his men to steal files from the police station?"

"I don't know Leo."  Donatello yawned.  "There is no telling."

"It doesn't make sense."

"It's Dragon Lord."  Donatello replied and rested his head on his desk.  "Do his motives ever make sense?"

"No."  Leonardo continued to pace.  "I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"You worry too much."  Donatello said with his eyes closed.  "You're turning into Splinter."

Leonardo gave him a look, but he didn't see it.  "That's not funny."

"I wasn't laughing."  Donatello replied.  "Leo, why don't you get to sleep?  We can look more into it in the morning.  Plus, April might be covering the story."

"Alright."  Leonardo sighed.  "I'll see you in the morning."

Donatello listened to his brother's retreating footsteps.  _I thought he would never leave.  Now I can finally get some sleep._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day….

"Good Morning Ororo."  Professor Xavier said as she walked into his office for a meeting.  "You seem quite cheerful today."

"I do."

"You've been with Kurt last night."

Ororo blushed slightly.  "What's that's suppose to mean?"

"You were praying last night."  Xavier said to her.  "You can't hide much from me.  I read minds, you know."

'Yes, I joined him and the some of the children praying last night."  Ororo smiled.

"He's got quite a following, hasn't he?"  Xavier smiled back.  "He's going to make an excellent teacher."

"Yes he is."  Ororo replied intoxicated with the though of Kurt.

Xavier knew she was there not just to greet him.  She wanted to tell him something, but didn't seem ready to.  He didn't want to pry, so he decided not to read her mind.  However, he had a feeling what it was.  

"Hallo Professor."  Kurt said as he walked in the door with a crabby Logan.

"What's this about Chuck?"  He grumbled.

"The three of you, take a seat."  Xavier said motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.  "I have good new and bad news."

"Start with the good news."  

"The good news is that the incident at the mall yesterday is no longer the hot topic in the news."  Xavier said somewhat relieved about the situation.  

"And what's the bad news."  Logan demanded as he folded his arms.

Xavier sighed.  "The bad news is that last night, the New York Police Department was broken into.  At least thirty cops were found unconscious and various files were stolen."

"So how's this bad news for us?"  Ororo asked.

"All the files that were stolen were files on mutants."  He answered and looked at each of their expressions.  "They believe mutants are behind the attack."

"Of Course."  

"Vould Magneto do something like this?"  Kurt asked.

"It's possible, but there is no evidence suggesting he would."  Xavier replied.  "Ororo, how has Callisto been with her leadership of the Morlocks lately?"

"She's stubborn as always, but I don't think she would pull a stunt like this."  Ororo answered.  "Besides, After the Massacre, the Morlocks prefer to stay even more hidden than before."

"That is true."  Xavier sighed.  He may have been the world's greatest telepath, but even he was stumped.

"What about Cerebro?"  Logan asked.  "Have you found anything through there?"

"Since Cerebro has been fixed, it's been more powerful than it has ever been before."  Xavier answered honestly.  "However, I can not get a proper reading on these beings.  I don't think they are human or mutant.  I have never encountered anything like this before."

"What should we do about this Professor?"  Ororo asked.  "The government is going to go wild."

"I know, but even I am lost for words."  Xavier replied.  "I'm not sure what to do, except…pray."

Kurt took a deep breath.  _Lord, watch over us._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dragon Lord chanted in his native Chinese language as he stared into the enchanted mirror that held him prisoner for so long.  It responded to his calls by ripping.  No longer did he see his own reflection.  He could see the large population of mutants in upstate New York at a school called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  

He gazed into the mirror watching every move mutants made.  He couldn't see the Turtles, no thanks to that damn spell the Shinobi placed to protect them, but he could see other mutants.  He definitely liked what he was seeing.  He envied their powers.  He certainly wanted their gifts.  He had to get a hold of these mutants to use his own shaman powers to suck the power from them.  He just had to find his first victim.

He viewed many mutants in just minutes.  He could almost feel their powers flowing through his veins.  But when the mirror gave him a glimpse of a man in a wheelchair, he lost his window to their world.  "No."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo walked outside into fresh air.  It was a nice day to eat lunch outside.  She looked around at the children playing or chatting.  Then, she saw Kurt sitting in a tree eating his lunch and turning the pages of his bible.

"May I join you?"  Ororo asked as she looked up to him.

Kurt stopped his reading.  "Of course."

As Ororo sat down, he marked his place.

_BAMF_

"So what are you doing out here eating by yourself."  Ororo asked and took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's a beautiful day."  Kurt responded.  "I wanted to spend my day amongst the Lord's creation.  Besides, the children wore me out with tag."

Ororo giggled at his last comment.  She knew how hyper some of the kids are, especially the youngest ones.  "I bet."

"Are you vorried about vhat the Professor said?"  Kurt asked. 

Ororo tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  "A little."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mmmm….pizza."  Michaelangelo said.  "Food for thought."

"Then, shove it in your mouth and shut up."  Raphael snapped.  "We're trying to watch April."

"Crabby."  Michaelangelo replied.  "It's probably the same things they found out this morning."

"Mikey, just shut up."  Leonardo added.  "This is important."

_"Chief Sterns, have there been anymore developments on break in from last night."_

_"Yes Ms. O'Neil."  Chief Sterns replied but didn't seem too thrilled about being interviewed by her.  "After carefully studying the security camera tapes, we have concluded that the suspects were not human."  _

_"Are you saying that they were mutant?"  April asked._

_"I'm not saying they are anything."  Sterns answered.  _

_"So you don't know what exactly you are dealing with at this point."_

_Sterns paused before he answered.  "No, Ms. O'Neil.  We do not.  Now if you'd excuse me, I have nothing further to say."_

_"Thank you Chief Sterns.  This is April O'Neil Channel 6 news."_

"See, told ya."  Michaelangelo said as he took a bite of his pizza.

Leonardo got up and went to the practice room and began working out.  It always seemed to relax him.

"You alright Leo."  Venus asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah."  

Venus sighed.  She knew better.  "Leonardo, you need to relax and stop stressing out about such things."

'Stop stressing out."  Leonardo snapped at her.  "Venus, Dragon Lord had his Rank warriors break into a police station.  Now I don't know about you, but something is seriously not right here.  So don't tell be to relax and stop stressing, when you are just as afraid as I am about the situation."

"I know Leonardo."  She replied back raising her voice.  It was something she didn't do often.  "But running around like a madman is not going to solve the problem."

"I know."  Leonardo agreed.    

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do you vant to feed the ducks with me at the pond?"  Kurt asked slipping his bible in one the large pockets of his jacket.

"I'd like that."  Ororo smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dragon Lord gazed back at the mirror.  He said every spell possible, but couldn't seem to get a clear image again.  There was something powerful fighting against him.

But not powerful enough.  He thought as fought harder.  He was determined to find out what he needed to know before he could make a move.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 "Is that Ms. Monroe?"  Bobby asked as he looked out the window.

"And Mr. Wagner?"  Piotr finished.

"It is."  Rogue's mouth dropped opened and smiled as she saw her two teachers talking together. "How sweet?"

"They make a cute couple."  Jubilee giggled.  

"I wonder what their kids would look like."

"That's not funny Bobby."  Rogue rolled her eyes and turned away from the window.  "I swear.  You're just so immature at sometimes."

"It was just a joke."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Ororo threw a few pieces of bread to the ducks around her.  "So, how do you say _ducks_ in German?"

"die Leinenhose."  Kurt responded and threw a couple of pieces of bread to the ducks.

"die Leinenhose."  Ororo smiled over at him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Professor Xavier wheeled away from the window.  He knew it was coming and couldn't be happier for the two of his X-men:  Storm and Nightcrawler.  But as he closed his eyes, he could feel a presence looming around the mansion.  It was like they were being watched.  

He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but his instincts told him to keep an eye out.  Whatever it was, it was more powerful than he originally thought.  This thing's mind was perplex.  Even he couldn't read its true intentions.

_Bring_

_Bring._

He forgot about his previous engagement and answered the phone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As they sat on the grass near the pond, Ororo held up the rosary Kurt gave her.  "What does each of the beads mean?"

"They are prayers."  Kurt pointed to each of the beads.  "The cross is the _Apostle's Creed_.  Then, for these larger beads, you say the _Our Father_."

"And these smaller ones."

"These are for the _Hail Marys_."  Kurt took the rosary from her hand.  "You start at the cross then move up and around the beads.  At each of these five large beads, you say the mysteries."

"What are the mysteries?"  

Kurt handed back the rosary to Ororo.  "You say either the Joyful or Glorious or Sorrowful mysteries when you pray.  Each set the mysteries represent a time in Christ's Life."

Ororo looked over into Kurt's yellow eyes.  "Which one do you usually say?"

"Sorrowful."  Kurt turned from her glance.   He pulled his rosary out of his pocket and began praying silently to himself.

Ororo gazed at Kurt.  He was so hard on himself.  She didn't know why.  He was the sweetest mutants she had ever met.  

 "Kurt."  Ororo whispered softly.  She didn't know what to say to him.  So, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kurt's heart pounded at her touch.  What did you see in him that was so good?  Alls he could see was a sinful Night crawler.

_Storm._

Ororo removed her hand from Kurt's shoulder and cleared her thoughts.  _Professor._

_You have a phone call from Vi.  _

Ororo stood up and dusted herself off.  _Do you know what she wants?_

_It's about your nephew.  It sounds urgent._  Xavier replied.  

"Kurt, I have to go."  She said and placed the rosary in her pocket.  "Professor says I have a phone call."

"Alright."  Kurt replied a little heartbroken.

"I catch up with you later."

"Ja."  Kurt watched as Ororo left to answer the phone call.  "The First Sorrowful Mystery:  The Agony in the Garden.  Then cometh Jesus with them unto a place……"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dragon Lord gazed into the mirror catching a break from his mind battles.  "Do you see that?"

"Yes Majesty."  Kurai, his Rank leader, answered as he looked at the mutant via mirror.  

"Look at it."  Dragon Lord got up from the throne.  "That one shall be the first.  Send out our best spy."  He ordered.  "I want him to follow it.  I want to know everything.  What it eats, sleeps, EVERYTHING."

"Yes Majesty."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo hung up the phone and took a deep breath.  

"Storm."  Xavier wheeled over to her.  "Is everything alright?"

"It's my nephew, Evan."  Ororo explained.  "According to my friend, Vi, he is experiencing some changes."

"He's a mutant and he is confused."  

"Vi wants me to come to New York City to talk to him."  Ororo said.  "And possibly take him here."

"Then, you should go."  Xavier wheeled back to his desk.  "I'll make arrangements for a room for your nephew."

"Ok, I'll call Vi back and tell her I'm coming this evening and spend the night."  Ororo picked back up the phone.

"I don't want you to go alone with all the commotion going on."  Xavier said as she began to dial.  "Why don't you take Kurt along with you?"

"Alright."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 4 will be out by Friday.  Hopefully.  

Anyways.  I have been extremely busy writing chapters of others stories I'm working on.  In fact, once this fanfic is finished, I will post Chapter 1 for my sequel of THE TRUTH HURTS.

Thanks for the reviews so far.  

Michelle


	4. Meeting Evan

Perfect By Nature

Chapter IV:  Meeting Evan

By:  Michelle

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Wow.  I was earlier than I thought with this chapter.  I guess I really was bored on my day off.  **

**Just Kidding.**

**Chapter 5 will be up by Saturday or Sunday.**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt moved back and forth between each window to see the sights of New York City. 

"Kurt, you need to stay still."  Ororo said from the front seat of the car.  "You're distraction my driving."

"Sorry.  Did you See that cathedral?"  Kurt teleported himself into the passengers' seat.  "St. John the Divine.  I Shall go there someday." He switched his image inducer on.  "Is your nephew the son of your sister or brother?"

"Neither.  I'm an only child" Ororo answered.  "His mother is a real good friend of mine from college."

"You met her in college."

"Yeah."  Ororo explained.  "She was a history major like I was.  While I became a teacher for Xavier, Vi got a job at a museum.  Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kurt sighed.  "My mother died when I was a baby. I don't know about my father. The Margali Szardos found me and adopted me.  My foster brother is deceased.  And my foster sister and Margali don't speak to me anymore."  He hung his head.

"I'm sorry."  Ororo looked over to Kurt.  "I didn't mean to upset you." 

"It's alright."  Kurt smiled slightly.  "The Lord vorks in mysterious vays."

"What do you mean?"

"I have you."  Kurt's heart rose into his throat.  _I shouldn't have said that._

Ororo blushed and tried to hide it.

"And Professor Xavier, and Logan, and the children."  Kurt added trying to cover up what he really meant.

Ororo nodded her head.  "I know what you mean."

^^^^^^

"Aunt Ororo."

"Hi Evan."  Ororo looked over her eight year old nephew.  _Boy is he growing up fast.  It seemed like yesterday he was in diapers.  _

"I've missed you."  Evan smiled and gave her a hug.  

"I've missed you too.  Vi. Derek."  Ororo hugged her friends.  "It's been a while.  Since Christmas."

"We are so glad you came."  Vi said to Ororo and looked at the person hiding behind her.  "And I see you have brought a friend."

"Yes."  Ororo pulled Kurt up to the door.  "This is Kurt.  He's one of the newest members at the institute."

"Well come in Kurt."  Vi said.  "It's always nice to have one of Ororo's friends visit."

Kurt slowly watched in.  He preferred to stay hidden under his trench coat and hat, even though his image inducer was switched on.  Yet, he felt comfortable enough to take them off.  He just had to keep his tail wrapped around his leg.

"Thank you."  He said with his German accent.

Vi smiled to Ororo. 

"What?"  Ororo looked confused at what her friend was implying.

"Oh nothing."  Vi said.  "It's just nice to see you bring someone besides Scott and Jean."

^^^^^^

In the back yard, Kurt, Ororo, Evan, and Vi sat down to discuss the problem while Derek grilled hamburgers.  

"So Evan, your mother tells me you have been experiencing some unusual changes."  Ororo addressed her nephew.

"Yeah."  Evan shrugged.  "It's no biggy."

"That's not what I heard.  I heard weird things have been happening to you lately."  Ororo continued.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

Evan sighed and looked over to his mother, then, Kurt, and then Ororo.  He knew there was no getting out of this one, so he might as well talk.  "Spikes come out of my skin."

_Like __Logan__._  Kurt listened tentatively in the chair he was sitting in.

Ororo sat up.  "What do you mean?"  

"Spikes come out of my skin."  Evan explained, but he could tell she was still confused.  "I'll show you."  He said and stood up.

Evan took a deep breath and four spikes raised up on his arm. 

"Let me see."  Ororo stood up and grabbed Evan's arm to examine it.  "How do they come out?"

"I don't know."  Evan explained and rubbed his nose.  "When I think about it.  But, sometimes they just pop out."

"How long has this been going on?"  Ororo turned to Vi.

"It's been going on a few months.  At first, we thought he was just being a typical rowdy boy with the way his clothes would end up."  Vi informed Ororo.  "But then after we noticed them on his body, we knew it was not the case."

Evan rubbed his nose again and made a few faces.  _My nose itches_.

Ororo noticed a face Evan was making.  "What's wrong?"

"I have to sneeze."  Evan replied.

Vi and Derek backed up.

"AAAACHHHHOOOOOOOOO."

"Oh Lord Allmachtiger"[i]  

_Bamf_

Ororo, Evan, Vi, and Derek looked over to the chair Kurt sat in, or was sitting in.  It had five long bonelike spikes sticking into it.

_Bamf_

Kurt reappeared in another chair and made the sign of the cross.  "Danke Schon Gott."[ii]  He said taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry."  Evan apologized with a shirt full of holes.

"Kurt are you alright."  Ororo asked as she rushed over to him.

He nodded, but still was scared out of his mind.

"This is serious."  Ororo looked over to Evan.  "Maybe its best if you came with Kurt and I back to the institute."

"No."  Evan didn't really want to go.  "I don't want to go away."

"I know, but you need to learn how to control your mutant powers."  She explained.  "Like we did."

"You and Mr. Kurt are mutants."  Evan asked.

"How did you think Kurt got out of the way that quickly?"  Ororo reminded him.

"He jumped."  

"Not exactly."  Ororo signaled to Kurt to switch off his image inducer.  "He's a teleporter."

Kurt did as instructed and _bamf_ right next to her.

"Awesome."  Evan didn't really care about Kurt's appearance; he was more interested in his teleportation.  

Kurt smiled and turned back on his image inducer to avoid being seen by any on the neighbors__

"So you're a mutant too."  Evan turned to his aunt.  

"That's right."  Ororo's eyes turned pearl white.

Derek looked up.  "Don't make it rain, I'm trying to cook dinner."

Evan looked up at the stormy sky.  _Was his Aunt really the one doing this?  _Ororo tilted her head slightly and lightning popped across the sky.__

"Ororo."  Derek reminded her.

Her eyes turned back to their original color and the sky cleared up again.  "You know Evan.  There a few other kids your age at the school.  I think you might like it there."

"Maybe."

^^^^^^

Kurt pulled a small suitcase out of the trunk of Ororo's car as she phoned the Professor.  He looked around at the neighborhood Evan lived in.  _Boy did he love being able to see clearly in the dark.  _Evan was a lucky kid compared to him.  During his childhood, he spent most of his time on the road or performing.  

As he looked around, he noticed a set of red eyes coming from a bush.  He put down the suitcase and closed the trunk.  He clenched his rosary and walked towards it.

"Kurt, where are you going?"  Ororo asked wondering what was taking him so long.

He turned to her, then back to the bush again.  _It was gone now. _ "I thought I saw something."

She looked over to the direction he was looking in.  "It was probably a cat or something."

"Probably."  Kurt grabbed the suitcase and walked back into the house.

^^^^^^

 "Ya'll can sleep in here tonight."  Derek left Ororo and Kurt standing in the doorway to the guest bedroom.  

Kurt's heart pounded so fast he thought it was going to explode in his chest.  _He couldn't do this.  He couldn't share the bed with her.  Why did Evan destroy the couch?  _He began fiddling nervously with his rosary.

Ororo noticed Kurt's shocked expression.  "I'm going to get some extra sheets to make a pallet on the floor"

He took a sigh of relief as she walked down the hall to get more sheets.

^^^^^^^

Kurt held his rosary tight.  _It was sweet of Ororo to arrange a bed for him while he was in the shower.  _He began to pray silently to himself.

Ororo walked into the kitchen after her bath and found Vi eating a bowl of ice cream.  

"There is some ice cream in the freezer if you or **Kurt** want any."  Vi said as she looked up from eating.

Ororo pulled out a bowl and scooped out some ice cream for herself.  "So where is Derek?"

"Helping Evan get some things together.  You know.  Father son bonding stuff."  Vi answered.  "So what's going on with you?  It's been a few weeks."

"Same as usual."  Ororo sat in a chair and curled her legs under her.  "With it being summer, we've been trying to keep the kids busy."

"I meant with you and Kurt."  Vi said taking a bite of her ice cream.

"What do you mean?"  Ororo said avoiding the obvious.  

"Ororo, I've seen the way you look at him."  

"What way do I look at him?"

Vi smiled at her friend.  "Star struck, like you are in love."

Ororo blushed.  "Nothing is like that between us.  He's my friend."

Vi knew better than that.  "That's usually how it starts out."

"Vi. What makes you think that?"

"Well Ororo, you are almost 30 years old."  Vi said to her.  "It's about time you found yourself a nice man to settle down with."

"I know."  Ororo admitted.   "I'm just afraid."

"Of what."

"I'm an X-man.  It's not that simple."  Ororo stirred her now soupy ice cream.  "I'm just afraid if I get too close and something happens."  She took a deep breath.  "I don't know I could live."

"I know what you mean."  Vi grabbed her hand.  "I was scared too.  Especially when Derek was called to Desert Storm when Evan was only two.  But, I had faith that no matter what happened, we'd be together here."  She placed her hand on her heart.  "Now let's change the subject shall we."

^^^^^^

Ororo smiled as she walked into the room to find Kurt fast asleep on the floor.  _He's so peacefully looking_.  She gently tucked him in.

Kurt turned softly from laying on his back to lying on his stomach.  

Ororo smiled and climbed into bed.  _Vi didn't know what she was talking about?_

^^^^^^

Dragon Lord tapped his fingers on the end of his throne.  "What have you found out so far?"

"The mutant is staying at a friend's house."   The spy announced.   

Dragon Lord growled.  "And."

"It returns to the institute in the morning, with two other mutants."

"Damn."  Dragon Lord stood up and paced around.  "We need it to be alone before we can attack it."

"Of course your Majesty."  The spy agreed.  "But, I won't be able to hold it myself.  I'll need some men to help me."

"Right."  Dragon Lord sucked in a deep breath.  "Find out its routine.  Once you learn it, I'll call out the Rank to assist you.  

 "Yes Majesty."  The spy bowed and returned to his mission.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I made Evan eight because Ororo just seemed too young to have a fifteen year old nephew.  **

**Oh, this fanfic takes place before my fanfic, THE TRUTH HURTS.**

**Michelle**

  


* * *

[i] Oh Lord Almighty

[ii] Thank You God


	5. Back at Home

Perfect By Nature

Chapter V:  Back at Home

By:  Michelle

Ororo woke up in the morning and stretched.  _Where was Kurt?  _She ran her fingers through her hair and climbed out of bed.  She put on a robe and went to go find him.

She walked into the kitchen to find him telling Vi, Derek, and Evan about his life in the circus.  It didn't surprise her at all.

"Guten Morgen, Ororo."  He said as she walked over to join everyone for breakfast.  "I was just telling…"

Ororo placed a finger on his mouth and smiled.  "I know."  

Kurt's tail began to wag around.  _She was still wearing her nightgown and she was about to pop out of the top.  _He turned away and blushed.

_Ooops_.  _Her bad._  Ororo pulled her robe closer to her and began fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Vi smiled.  _Nothing my ass._  She could she the sparks starting between them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm going to live in a mansion."  Evan said as he looked out the window.

'That's right."  Ororo pulled into the garage.

"Awesome."  Evan got out of the car with a small bag and his skateboard.

Kurt grabbed Evan's suitcase out of the trunk.  _Did he bring the whole house? Mein Gott.  What did this kid pack?_

Ororo grabbed the suitcase she and Kurt shared.  "This way Evan."

Kurt shut the trunk and looked around.  For some reason, he felt like they were being followed.

"Come on Kurt."  Ororo said pulling on the suitcase.

Xavier met them in the hallway.  "I'm Professor Charles Xavier.  You must be Evan.  Your aunt has told me a lot about you."

"Hi."  Evan shook his hand.  

"Ororo, why don't you and Kurt put Evan's things in his new room, while I show him around?"

"Sure."  Ororo smiled at her nephew.  

"So Evan."  Xavier rolled down the hallway with Evan following him.  "You're aunt tells me you like playing sports.  What is your favorite?"

"I like skateboarding and basketball."

Ororo smiled as she watched them leave.  She knew he was going to fit in here.

"Ororo."

'Yes."

"Let's put up his things."  Kurt said still holding Evan's heavy suitcase.

"Oh."  Ororo snapped out of it.  "Let's go."

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan stood outside and pulled out a cigar and his lighter.  He lit the end of the cigar and took a puff.  "Much better."

As Logan took another puff, he felt water hit him. _Damnit Ro.  She's been back only five minutes. _ He looked around at the sky.  It was a bright sunny day.  Then he looked at his wet cigar.  'Shit."  He didn't remember seeing a dark cloud over him.  He tossed the wet cigar on the ground and pulled out a new one.  

"You know those are bad for you."  He heard a familiar voice say.

Logan sniffed around.  "Rogue."

"How'd you know it was me?"  Rogue came out behind a tree with a water gun in her hand.

"Only you wear that strawberry Bath & Body works body splash."  Logan proceeded to place the cigar in his mouth.

"Na uh.  Kitty wears it to."

"She wears the raspberry one."  Logan pulled out his lighter.  "Besides, Kitty isn't coming back from visiting with her father until later today."

Rogue pointed the water gun at him.  "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What?  Smoke?"  Logan laughed.  

"I have direct orders from the professor to stop you from smoking on his campus."  Rogue explained.

"Oh you do."  Logan challenged.  "You don't have the guts to spray me."

Rogue sprayed him in the face with water.  

"That's not funny."  Logan wiped his face on his shirt. Then, he felt water hit him from the side.  "What the…?"  He looked around to find himself surrounded by the students.  

"Fire."  

Logan dropped his cigar on the ground and backed up against the wall.  Two can play this game.  He grabbed a nearby hose and began spraying the students and Rogue.

He laughed as they all ran around screaming and soaking wet with the water.  As he was spraying, the water began to freeze.  'Damn.  Bobby."

"Fire."  

The students ran back into the action with water balloons Piotr and Jubilee brought over.  Logan surrendered after being bombarded with dozens of water balloons from the students.

"Now no more."  Rogue ordered him.

"yeah, yeah."  _For now._  Logan shook his head and walked back to the house.  He couldn't believe he was defeated by a bunch of teenagers.  

"What happened to you?"  Xavier asked innocently as Logan walked in the mansion soaking wet.  

Logan gave him a stern look.  "Very funny Chuck."

Xavier laughed.  "Since you are all wet, why don't you gather the rest of the students to go swimming?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt looked around Ororo's room as he removed his clothes from the suitcase.  It was full of exotic plants, African tribal masks, and strange jars.  It kind of made him nervous being in her room.  

He glanced at the pictures arranged on her dresser.  There was one of her, Jean, and Scott and a few other X-men he didn't recognize.  Another of Jean and Scott's wedding.  One of her with her friend, Gambit.

 Then, there was one of her as a teenager.  Her eyes were pearl and wind blew her long white hair.  She was wearing some sort of tribal attire.  She looked like a goddess.  _She is a goddess._

"That's from when I was in Kenya."  Ororo said as she walked into her room finding Kurt admiring her pictures.   "Professor Xavier took that picture of me before I came here."

Kurt smiled up at her.  _She still looked like a goddess_.  "How old vhere you?"

"About seventeen."  Ororo picked up the picture.  "It's probably the best picture I have ever taken."

"I doubt that."  Kurt looked into her eyes.  

She blushed slightly and placed the picture back on the dresser.

"How's Evan doing?"

"He's setting up his new room.  He's already befriended Jaime."  Ororo replied and began unpacking her things.  "I think he's going to fit in good here."

Kurt nodded and headed to his room to put his clothes up.  He walked down the hall into his room and put his clothes in his _need to be washed_ basket. He lay on his bed and stretched out.  It was good to be out of that car.  

"Relaxing."  Ororo said as she walked in his room.

 "Oh."  Kurt replied and began to rub his shoulders.  He didn't realize she followed him.

Ororo noticed this and placed her hands on his shoulders to massage his back.

He jumped slightly.  He wasn't expecting that.

"Relax."  Ororo said to him.  "You have a knot."

"Das fühlt gut.[i]"  Kurt moaned softly and closed his eyes.  Ororo sure knew how to ease his pain.  He began to completely relax as her hands massaged down to his lower back.  

 Ororo heard Kurt mumble something in German but she didn't know what.  She continued to make her way down his back down where his tail began.

Kurt let out a sigh as he relaxed.  She was too kind to him.  _This demon must be in heaven._

As she continued to massage him, she could feel the muscle on his body under his shirt.  She smiled feeling him relax as she worked out the knots on his back.  He was enjoying this as much as she was.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leonardo sat down beside his master and began meditating.

"What troubles you, my son?"  Splinter asked even though he was well aware of the situation.  

"Dragon Lord."  Need I say more?  Leonardo sighed.  "He is up to something, yet I can not figure out what.  It's troubling me Sensei."

"So I see."  Splinter looked at his son in the eye.  "But you need to be patience, my son."

That's what everyone seems to be telling me.  "I know."  Leonardo hung his head.  

"Leo."  Donatello said as he poked his head into the room.  "I need you in the other room."

"Sure Donnie."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt thought he was going to melt in the bed with the massage Ororo was giving him.  He never felt more relaxed in his life, until…

"Hey."

Ororo and Kurt both jumped away from each other by the sound of Logan's deep voice.

Logan looked at them suspiciously.  "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing."

"Nichts"[ii]

Logan glanced at each of them.  "Whatever."

Ororo got nervous and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  "What do you want Logan?"

"Professor wants us to gather up the kids to take them swimming."  Logan replied.  

"Umm Ok."  Ororo got up and turned to Kurt.  "I'm gonna get changed and get Jaime and Evan.  I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."  Kurt watched as she walked away.  

Logan pointed to Kurt.  "Ya spilling tomorrow night when we go out for beers."

"I don't know vat you are talking about Logan."  Kurt replied with a thick German accent.  

"I'm sure."  Logan replied and walked out of the room.

Kurt sighed and lay on his back.  He knew exactly what Logan was talking about.

  


* * *

[i] That feels good

[ii] nothing


	6. Fun in the Pool

Perfect By Nature

Chapter VI:  Fun at the Pool

By:  Michelle

Kurt relaxed in the lounge chair by the pool.  One thing he loved about Xavier's School, is that he never had to hide from anyone unless one of the children's parents came over.  That was a rare occasion.  Anyway, at Xavier's, no one made a big deal about a 5 foot 9 inch blue mutant demon chilling by the pool in swim trunks.  It was rather nice.  

Since it was summer, there were only about 20 students to worry about.  Since Rogue didn't feel comfortable swimming, she and the older students had a water fight with left over balloons from bombing Logan and water guns.  The younger children played Marco Polo in the pool.  

Xavier was outside under an umbrella and reading a book, while keeping an eye on the children.  Logan was asleep in a lounge chair.  God forbid you disturb him.  Everyone seemed accounted for, except Ororo.  Then, he saw her.

Ororo walked over to the pool with elegance and grace as Evan and Jaime followed her.  _Mein Gott, she is a goddess._  He thought as he looked her over.  She wore a leopard print bikini with a sarong tied loosely around her waist and her belly button ring glittering in the sun.  She sat in a lounge chair next to him.

"Hey."  

"Hallo."  He replied, surprised he could speak at all.

"Oil my back."  She said handing him the tanning oil.  

"Sure."  He gulped as he took it from her.  _Guess it's my turn to give the massage._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What's up Donnie?"  Leonardo asked sensing the worst.

"Do you really want to know?"  Donatello asked as he typed on his computer.

"Unfortunately, Yes."

Donatello took a deep breath.  "I've located one of the Rank warriors in upstate New York."

"What's it doing there?"

"I'm not sure."  Donatello replied and pulled up his Eye in the Sky program.  "He hasn't made any moves lately.  It's like he's waiting or something."

"I don't like this."  Leonardo replied.  "Why would Dragon Lord send one dragon out?"  

"The only thing I can figure is that he is spying."  Donatello suggested.  

"Probably."  Leonardo thought for a moment.  "Where in upstate New York is it?"

"Ummm…Westchester County."  Donatello said looking at the map.  "At a school."

"Give me a turtle com."  Leonardo demanded.  He didn't like the thought of the dragon being around a school, summer or not.

"Here."  Donatello handed him a turtle com.  "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Dragon Lord wants to play games, then I will too."  Leonardo said and walked out of the room.

"Huh."  Donatello's eyes widened and rushed after his brother.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ororo lifted her hair out of the way for Kurt to oil her back.  

Kurt rubbed the oil over her mocha skin.  It was taking a lot for him not to undo the ties to her top.  

"Thanks."  She said as she turned around to face him.

"You're welcome."  He smiled at her and noticed something on her hip half covered by her bathing suit.  "I thought I was the only one with tattoos."

"Oh."  Ororo blushed.  "It's no biggy."

"So you are not going to let me see."  Kurt flirted.  "You've seen most of mine."

"Alright."  Ororo pulled down her bathing suit far enough so he could see the tattoo, yet not see anything else. 

"it's cute."  He said as he glanced at the tattoo of a rain cloud with a lightning bolt coming from it.  "When did you get it?"

Ororo covered it back up.  "I got it with my brother Remy, about two years ago.  He dared me to do it, so I did."

"I see."  Kurt nodded.  "I thought you were only child."

"I am."  Ororo replied.  "Remy is sort of like Vi.  We are real close, so we consider each other as sister and brother. He's a mutant too. I've been trying to get him to come here and stay, but he's hard headed and won't listen to me.  He's the one who calls here every two weeks."  _And sends gifts he receives five finger discounts on._

"The one who calls you Stormy."  Kurt replied remembering the last time Gambit called.

Ororo sighed.  She hated that nickname.  "Yes, the one who calls me Stormy?"  She eyed him playfully.  "But if you call me that I will have to fry you."

Kurt laughed at her comment.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Leo, what are you doing?"  Donatello fussed as he saw his brother packing a small duffle bag.

"I'm going to Westchester."  Leonardo replied as he put a few of his belongings in his bag.  

"Why?"

"I'm going to find out what that dragon is up too."  Leonardo zipped up the bag.  

"Well…I'll tell the others to pack."  Donatello went to rush off to inform his brothers, but was dragged back into the room.

"I'm going alone."  Leonardo said.  "And don't argue with me.  You know full well that it will be easier for me to go alone than to be followed by you, Raph, Mikey, and Venus."

"Leo, it could be dangerous."  He tried to reason.  "What if Dragon Lord sends out more Rank warriors?"

"Then, you guys come."  Leonardo replied as he headed into the den.  "But, I'm going alone."

"Going alone where?"  Raphael asked curious of what his leader was up too.

"Westchester County."  Donatello replied.

**"****Westchester****?"**  Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Venus said in unison.

"There's a dragon snooping around up there and Leo wants to go alone and check it out."  Donatello informed the rest of the group.

"Are you insane?"  Raphael fussed.  "Did I kick you that hard in the head the other day to make you talk and act crazy?"

'Raph, I'm not in the mood for your griping."  Leonardo fussed back.  "Now give me the keys to your bike."

"You want the keys to my bike."  

"Yeah."

"Forget it."  Raphael replied.  'Take the Hummer."

"You know good and well the Hummer is too noisy and to hard to hide."  Leonardo answered growing impatient.  "Just give me the keys to your bike."

"No."

"Raph."

"What's going on in here?"  Splinter fussed as he walked into the room to see his sons ready to fight each other.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Come on Ororo, let's go swimming."  Kurt said taking her hand and pulling her up.

"I'm not in the mood."  Ororo replied.  "I don't want to get my hair full of chlorine."

"Come on."  He said dragging her to the edge of the pool.  "It vill be fun."

'Kurt."  She said getting all flushed.  "I want to work on my tan."  _Like I need one.  Boy was that a stupid excuse._

 "You afraid of getting vet?"  He used his tail to splash water on her.

"You did not just do that."  

"Do this?"  He splashed her again and smiled innocently.

Ororo smiled back and summoned a small rain cloud to pour over his head.

"So you vant to play rough."  Kurt grabbed her around the waist and disappeared with her. 

**BAMF**

The next thing she knew they were ten feet above the deep end of the pool and he dropped her in.  When she surfaced, she through her head back and wiped her face.  He thinks he's so smart, don't he.  She thought as she saw him standing at the edge of the pool laughing.  

"Looks like I von."  Kurt smiled.

"Not quite."  Ororo replied and summoned a gust of wind, knocking him into the pool.  I wish I had a camera.

Kurt surfaced beside her.  All wet, his hair seemed longer than it looked even though it was plastered to his head.  

'Now who's laughing?"  Ororo smiled and they began a splash war.

Xavier lowered his book and smiled at the two.  He had never seen Ororo or Kurt so happy before.  But, in the back of his mind, he had the feeling something evil was going to disrupt it.  He just couldn't figure out what it was or how to stop it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What is going on in here?"  Splinter demanded.

"Sensei."  Leonardo spoke first.  "There is a dragon in Westchester County.  I'm going to go there to check everything out."

Splinter nodded.  "That's a good idea Leonardo."

_Ass kisser._  Raphael rolled his eyes.  "It's a suicide mission.  He wants to go alone."

"I see."  Splinter thought for a moment.  "It would be a lot easier if he went alone.  That way, he can hide easier and find out Dragon Lord's intentions."

"I can't believe you are agreeing with this."  Raphael griped and stormed off.  _Damn Leonardo.  I get yelled at every time I go out and kick some Foot ass, but Leo is granted chasing a fucking dragon._

"I'll talk to him later."  Splinter sighed as his son slammed the door to his room.  "Leonardo, I have trained you well."

"I'll be careful Sensei."  Leonardo said knowing Splinter was concerned about him.  "I'll contact ya'll every couple hours."

"Here."  Donatello said handing him the keys.  "Take the Hummer.  Raph, might get even more pissed if you take his bike."

"Yeah."  Leonardo took the keys in his hand.  

"If you see any hot babes in Westchester."  Michaelangelo smiled.  "Send them my way."

Leonardo shook his head.  Goofball.

"Be safe Leo."  Venus said as she kissed him on the cheek.  

"I will."  Leonardo blushed slightly.  "Donnie, inform me if any more Rank go on the move."

"I will."  Donatello nodded.  "I'll be keeping an eye on you with my computer."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."  Leonardo bowed and walked out the lair.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  Thanks for the reviews everyone.  I'm going to try to get more action after a couple of more chapters.  And don't worry, the X-men will eventually meet the TMNT.  I have a good plan for that.  Plus, plenty of more Kurt and Ororo fluff.  I'll update in a few days.**


	7. More Fun in the Pool

Perfect By Nature

Chapter VII:  More Fun in the Pool

By:  Michelle

Kurt and Ororo both thread water in the deep end of the pool.  Every now and then, even the teachers deserved some time for fun.  Moments earlier they were behaving like children by having a splash war.  

Kurt gestured to Logan sleeping on the lounge chair.  Ororo smiled at the mischievous thought they both shared.  Their plan was to drag the grouchy Canadian in on the fun, whether he liked it or not.

They made their way towards Logan as quietly as possible.  His enhanced hearing was a difficult obstacle to come by.  So far, they had succeeded.

Then, Logan jerked up.  He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side.  Grumbling to himself, He looked around at the students and the supposedly innocent Kurt and Ororo in the pool.  _Nothing my ass._  He thought as he stuck a cigar in his mouth.  He glanced around quickly to see Rogue no where nearby and lit it up.  

He took a puff and leaned back in his chair.  _Now this is relaxing_.  He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on his face and his hairy chest.

Ororo glanced quickly over to Kurt and smiled.  

Logan's eyes shot opened as soon as he heard the noise, but nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw.  His cigar fell from his mouth as a mini tidal wave drenched him.

Kurt and Ororo busted out laughing at him as he stood up.  Logan looked like a drowned rat.  Even Xavier couldn't help but chuckle at his appearance.

Logan shook his body like a dog causing his hair to fuzz wildly.  "You two are going down."  He said and jumped into the pool after them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leonardo pulled his hat down to keep his face from being noticed.  It was bad enough he was driving in a trench coat in the middle of summer, but he was in daylight.  He had to be careful.  

With one hand on the steering wheel, he held a road map with the other.  _I get off on the next exit.  _

_Damn it's hot_.  He thought as he turned up the AC.  He couldn't tell you the countless times he wished he lived a human life.  If he was human, he could walk outside in public.  If he was human, he could live in a nice house or apartment, instead of a filthy sewer.  If he was human, he wouldn't be driving to Westchester to figure out what Dragon Lord was up too.  He sighed.  _I guess we all have our place in the world, no matter whom or what we are._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You two lovebirds thought ya'll were funny, didn't ya."  Logan said as he swam after them.  

"Ja."  Kurt smiled.  "Ve thought it vas very funny."  

"Haha."  Logan replied.  

"Oh come on Logan."  Ororo said.  "You can't take a joke."

"I can take a joke."  He said swim closer to them.  "How fast can ya'll swim?"

"Pretty fast."

"Not so bad myself."

"Oh yeah."  Logan grinned.  "Let's just see about that."  Before he was about to sped after them, he picked up a familiar scent. _Kitty._ _But she ain't alone_. "Elf, image inducer."  He said in a serious voice.

Kurt quickly switched on his image inducer, thankful it was waterproof.  A few seconds later, Kitty Pryde and her father showed up to talk to Xavier.  _That was a close one._

"Hi Mr. Logan.  Hi Ms. Monroe."  Kitty said in a cheery voice. The, she blushed when she saw her favorite new teacher. "Hi Mr. Wagner."  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Splinter slid open the door to his son's room.  "Raphael, I need to have a word with you."

"That doesn't surprise me."  Raphael grumbled.

Splinter sighed.  This isn't going to be easy.  "You are angry with me."

"Maybe."  Raphael folded his arms.  

"This has to do with Leonardo, doesn't it?"

'Yeah."  Raphael turned his head to avoid his Sensei's glance.  "It's not fair, you know."

"What's not fair?"

"You always get on my case, but never Leonardo's."  He replied.  "Why is everything I do wrong, and every thing he does right?"

Splinter sat down next to Raphael on the bed.  "You and your brother are to completely different spirits.  The two of you react differently to each situation.  With your brother, I don't have to worry as much.  I know he will be alright."  He said honestly.  "But with you, I constantly worry.  You don't always think before you act.  You do what you want to do and don't worry about the consequences."

"Sorry I ain't perfect."  Raphael hung his head.

"No one is perfect Raphael."  Splinter replied.  "And although you may not see it, but Leonardo is not perfect either. Being Perfect by Nature is nearly impossible.  We are all born with flaws.  Just some of us are easier at hiding it than others."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Pryde."  Xavier said to Kitty's father.  "Why don't we go inside so I can discuss with you about out up coming school year."

"Sounds like a good idea."

As Xavier and Mr. Pryde left, Kitty smiled at Kurt.

"Nice to see you again Katzchen."  Kurt smiled back.

"How was you vacation?"  Ororo asked.

"It was like totally the most fun ever."  The ditzy teen replied.  'My dad like took me to Disney World.  We totally road every ride there.  I even got to like get everyone some presents."

Logan signaled to Kurt what he was planning for revenge on the weather goddess.

"That's nice.  Maybe, you can give them to us later."  Ororo replied.  "But in the meantime, why don't you get in a swimsuit and join us all out here in this gorgeous weather.  I think Jubilee and Rogue could use some help with their water fight with Piotr and Bobby."

"Ok."  Kitty turned and rushed to the mansion with her ponytail swinging back and forth.

Logan and Kurt each got on a side of Ororo.  "What are you two up too?"

"Not much Darling."  Logan smiled.  "Just some bitter sweet revenge."

Before Ororo could figure out what they were up to, she felt her bikini top quickly come undone and slip off.  She quickly covered herself, not just because she was embarrassed, but because there were still a few of the children around the pool.  "Logan.  Kurt."

Kurt smiled at her as she used her arm to cover herself.  _Should I attempt to pull her bottom off?_

"LOGAN."

"What are you so bitchy about?  You were the one who ruined a perfectly good cigar.  Besides, it's your own fault for wearing a top only secured by two strings."  Logan replied as she scowled at him.

"Ok, you had your fun."  Ororo said.  "NOW GIVE ME MY TOP BACK."

"Sure, catch."  He answered by throwing it over her head.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dragon Lord drummed his fingers on the end of his throne.  He was growing impatient waiting for his spy to report new information to him over the communicating device.  

"Majesty."

He looked around for the voice calling his name.  Then, he remembered it was what he was waiting for.  Even after the few years of his release, he was still not use to modern electronics.  "Yes."

_"Majesty."  The spy said over the communicator.  "The multitude of mutants is astounding here.  It is like a buffet of power."_

"Good."  Dragon Lord replied.  "We shall take them each one by one after the first target is required."

_"Majesty, it has not been easy to acquire this mutant."  His spy replied.  "It is constantly surrounded by others.  It might be easier to send a small army…"_

"No.  You will follow my orders."  Dragon Lord answered.  "I will not send any Rank to assist you until the time comes.  I want to be notified as soon as the mutant is alone.  That is the only time we will make a move."

_"Yes Majesty."_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt caught it and smiled mischievously over to Logan.  He tossed it back over to him and together they started their own keep away.

Impatient with trying to catch her top, Ororo decided to play a game too.  Alright boys.  Time for a taste of your own medicine.  Her eyes pearled over as summoned the winded too spiral over each off them.   She lowered her mini tornados into the water causing two whirlpools.  

She grabbed her bikini top and their swim shorts floating towards her.  She tied back on her top and climb out of the pool releasing her hold on them.  

Logan and Kurt took deep breaths and stared at her.

"Missing something boys."  She smiled holding up their swim shorts.  

They both looked down realizing what was missing.  Oh shit.

Ororo tossed the two swim shorts away from the pool and smiled at Kurt.  "Not bad."  _Not bad at all._

"Elf, you better get us out of here before anyone sees us."  Logan said, then he heard a gasp. He looked over his shoulder to see a blushing Kitty Pryde who just got a view of their asses.  

"Oh Gott."

**_BAMF_**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Ahhhhh.  The end of another chapter.  I think this is my favorite so far.  Anyways, I'll posted chapter 8 in the next couple of days.  **

**I'm also working on a new Fanfic called _The Prince of Thieves_.  If you are into Gambit, you might want to check it out.**

**Michelle**


	8. Two Presences

Perfect By Nature

Chapter VIII:  Two Presences

By:  Michelle

"Hey Donnie."  Leonardo said into the turtle com.  

"Hey Leo.  How was your drive?"

Leonardo sighed.  "Long enough.  I'm glad to be out of the Hummer."

"I can only imagine."

"Yeah, well."  Leonardo stretched a bit.  "So far, there is no sign of that dragon.  Can you send me its coordinates?"

"I wish I can, but Michaelangelo blew the circuit breakers while blasting his radio.  I still haven't been able to get the computer up yet."

Just my luck.  "Alright.  I guess I have some searching to do.  I'll talk to you in a little while."

"Bye Leo."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well look who's back."  Ororo smiled as Kurt and Logan reappeared with new swim trunks on.  Bummer.  "And with new swim trunks."

"Yeah Darling."  Logan replied taking a sip of his ice water.  

Kurt smiled.  "Unless you prefer less."

Ororo blushed at his comment.  She rolled over on her stomach and began relaxing in the warmth of the sun.  As she closed her eyes, Logan handed his cup to Kurt.

Kurt waited a few minutes for Ororo to relax.  Then, he quietly made his way over to her and poured the cup of ice water on her.  _Revenge was sweet._

Ororo shrieked as the cold water hit her back.  Oh goddess they didn't.  She turned over to see Kurt smile mischievously at her before disappearing into thin air.  

She picked up a few of the ice cubes and threw them at the laughing Logan.  She folded her arms as Kurt appeared beside him joining in on the laughter.  She cracked a smiled.  "I guess this makes us even…For now."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Leonardo Carefully made his way around the grounds of Xavier's school.  He had never seen something so big before.  He was quite amazed.

Of course, he was confused as hell too.  _The students here are definitely strange_.  Just a few minutes ago he saw a teenage girl walk through a tree over to her friends talking about seeing someone's ass.  

But even with all that he had seen, he still couldn't find that dragon.  It was really starting to piss him off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Kitty's father left, Xavier found himself gazing out the window.  He could sense something, but he wasn't sure what.  It was two presences, he was sure of it.  But, he was having trouble reading it.

He felt the first presence a few hours ago.  He was unsure of what its intentions were, but his instincts told him that there was something sinister about it.  

The second presence was fairly new.  It was obviously less powerful mentally, but still he was having trouble reading.  As far as he could tell, this presence thought differently.  Its mind was calmer.

He sighed.  He knew he wasn't going to feel relaxed until he knew exactly what they were up to.  For now, he was going to wait.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Later that evening…**

Kurt relaxed on the couch.  He didn't know how to explain it, but there was something about swimming that could tire a person out.  And boy was he tired.

He looked around the den.  It was fairly quiet.  Most of the students were getting ready for bed or playing games in the other room.  

"Relaxing."  Ororo said with a twinkle in her eye.  

"Ja."  He smiled at her.  "What about you?"

"I'm going to check on my plants in the greenhouse."  She answered.  

Kurt sat up and made a bold move.  "Could I come with you?"

"Sure."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do you think like Mr. Wagner liked the Pirates of the Caribbean T-shirt I got him?"  Kitty asked.

 "Of course, he loves pirates.  Plus he is already wearing it." Rogue smiled.  "But I don't think Logan feels the same way about the Mickey Mouse ears you got him."

"But that face he made when you put them on him was priceless."  Jubilee said laughing.

"I almost got him the Goofy hat."  Kitty giggled.  

Rogue laughed and fell off the bed.  "I'm sorry.  Mental picture."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kurt watched in amazement as Ororo directed a mini rain cloud over the plants to water them.  'So this is how you relax."

"Yeah.  I love it in here."  She said checking on some new buds.  "This is my sanctuary."

"I see."  Kurt walked slowly over to her.  "It's quite beautiful in here."

"I know."  Ororo replied.  "It's amazing how many beautiful colors nature can create."

"That to."  Kurt smiled.  "But they hardly do you justice."

Ororo blushed as Kurt stood before her.  Her sapphire eyes met his golden ones as he leaned in…

"Mr. Wagner."

They quickly broke apart at the sound of Jamie's voice.  

"There you are."  Jamie smiled and rushed over to them with Evan following.  He held up the Bible to him.  "Can you read us a story?"

"Umm…sure."  Kurt said taking the Bible from him.  He turned over to Ororo.  "Vhy don't you come join us?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Auntie O."  Evan clung to her leg.  "Please."

"Alright."  She smiled at Kurt.  "If you insist."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Leo.  I got my computer back up."

"It's about time."  Leonardo replied a little frustrated.  "I've been searching for hours, but there has been no sign of the dragon anywhere."

"He's been lingering around the school.  I can't believe you haven't seen him yet."

"Donnie, I've seen a lot of shit here, but no dragon."  Leonardo sighed.  

"I'm working on the coordinates."

"Ok."  Leonardo leaned against a tree catching a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye.  "Donnie, never mind."

"What?"

"I found it."  He replied.  "It's entering the school."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright Jamie."  Kurt said as they all sat on the couch.  "Vat story do you vat me to read you."

"This one."  He replied opening the pages.

Kurt looked at the passage.  "But I've read you that story two times this veek already."

"I know."  Jamie said.  "But Ms. Monroe and Evan didn't hear it yet."

"OK."  Kurt began reading.  "In the beginning, when God created the universe…[1]"

Ororo listened to each word Kurt spoke.  His voice was soft spoken with his German accent.  It matched his gentle mood.  He may have had the body of a devil, but he had the heart of an angel.  She grabbed his free hand and squeezed it.

Kurt's heart raced as he felt her touch.  "Then, the man said, 'At last, here is one of my own kind – Bone taken from my bone, and flesh from my flesh."  He glanced over at her smiling face.  "'Woman' is her name because she was taken out of man."[2]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Logan cracked his neck as he walked out of the Danger Room.  There was nothing like beating up holograms of Sabretooth to release some steam.  

As he walked back to his room, he came to a stand still.  His enhanced hearing caught the sound of sneaking footwork and his keen sense of smell picked up an unfamiliar odor.  _Someone one is here and not suppose to be._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry I have to leave everyone hanging, but I couldn't resist.  I promise next chapter will have some fighting in it.

Michelle

  


* * *

[1] Genesis 1.1

[2] Genesis 2.23


	9. Intruders

Perfect By Nature

Chapter IX: Intruders

By: Michelle

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**FYI: Dragon Lord and his dragon warriors are just like humans. Unlike their ancestors, these dragons are evolved allowing them to walk upright.**

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

Logan inhaled quietly. Something was in the mansion. He could smell its scent in the air. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it wasn't one of the children or one of their enemies.

He walked close to the wall as he followed his nose. He was getting close to it. He could sense it. He clenched his fists. He was really close.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright boys." Ororo said as Kurt closed the Bible. "It's time for bed.

"But we're not sleepy, Aunt Ororo." Evan yawned trying to fight his eyes from closing.

Ororo couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure. But, if you don't get some sleep, you won't be able to have fun with everyone else tomorrow."

"O'Tay." 

Kurt picked up the sleeping Jamie, while Ororo picked up her nephew. Unable to hold each others hands, they glanced at each other and smiled the whole way to the boys' room.

After tucking Jamie and Evan in, Ororo turned off the light and shut the door. "We need to have them swim everyday until the end of the summer. I've never seen any of these kids so tired before."

"Ja." Kurt agreed as he walked with Ororo to check on the rest of the students.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leonardo slipped in mansion. Remembering his ninja skills, he stealthily made his way down the hallway, hiding in the shadows. He had to find out what the dragon was up too.

When he spotted its red eyes, he slipped into a guest room to hide. As he waited for the dragon to near him, he pulled out his katana ready to fight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Xavier marked the page in the book he was reading and placed it on his desk. Something is here. He rolled out into the hallway and tried to get a good reading on its mind. 

Nothing. He sighed and called for Logan, but he was already on the intruder's trail. He could sense the uneasiness Logan was feeling and the desire to tear the thing to shreds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan felt Xavier tap in his mind. He quickly dismissed the telepath to concentrate on the object moving in the shadows. The form was strange. At first, he thought it was Mystique sneaking around, but this being didn't have her scent. It was something else. 

He extended his claws slowly to avoid making any noise. He didn't need the intruder to know he was following it. He inhaled the scent again ready to strike, but then he realized something. There wasn't one, but two intruders. He narrowed his eyes. The more the merrier. 

Before Logan could attack his target, the second intruder appeared out of the shadows slamming it into the wall.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ororo yawned. 

"You tired Ororo." Kurt smiled. "Looks like swimming wore you out too."

Ororo laughed. "You mean you wore me out. I can't believe you teamed up with Logan against me."

"With Logan, I had better options."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Logan. I could either be sliced up into little pieces or join him in seeking revenge." Kurt smiled at the thought of Ororo trying to get her bikini top back. "The second option was more appealing."

Ororo blushed. "Yeah, well. I still thought my revenge was better. Especially when Kitty told her friends the comparison of you and Logan's asses."

"She vat." Kurt laughed. 

"Yeah, she told everyone." Ororo smiled. "And apparently you have the better of the two. Logan was just way to hairy. I think Rogue and Bobby are going to fill his shower wash and shampoo with Nair tonight."

"So when he starts yelling and cursing, we will all know they succeeded." Kurt laughed at the thought. Logan was definitely a hairy man.

Ororo paused in front of her bedroom. "Well, I better get to bed or I won't be able to keep up with the kids tomorrow."

"Ja." Kurt took a deep breath as she opened the door to her room. "Ororo wait."

"What?" She asked as she turned around.

"I had fun today." He nervously. 

Ororo smiled. "I did too."

"Umm…" He stepped closer to her. "Good Night." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. His kiss was simple, but sweet. As he pulled back, he couldn't read the expression on her face. I shouldn't have done that.

Ororo was speechless. Her lips were tingling. She wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure what to say. But before she could respond, they heard the ruckus on the floor below.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_What the? _Logan thought as the two intruders came into view. The smaller was dressed in a black ninja uniform, while the larger one was in a trench coat and hat.

Leonardo pounced on the dragon and threw it into a wall. As the dragon hopped back to his feet, he took a grip on his katana. 

The dragon growled under its breath. He was spy and one of the Turtles had caught him. Its eyes glowed red with revenge as he pulled out his sword.

Leonardo and the dragon eyed each other up as they got into fighting positions. One of them wasn't going to make it out of there alive. But before they could attack, they realized they were not the only ones there.

Logan threw himself at them. He didn't care if he got impaled by their weapons. He knew his body would take care of everything. With his claws, he sliced their weapons. Then, he turned around to make his presence known. "What are you doing here bubs?"

Leonardo looked at his katana, or what was left of it. The blade was no longer there. He was completely shocked to see the man with three one foot long metallic claws coming out of each hand. 

The dragon dropped what was left of his weapon and eyed the mutant before him. Wolverine. He growled lowly under his breath knowing he was not in favor of winning a fight at the moment especially when two other mutants came into view.

"Logan, vat's going on?" Kurt asked as he and Ororo rushed into the hallway. 

Ororo gasped when she saw the two intruders. She couldn't see the large ones eyes, but she could feel the smaller one's red eyes staring at her. 

The dragon eyed each one carefully. He chanted softly to himself seeing Wolverine trying to understand what he was saying. He held out his fist and opened it, sending a shocking blast their way. 

Leonardo watched them fall to the ground. Part of him wanted to help them, but the other part of him told him he had to follow that dragon. He dropped a smoke bomb in the hallway and rushed out after the dragon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ororo, Kurt, Logan." Xavier said to each of them as they slowly opened their eyes.

Logan shot up. "Where are they?"

"They are gone Logan." Xavier sighed. 

Ororo tucked her hair behind her ears. "What happened? It feels like my body went numb."

"You were shocked." Xavier explained. "The three of you have been out for at least 15 minutes."

Kurt sat up slowly. "What were those things?"

"I don't know." Xavier said honestly. "But they are gone now."

"Yeah." Logan growled made because he could no longer track their scents. "But I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of them." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After what seemed like hours of endless running, Leonardo leaned against a tree. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. _What happened in there? What is Dragon Lord up to? _

After a few minutes, he relaxed and made his way back to the Hummer he hid in bushes up the road. He was definitely going to have to talk to Donatello about this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The dragon spy kept running until he lost his pursuer. When he finally stopped, he was miles from the mansion. He looked at his communicator and reported in.

"Majesty. I have a problem."

"_What now?"_

"The Turtles know I'm here." The dragon replied. "I need an army to assist me in entrapping the mutant."

_There was a long pause on the other end. "No. You will proceed as plan."_

"Yes Majesty."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan stayed up all night guarding the mansion. He had their scents down pack. He was going to be ready if either of them came back.


	10. What were they up to?

Perfect By Nature

Chapter X:  What were they up to?

By:  Michelle

The next morning, Xavier found Logan asleep at the monitors in the control room.  He personally wasn't sure if the intruders last night had evil intentions in mind, but it was obvious that Logan thought they did. 

Leaving Logan asleep at the moment, Xavier rewound a tape of the night earlier.  Ever since Stryker's attack on the mansion, he began recording the hallways.  That way He could make sure his students were safe and he could have evidence that any intruders were in the wrong.  For now, the tape was going to be used to figure out what the intruders were up to last night.

_There we go._  Xavier studied the tape as it played.  The first intruder came in quietly.  _He's good._ _Very well trained._ He thought as he watched the intruder quickly slip in the shadows. 

Xavier rewound, and then paused the scene.  The intruder was dressed in a black uniform.  _He looks like a ninja, but then again he doesn't seem to be.  _He pressed play again, and then paused it once more noticing the intruders red eyes.  _It's not human, but it might not be a mutant either.  _

Xavier sighed and continued to play the tape until the second intruder appeared.  He paused the screen and studied it_.  He's stealthy like the other, but they don't seem like they are together._  He noted the trench coat and hat he was wearing.  _He's hiding something.  _He zoomed in on his half hidden face.  _Green skin.  He's a mutant, definitely, but why is he here. _

Xavier played the tape again.  _He's after the other intruder._  He thought as he watched the trench coated intruder attack the ninja spy.  _He was defending us, not trying to attack us._  "Why?"

"Why what Chuck?"

Xavier jumped.  He was so busy studying the tape he forgot all about Logan half sleeping next to him. 

"I thought you knew I was awake."  Logan said. 

 "Even the world's greatest telepath has his off moments."  He smiled. "Go get Kurt and Ororo and meet me in my office.  I need to talk to all of you about last night."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Leo, are you there?"_

He slept peacefully in his seat in the Hummer.  He wasn't very comfortable, but it was definitely better than falling asleep on the floor in front of the TV with his brother using him to prop up his feet.

_"LEO."  _

Leonardo jumped forward and slammed his head on the roof of the Hummer.  If he wasn't awake now, he was sure he never would be.  He grabbed his communicator.  "Yeah Donnie."

_"Where have you been?  I've been calling you for the past hour."_

"Sleeping."  Leonardo replied as he yawned.  "Why?  What happened?"

_"I sent Raph, Mike, and Venus to spy up on Dragon Lord after your little mishap with his dragon last night.  He's definitely up to something."  Donatello explained.  "Venus overheard one of the spells he was reading over.  She's checking her scrolls to translate it properly."_

Leonardo sighed and leaned back in the seat.  "I don't get it.  What could he be up to?"

_"Neither do I."  Donatello replied.  "And your little dragon spy hasn't been on the move since you chased him into the woods last night."_

"Yeah, well I'm going to make some rounds."  Leonardo said.  "I'll talk to you in a few hours."

_"Alright.  I'll let you know if anything else comes up."_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Xavier folded his hands as Kurt, Ororo, and Logan sat down before him.  "As you all know, last night, the mansion was intruded by a couple of uninvited guests.  What we don't know is what they were up to?"

Ororo sighed as she began to worry.

"This morning I reviewed the security tapes from last night."  Xavier said pressing play on the remote control of the VCR.  "What I found was that our two intruders were not together.  They were separate."

"It doesn't matter Chuck."  Logan argued.  "They were in the mansion and they wert up to something."

"I know Logan."  Xavier replied.  "But if you watch the tape closely, you will see that the intruder in the trench coat attacked the intruder in the ninja uniform.  I believe He was protecting us."

"Vhy vould it try to protect us?"  Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure." Xavier said as he turned off the VCR and flipped the channels to find the latest news.  "But our little intruder in the ninja uniform matches the description of the mutants who broke into the police station the other night."

They all turned to look at the news seeing similar mutants attacking the police officers before the cameras were taken out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**In the afternoon…**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Professor?"  Ororo asked as she finished seating all the children in the bus.  "Can't we just order out food today?"

"I'm sure."  Xavier replied.  "Besides, if we are here guarding the mansion the whole time, the mutant isn't going to come back."

"Don't worry Darling."  Logan said as he plopped down.  "Cerebro is heavily guarded.  No one is getting in.  And, I have every single security camera up and running.  We'll find out what this mutant's intention is.  Then, he'll deal with me."

_Well, at least you two are confident._  Ororo thought as she sat down in empty seat.  She was so worried about the mansion, she barely heard Kurt speaking to her.

"Is this seat taken?"  Kurt asked and looked at her blank expression.  "Ororo, are you alright?"

"Oh."  She jumped and looked at him staring down at her.  "Kurt, I didn't realize you were there.  Yeah…I mean No…You can sit next to me."

Kurt sat down next to her as the driver started the bus.  "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine."  She replied trying not to meet his gaze.  "I guess I'm just a little worried."

"Everything is going to be alright."  Kurt replied.  "Xavier and Logan know what they are doing.  Besides, it's nice to get out of the mansion once and a while."

"Yeah, I suppose."  Ororo said as she looked out of the window. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For most of the day, Leonardo spent his time trying to find the dragon.  However, even with the coordinates his brother was giving him, he was always two steps behind it.  It was beginning to irk his nerves.  But maybe since the mansion grounds were quiet, he could roam freer instead of hiding in bushes from the wondering children.

"Leo."

"Yeah, Donnie.  I'm here."

"Your buddy is on the move again."

Leonardo sighed.  "Where is it headed now?"

"It's headed north.  It's already off the mansion grounds."

"SHIT."  Leonardo yelled into the communicator.

"What?"

"The school just loaded up in a bus."  Leonardo replied.  "Guess what direction it's headed into."

"North."  There was a long pause on the other end.  "Dragon Lord has to be after someone in particular; otherwise the dragon would have stayed at the mansion."

"Yeah."  Leonardo replied.  "I gotta go.  I have a bus to catch."

Leonardo took off running to his Hummer.  He was going to have to find that bus before the dragon does.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ororo, are you sure that is all that is bothering you?"  Kurt asked getting concerned. 

"Well Yeah."  Ororo replied as she twirled a lock of hair in her finger.  "Except…"  She looked over at him.  "Have you ever gotten the feeling you were being followed?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Sigh._  The end of another chapter.  I'll post again in a couple of days.**

**So, who do you think the Dragon Lord is after?  I know it's a burning question on everyone's minds.  But, if you think you got the answer, let me know before I give the answer away at the end of the next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	11. Mixed Emotions

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XI:  Mixed Emotions

By:  Michelle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**I know this chapter took a little longer than usual, but I made it longer to make up for it.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was always a breath of fresh air to get the kids and their teachers out of the confined mansion.  If you want mutants to function in society, you have to expose them to it once in a while.  So, every Saturday afternoon in the summer, Xavier arranged for everyone to go to CiCi's Pizza for dinner. 

As the bus pulled up, Logan stood up and gave everyone his don't-dare-piss-me-off looks.  "Alright, listen up."  He bellowed.  "You kids better be on your best behavior."

He smelled the fear in them as the nodded. 

"That includes you Drake."  Logan glared at him hard. 

"Yes sir." 

"Anything you want to add Chuck?"  Logan asked as he continued to glare at the students.

"No Logan."  Xavier replied.  "I think you scared them enough."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I can't believe I lost a butter yellow school bus._  Leonardo thought to himself as he drove around Salem Center.  "Donnie, you got anything on that dragon?"

_"Yeah."  Donatello replied.  "He seems to have stopped.  You're headed in the right direction.  You should be coming up on him shortly."_

"If you say so."  Leonardo kept his eyes open and spotted the bus parked in a shopping center parking lot.  "I found the bus, but no sign of that dragon."

He could hear Donatello typing on his computer and cursing in the background.

"What's wrong?"

_"It disappeared off my screen."  Donatello sighed.  "I can't track him."_

"Shit."  Leonardo replied as he parked the car and turned off the engine.  It must have cast a spell.   "Damnit."

_"Leo."_

"I'm still here."

_"I don't know what to do."_

_Neither do I._  "Donnie just keep trying to track it."

_"So what are you going to do?"_

"Eat dinner."

_"Eat Dinner."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dragon climbed from his hidden position under the bus. It wasn't the most enjoyable ride he had, but with his short and agile body he was able to hide well. 

He was too noticeable by humans not to be seen out even though the sun was setting.  He concentrated hard as he silently recited his spell.  **The Prism** was the perfect way to hide himself from the mutants.  By manipulating light Chi energy, he made himself invisible.

He walked towards the diner staring at the multitude of mutants pilling food on their plates.  If only Dragon Lord could send his army now.

Using perfect timing, he slipped his way inside and began roaming around.  He kept his concentration strong and found him a hiding spot under one of the booths.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xavier looked around the room.  His students were being well behaved for once, Logan was starting to calm down from his usual grumpy mood, and Kurt and Ororo were sitting at a table eating dinner together.  The evening was perfect, except for one thing.  He had the feeling they were being watched.

"Hey Chuck, you alright."  Logan asked as he sat down with a mountain of pizza on plate. 

Xavier didn't hear him.  He just concentrated hard and slowly looked around again.  He could feel something wasn't right in the room, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Yo Chuck." 

He snapped back from his trance.  "Yes Logan."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Logan."  He replied.  "I guess I'm just wondering about the mansion."

"It's going to be fine.  We'll catch them bastards.  Security is all set.  Cerebro isn't going anywhere."  Logan said and stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth.  He swallowed and took a sip of drink.  "Don't worry about it." 

"I'm not worried about Cerebro."  Xavier replied.  "I have a feeling this intruder wants something else."

"Chuck, it broke in the police station and stole records on mutants."  Logan reminded him.  "Cerebro holds quadruple the amount.  Trust me.  It was after Cerebro."

Xavier took a deep breath.  _Why am I not so sure?_

**_BURPPPPPPP_**.   Logan wiped his mouth after his rude display.  "Check them out."

Xavier turned to glance over at Kurt and Ororo eating alone at a table. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Eat Dinner."  Donatello fussed and tried to get his brother to pick the communicator back up.  "Leo.   Leo….Damnit."

"What's going on?"  Splinter asked as he walked in the lab to check on his son. 

Donatello stared at the computer screen.  "Leonardo is searching for that dragon and it's not going as planned."

"Leonardo knows what he is doing."  Splinter said and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "He is going to be alright."

"I sure hope so Sensei."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're not eating any pizza."  Kurt said as he looked at Ororo's plate full of salad.

"I'm going to get some cheese pizza and maybe some spinach pizza in a little bit."  Ororo replied. 

Kurt looked at her puzzled.  "You're not going to get any pepperoni or sausage or taco pizza?"

"No."  She replied and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  "I'm a vegetarian.  I don't eat meat."

"Oh."  _Duh.  I can't believe I've lived at the school for two months and hadn't notice that_. 

Ororo picked at her food.  "You act like that's a bad thing."

"Nein."  Kurt replied.  "I just realize that I don't know that much about you."

"Well, what do you want to know about me?"  Ororo asked.

"I don't know."  He thought for a moment.  "What was you life like before you met Professor Xavier?"

"Uhh…"Ororo's eyes widened at his question.  _She wasn't one to talk much about her past.  Do I tell him about my parents? No.  Too depressing.  I don't want him to pity me.  Do I tell him about thieving? __NO WAY__.  Kurt would probably think I am a horrible sinful person if I told him that.  Do I tell him about being a goddess?  _"Umm.  Before I met Xavier, I lived in Kenya.  Because of my mutation, the people in the tribe thought I was a weather goddess."

Kurt looked her over hiding his blushing under the image inducer.  _I can see why.  _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ya found anything yet."

"NO Raphael."  Venus replied as she tried to concentrate on reading her scrolls. 

Raphael leaned over her shoulder.  "You can actually read this."

"I could if you would stop breathing down my neck."  She replied.  "Do you mind?"

Raphael grumbled under his breath and walked off.

_Thank the gods.  I thought he would never stop aggravating me._  Venus thought as she looked back over her scrolls.  Now I know I saw that spell somewhere in here.

She sighed and thought about the spell Dragon Lord was reciting.  The language he used was so ancient she could barely understand what he was saying.  She did however know it was something to do with power. 

She rolled back up her scroll and picked up another one to read.  _5 down, 15 to go_.  She thought as she looked over the scroll in her hand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Leonardo hid under his fedora hat and brown trench coat.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He didn't care if the whole school knew he was there.  He was hungry and needed to eat.  _Mmmm.   Pizza._

Logan picked up his scent the moment he walked in the door.  GRRRR.  "I don't believe this."

Xavier turned around and glance at the man paying at the counter.  "They must have followed us here."

"Why."

"I don't know."  Xavier replied.

"Well, I'm going to find out."  Logan said as he stood up with his hands in fists.

"No Logan."  Xavier stopped him before he could move.  "There are too many people here.  We can't have another incident like the other day."

Logan gave him a looked before he sat down.  "I can't promise you anything if it makes a move."

Leonardo took his tray and glanced at the feral man staring at him.  _That's the man from last night.  He knows who I am.  I have to prove to him that I'm not her to start trouble._

He picked up a plate and placed it on his tray.  His stomach growled as he looked at the buffet_.  I think I'll have one of everything_.  He thought and began piling on slices on his plate.

Jamie tried with all his effort to get the last slice of pepperoni pizza in his plate, but it kept falling on the pan. 

"You need any help kid?"  Leonardo asked.

"Yeha."  Jamie replied and looked up at the man next to him. 

"Here ya go."  Leonardo said as he placed the slice in his plate.

"Thank you."  Jamie replied and ran over to Evan.  "Guess what I saw?"

"What?"

"A giant turtle."

"Cool."  Evan smiled.  "Where?  I want to see it?"

Leonardo sat peacefully in the corner eating his dinner.  There was no sign of the dragon, but he had the feeling it was close by.  There was just something in the air that didn't feel right.  He took a sip of his drink knowing he would have to wait and see. 

"Hi." 

Leonardo looked across the table to see two young boys sitting across from him.  "Hi…Ummm.  Aren't you supposed to be over by your teachers?" 

Logan looked over at Evan and Jamie sitting across the table from the one of last nights intruders.  He didn't like it one bit.

"Are you a mutant?"  Jamie asked. 

Leonardo's eyes widened.  He didn't know what to say. 

"Are you mister?"  Evan asked. 

"How do you know what a mutant is?"  Leonardo asked even more curious than the two boys.

"We're…"

"In a whole lot of trouble."  Logan said as he looked at Jamie and Evan.  "I thought I told you two to stay over by us."

"We were just talking."  Jaime explained.

"Move it runts.  Go by Kurt and Ro."  Logan said ushering the kids away.  Then, he turned to him.  "I'm on to you.  You even think about hurting any of these kids and your mine."

Leonardo watched as the feral man walked away.  _And I thought Raph had an attitude problem._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hours later….**

After dinner, Leonardo cautiously followed them back to the mansion.  Everything was quiet the whole way home.  He just couldn't understand it.  The dragon was no where in sight.

_"Leo."_

He picked up the communicator.  "What now Donnie?"

_"Our little friend has appeared back on the screen."_

"Where is he?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Alright guys."  Ororo said as she checked on Evan and Jamie for bed.  "It's time to turn out the lights."

"Aunt Ro."

"Yes Evan." 

Evan sat up in bed.  "Can we tell you something and you promise to believe us?"

She smiled.  "Yeah.  What do you want to tell me?"

"I saw a giant turtle at the pizza place."  Jamie announced to her.  "It was bigger than Mr. Logan."

"You saw a giant turtle."  Ororo smiled.  _Kids have the craziest imaginations_.  "And what was it doing?"

"Eating pizza."  Evan said. 

"Oh really."  She replied.  "And what was its favorite pizza?"

"We don't know."  Jamie shrugged.  "Mr. Logan made us leave before we could ask him."

"I see."  Ororo said.  "Well, maybe the next time you see this turtle you can ask him.  Ok.  Now get to bed."

"Good night."

"Good night."  Ororo smiled and turned off the lights closing the door behind her.  "They are too cute."

"Vat?"  Kurt asked as she came out of the room.

She giggled.  "Jamie and Evan told me they saw a giant turtle eating pizza."

Kurt smiled.  "Didn't last week Jamie saw a giant bunny playing Nintendo."

"Yeah."  She laughed.  "I swear that boy has the wildest imagination."

"True."  Kurt replied, and then changed the subject as they walked to her room.  "Ororo, I vas vondering if you vould like to see a movie with me next veekend."

"Kurt."  Ororo said as she looked at his sweet face.  "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He blushed and smiled.  "Ja."

Oh my goddess.  He's asking me out.  "Ummm."  Ororo wasn't sure how to reply.  Every bad thought flooded her mind as she thought about what it would be like if she started a relationship with him.  _What if he breaks my heart?  What if I break his heart?  What if it doesn't work out?  What if something happens to me while fighting?  What if something happens to him while fighting?  I couldn't bare the pain of losing him._  "I can't."  She said as she hung her head.  _I can't let myself get too close to you_.  "I'm sorry.  I can't."

"Oh."  Kurt said softly.  "Ok.  Well, I'll see you ummm at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah."  Ororo replied.  I hurt him.  "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."  He replied.  "I'll see you."

Ororo watched as he walked away.  She closed the door of her room and leaned against it.  _I didn't mean to hurt you.  I'm scared.  _She slid down and sat on the floor as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurt took a sip of his beer as he and Logan lounged on the balcony.  He couldn't understand why Ororo turned him down.  They were getting along great at dinner.  They were laughing and talking and flirting.  Why didn't she want to go out with him?

"You alright Elf."  Logan asked as he noticed Kurt's expressionless face.

"Ja." 

Yeah right.  Logan lit up a cigar and took a sip of his beer.  "So what's been going on between you and Ro?  You two have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Nothing."

"Don't be shitting me."  Logan replied.  "You and 'Ro have been flirting all over each other for the past couple of days."

"It was nothing."  Kurt replied.  "Ve're just friends."

"Yeah right." 

"Vhy can't you get in your thick skull that there vas nothing going on between us?"  Kurt snapped and slammed his beer bottle down on the ground causing it to break.

Logan just stared at him a moment.  He had never seen Kurt act so violent before, excluding the times they destroyed the Danger Room.  He didn't drink enough to be drunk.  Something had to be bothering him.  "You want to talk about something Elf."

'Nein Logan."  Kurt said calming down.  "I just need have some time to myself."

"Alright."

**_BAMF_**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kurt didn't know exactly where he wanted to go.  He didn't know many places around the area still. 

**_BAMF_**

**_BAMF_**

**_BAMF_**

Then, it came to him.  He knew where he wanted to go.  There was only one place he could feel at peace.  _Church._  And there was one church he was dying to go to since he saw it the other day.  _St.__ John the Divine in __New York City_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The dragon eyed him as he left.  _Perfect_.  "Majesty."

_"Yes."_

"The mutant is on the move and he's alone."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

SperryDee and ManniElf18, you both are right.  Kurt is Perfect by Nature.  Now, Time for some action.  Of course, I might have to fulfill that craving for CiCi's pizza first, but another chapter will be along in the next few days.

Thanks for the reviews.

Michelle


	12. Never Underestimate a Dragon

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XII:   Never Underestimate a Dragon

By:  Michelle

It took him a while to get there, but when Kurt finally got to St. John the Divine Church he felt more relaxed.  It was after midnight and the church was empty, but he still kept his image inducer on. 

He Bamfed inside to get in.  He sat quietly in a pew and looked around.  The moonlight lit up the church beautifully.  He noticed the multiple lit candles from people who said prayers throughout the day.  _I'll have to light one before I leave._

He knelt down and made the sign of the cross as he began to pray. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Leo.  I located the dragon." 

"Where's it at?"  Leonardo asked as he sped down the streets of New York. 

"St. John the Divine Church."   Donatello answered.

"I'm a few blocks from there." 

"Ok."  Donatello replied.  He covered his ears when the alarm went off.

Leonardo pulled the communicator away from his ear.  _What the Hell?_  "Donnie what's going on?"  He demanded.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ororo sniffled and sat down on her bed in her nightgown.  Her long white hair fell loosely along her back.  She had tried to wash away the pain she felt inside with her bath, but it didn't work.  She was still hurting.  _He is hurting._

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she never bothered to wipe it away.  Instead, it fell making a wet spot on her nightgown.  _Why did I turn him down?  He's such a sweet guy.  How could I hurt him like that?  Did my disastrous break up with Forge all those years ago scar my heart so I could never love again?  What is wrong with me?_

She tucked her hair behind her ears.  _Should I go find him?_  She stood up and walked to the door.  _Should I tell him I'm afraid?_  She reached out to grab the door knob.  _Would he understand how I feel?_   She quickly pulled her hand back and stared at the knob.  _Would he understand I didn't mean to upset him?  _She hung her head and backed up from the door.  _Would he forgive me?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Donatello looked at his computer screen.  "Damnit." 

"What's going on?"  Raphael demanded as he Michaelangelo and Venus rushed in the lab. 

"We have Rank on the move."

"How many?"  Raphael twirled his sais ready to give a good ass kicking.

Donatello typed away on his computer zooming in on the image on the screen.  "Looks like a dozen." 

"Which way are they headed?" 

"They are headed to St. John the Divine's Church." 

"Alright Mike.  Let's book."

Venus thought for a moment as Raphael and Michaelangelo rushed out the door.  "Why would they go to a church?" 

"I don't know.  Leo is on his way now."  Donatello thought for a moment.  "Oh shit Leo."  He grabbed the communicator.  "Leo are you still there?"

_"Yeah."  He replied.  "What the hell is going on?"_

"Take on guess."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

After his prayers, Kurt sat back on the pew.  He looked up at the crucifix wondering if Jesus ever felt like he was nothing.

Since he had joined the X-men, he actually felt like a person rather than a demon.  He was treated like and equal, despite his appearance. 

He looked at the image inducer disguised as a watch.  _Maybe Ororo liked the false Kurt Wagner rather than the demon underneath.  I don't blame her if she does.  Why would an angel want a demon?_

He turned off his image inducer and looked at the blue three fingered misshapened hand.  _I guess some things were meant to be.  I'm meant to be alone.    _

**_BAMF_**

He looked around the garden area of the church.  He wasn't ready to go home yet.  He wasn't ready to face her.    _How can I face her?  _

He hung his head and watched his tail snake around.  It always seemed to have a mind of its own.  It was just another one of the curses than made him a demon.  Disgusted by it, he switched on his image inducer.  He sighed and looked up seeing a pair of red eyes staring at him.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ororo sat back down on her bed.  She was so confused.  Part of her wanted to keep her distance from Kurt.  Keep her from getting hurt by him.  Keep her from hurting him.  The other part of her wanted to go to him.  Wanted to feel his arms around her.  Wanted to meet her lips to his in a kiss.

_What have I done?_  She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _ He must hate me now.  Hate me the way I hate myself.  _She rolled over and sniffled.  _I tried to keep myself from being hurt, but in the end I hurt both of us.  _She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Kurt's golden eyes met the red ones.  He had to blink a few times to realize that what he was seeing was actually a set of eyes.  Unfortunately, it wasn't his imagination.

"Vho are you?"  He asked and stepped forward.  He could here a low growl coming from its direction.  _Maybe that's not such a good idea._

He froze in his tracks as it stepped out of the shadows.  Behind it, a dozen other sets of red eyes appeared.  He recognized it from the tape the Professor showed him earlier in the day.  It was one of the intruders and this time it brought friends. 

As each one stepped out of the shadows, Kurt backed up slowly.  He wasn't sure what to think at the moment. 

He watched as they surrounded him.  _Damn_.  He waited for on to make an advance at him before he made his move. 

**BAMF**

He disappeared and reappeared in time to have his attacker miss him completely.  He watched as it stumbled into a few of the others.  The others stepped forward ready to take another shot against him.  He wasn't really one for fighting, unless it was necessary.  At this moment, it was necessary.

He turned off his image inducer causing a few of them to get nervous.  This was one of those times he didn't mind his appearance.  The leader of the group, however, was not impressed.  He pulled out his sword ready to attack.

Kurt pounced on him, grabbed the sword with his tail, and flung it into the bushes.  The leader hit the ground hard and he advanced at the next attacker.

**Bamf**

Two of the dragons looked around.  _Where did he go?_****

**Bamf**

Kurt appeared between the two of them.  He slammed the one in front of him behind the knees using his tail.  At the same time, he backhanded the one behind him.

**Bamf**

Kurt spin kicked another attacker.

**Bamf**

Then, another.

**Bamf**

Kurt got in a fighting stance and eyed the others around him.  _Who's next?_  He backflipped, grabbed another, and disappeared.

**Bamf**

The leader slowly stood up.  He stepped back as the dragon fell in front of him.  _Dragon Lord is right.  This mutant has an extraordinary power._ 

**Bamf**

Kurt landed a kick to another's jaw. 

**Bamf**

The leader glared at him hard.  His eyes glowed red as another one of his soldiers was taken out. 

**Bamf**

Kurt flipped one over his back and into a group of its friends.  He looked around seeing others stand up.  _They are worse than cockroaches._  He took a deep breath as the leader stepped in front of him again.

Kurai, the Rank leader for Dragon Lord's army, signaled his men to fall back. 

_They don't learn, do they_?  Kurt shook his head and jumped forward.

Kurai whispered a spell softly to himself and blasted a jolt of power at his target.

Kurt fell to the ground and felt the burn mark on his chest.  _What the hell?_  He hopped to his feet and got into a fighting stance as the leader circled around him. 

Kurai smiled to himself as he eyed Kurt.  Never underestimate a dragon. 

He attacked faster and more deadly that anything Kurt had ever encountered.  He slammed into a statue and fell to the ground.  He hit the ground hard.  His head pounded as he looked up to see his attacker glare at him with red eyes. 

"Green Time." 

Kurai turned to see Leonardo slam into him causing him to fall to the ground. 

"Cowabunga."  Michaelangelo yelled as he swung his nunchaku around.

"It's time to kick some serious dragon ass."

Raphael said as he threw his sai hitting a dragon in the leg.

Kurt looked up at the scene before him.  _What's going on?_  His head spun.  He could see bodies moving and flying all around, but his couldn't make out what they were.  He tried to focus but blackness took over him.

"Retreat."  Kurai yelled as he saw that there was no way for his army to defeat the Turtles.  Dragon Lord is going to be pissed.

"What's the matter?"  Raphael fussed as he watched the dragons make a run for it.  "I dought we were having fun."

"What a bunch of party poopers."  Michaelangelo said to his brother.

Leonardo ignored his brothers' complaints and walked over to the unconscious form on the ground.  It's one of those teachers at that school. He felt for a pulse and looked at the bleeding coming from his head. "Donnie."  He said into his communicator.  "Prep the lab."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

**Well.  I'm not that great at a fight scene, but I'll tried my best.  **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews.  I'll post another chapter in a few days.**

**Michelle**


	13. Chapter 13

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XIII

By:  Michelle

"What the hell happened?"  Donatello demanded as his three brothers returned. 

"Oh the usual."  Raphael replied sarcastically.  "We found the Rank, kicked some ass.  Oh and Leo brought home Satan."

"What?"  Venus asked and jumped back as Leonardo laid a strange being on the table.  "Oh gods what is it?'

"It's one of the teachers at that school Dragon Lord had his Rank warrior spying on."  Leonardo explained.  "I think it is a mutant like us."

"Mutant."  Michaelangelo said and looked him over.  "Leo, its blue, has a tail, pointed ears, and fangs."

"And we are walking talking turtles."  Leonardo replied.  "What's the difference between us and him?  We are both hard to believe."

"Yeah but."

"But nothing."  Leonardo answered then he looked over to Splinter.  "He put up a pretty good fight with the Rank, but the leader got him pretty good.  I couldn't leave him there."

Splinter walked over and touched his forehead.  "Donatello."

"I'll take a look at him."  Donatello replied. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the end of his throne as his Rank leader bowed before him.  "Where is the mutant?"

"Your Majesty."  Kurai addressed his lord.  "We were succeeding as planned."

"So what was the problem?"

"The Turtles showed up"

Dragon Lord's eyes glowed red with anger.  "And what happened with the mutant?"

"They took him."

Dragon Lord slammed his fists on the end of his throne.  Damnit. 

"Your Majesty."

"WHAT?"

"Although our mission was unsuccessful, I must say that the mutant's powers were beyond impressive."

"Oh Really." 

"Yes Majesty."  Kurai explained.  "He defeated over half my men before I finally took him out.  I'm almost afraid to know what the other mutants are capable of."

Dragon Lord thought for a moment.  "Perhaps we should take a new direction with our plan."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Start training the men hard."  He ordered.  "I want the best men for this mission."

"Yes, your Majesty."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How is he?"  Leonardo asked as he came to check up on his brother.

"He's fine."  Donatello replied.  "He has a nasty bump on his head, a few bruises and minor burn on his chest.  Other than that, he'd be as good as new.  I do think he is going to be out for the next couple of hours though from that bump."

"I don't doubt it."  Leonardo answered.  "What do you think about all those carvings on his body?"

"I don't think they are from the Rank."  Donatello said examining the tattoos.  "I think they are self inflicted."

"You mean you think he did it to himself."

"I wouldn't doubt it."  Donatello replied.  "Especially nowadays.  I mean you seen Ripley's Believe It or Not with that guy that made himself look like a lizard."

"I seen it."  He replied.  "Do you think it's a mutant like us?"

"I don't know Leo."  Donatello said honestly.  "There has been a lot of mutant controversy going on in the last few months.  It wouldn't shock me.  Of course, we have never really come in contact with many other mutants before.  If it is, I think its fairly pretty different from us."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's mostly human.  After all, you said some of those kids at the school looked normal but could do weird things."

"True."  Leonardo folded his arms. 

"I'm going to take a blood sample in the morning."  Donatello informed him.  "Then, compare it to ours."

"Alright."  He nodded.  "Well, why don't you get some rest.  It's been a pretty long day."

"You too."  Donatello replied. 

"I will." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Logan cracked his knuckles.  He was still on the balcony drinking beers.  Thanks to his healing factor, he could drink endless without getting more than a buzz. 

He rest his beer down.  It had been a quiet night since Kurt left.  A little too quiet.  He was actually expected the intruders to try something, but it never happened.  That's why he was still up. 

"Something ain't right."  He mumbled to himself and lit a cigar.  "Something definitely ain't right."

"I know."

Logan turned around to find Xavier rolling onto the balcony.  "It's well after midnight Chuck.  You ain't the type of person who stays up this late."

"I know."  Xavier replied.  "But I couldn't sleep.  I'm getting worried.  I haven't sensed the two intruders around the mansion in a couple of hours."  He looked up at Logan.  "Kurt either."

"Elf stormed out of here a couple of hours ago."  Logan replied.  "He looked like he was upset or something.  He's probably somewhere carving a tattoo without anyone trying to stop him."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Chuck, I wouldn't worry about it."  Logan said to him.  "If he ain't home in the morning, you can track him on Cerebro.  Then, I'll find out whatever's bothering him."

"Maybe your right Logan."  Xavier looked up towards the sky.  "I think it's time to get inside."

Logan watched the lightening flashed above them.  "Looks like 'Ro's upset too."  I wonder why.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lightening flashed across the sky as Ororo tossed and turned in her sleep.

_She looked around the room.  _Where am I?_  She stepped forward.  _I'm dreaming_.  She couldn't recognize a thing.  Everything seemed so ancient.  Swords, staffs, and stars decorated the walls._

_She's a history teacher, where has she seen weapons like those before.  She thought for a moment.  _Chapter Nine:  China.  My goddess, they must be thousands of years old, but they look brand new_._

_She faced forward and noticed a throne at the end of the room.  She walked forward slowly noticing a mirror rippling not far from it.  _That's odd_.  _

_As she stood before the mirror, it became placid.  She could see her reflection crystal clear.  _Now I could have sworn I saw it rippling like water_.  She reached out her hand to touch it when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm._

_"Soon your powers will be mine."  She heard a voice say._

_She struggled to pull away from its grasp._

_"You can't fight it.  I always win."_

_The hand let her go and she fell backwards._

Ororo flew up in her bed and looked around.  She was in her room.  She brushed her sweaty hair away from her face.  _What a nightmare?_

She got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom.  I got to talk to Kurt in the morning.  She thought as her flipped on the light to her bathroom.  I got to tell him how I feel. 

She grabbed a cup on the side of the sink and turned on the faucet.  She filled the cup with water and took a sip.  As she looked in the mirror, she saw the reflection of her arm.  She didn't believe it at first until she saw it for herself.  She had a bruise the size of a hand on her lower arm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dragon Lord gazed into his rippling mirror.  "I love torturing my prey.  Its sends such fear into their souls."

"And dragon does it like you Majesty."  Wick, his royal advisor, replied. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alright.  That's the end of this chapter.  I'll update ASAP.

Oh

The significance of the Morlocks is nothing really major.  Since Storm is their leader, Xavier was just asking her if they had been causing any trouble lately that would make them suspects in the police station break in.

In the comics, Forge **_was_** Storm's boyfriend.  He's a super genious, shaman, and has a cybernetic leg and hand equipped with a computer interface link and plasma blasters.  He modified the Blackbird, Danger Room, and some of the hidden passages in the mansion.  He and Storm had an off and on relationship.  He asked Storm to marry him and leave the life as an X-man behind.  She hesitated in her answer and he concluded that she could never be a complete person outside of the X-men.  She was going to say yes, but Forge retracted the proposal and left her before she could tell him.  _That bastard._  Currently in the comics, he is helping Mystique and sort of has a relationship with her.   

Thanks for the reviews.  See you next chapter.

Michelle


	14. Early Morning

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XIV:  Early Morning

By:  Michelle

Donatello woke up and looked at his watch.  _It's __half past seven__.  I'm surprised Splinter or Leonardo hasn't woken me up for morning practice.  No biggie.  I guess they had a long night too._

He yawned and stood up and stretched.  _Guess everyone else is waking up too._  He thought as he heard Michaelangelo banging pots in the kitchen. 

"Good morning."

Donatello looked over to the doorway to find Leonardo standing there.  "Good morning."

"Has he woken up yet?"  Leonardo asked as he walked in the room.

"As far as I know, No."  Donatello replied.  "He does have a pretty nasty bump though, so I'm not surprised."

'Yeah."  Leonardo nodded in agreement.  "Well, why don't you come get something to eat?  Besides, Raphael just woke up and I need someone of keep me from killing him."

"Alright Leo."  Donatello said as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Good Morning."  Michaelangelo said in a too cheery mood. 

It's too early for that Mikey.  "Morning Mikey.  What's for breakfast?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ororo woke up and rubbed her eyes.  It had been a long night.  She stood up and walked into her bathroom.  In the light, she could see the bruise on her arm.  _What happened last night?_

She quickly got ready and headed out her room.  She paused and thought for a moment.  _I have to find Kurt._  He said he'll see me at breakfast. 

She rushed downstairs and into the cafeteria.  Logan, Xavier, and some of the older kids were serving breakfast.  Kurt was no where to be found.  _Maybe, he is in his room_.

She knocked on his door, but got no answer.  She tried the knob, but the door was locked.  She thought for a moment.  _Maybe he is ignoring me.  No, he wouldn't do that to me.  Would he?  I wouldn't blame him._  She sighed.  _I have to talk to him though_. 

She dug in her pocket and pulled out one of her old thieving tools.  She looked around quickly to make sure none of the children were around.  _Coast is clear_.  She quickly began working on the lock.  In just a few seconds, the door was unlocked.

"Kurt."  She said as she cracked the door.  "I hope I'm not intruding."  _Not actually.  I wouldn't mind seeing you with your clothes off, but… _"But, I need to talk to you."  _Why isn't he answering? _ She thought as she opened the door.  "Kurt."

Ororo looked around the empty room.  _Where is he?_  She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.  _What if I hurt him so bad I caused him to leave the mansion forever?  _

_How could I be so stupid?  How could I let such a good guy slip through my fingers?_

She wiped the tear from her eyes as she walked in the kitchen.  Xavier picked up her distress immediately.  "Ororo, are you alright?"

She shrugged.  "Have you seen Kurt?"

"No."  Xavier replied.  "I haven't seen him since we got home from dinner last night."

Oh Goddess.  Ororo turned away from his glance.  "I can't find him anywhere."

"He hadn't come in at all last night either."  Logan added.  "If he did, I would have heard him."

"I cannot sense him at all in the area."  Xavier said softly.  "Something doesn't feel right."  Something is wrong.  "Rogue, Bobby, Piotr, Kitty, and Jubilee.  Watch the kids for the moment.  I have to check something in Cerebro."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kurt moaned as he head throbbed.  _God make the pain go away._  He prayed softly to himself.  His eyes fluttered open and glanced around the room.  _Where am I?_  He turned to the side to see a bunch of weird gadgets on a table.  He turned to the other side and saw a bunch of medical supplies.  _What the hell?_  He thought and looked back up at the ceiling.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he heard the door of the room opened.  Who's there?  He could hear the foot steps walking around. 

Donatello pulled out a needle and began cleaning it. 

What is it doing?  Kurt thought as he stayed as completely still as possible.  Just try and come over here. 

Donatello walked over to his patient's side.  He rolled up his patient's sleeve and placed the blood pressure cuff on.

Kurt could feel the blood pressure cuff pump up around his arm as he waited to make his move.

Donatello looked at his blue skinned arm and began dabbing it with iodine.  "This ain't going to hurt buddy.  Of course, you're unconscious and probably ain't going to feel a thing."  He said and picked up the needle.  "Great, now I'm talking to you and you ain't even awake."  He said to himself.  "Mikey is right.  I need to take a visit to the real world once in a while." 

_Yeah, I'll give you a trip to the real world alright_.  Kurt's tail slowly moved.

Donatello caught the glimpse of something moving to the side of him.  "What the?"  He turned and looked.  There was nothing moving at all.  "Now I could have sworn I saw something."  Alls that was there was the creature's tail.  "I real do need to get out of this lab for a few days."  He said to himself as he focused back on his task at hand.

Kurt's eyes slit open enough to see his target with a needle.  Perfect.  Just where I want you.  And with one quick and powerful movement he popped his tail like a whip on his target's arm.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  Donatello hollered out in pain as his arm stung.  He dropped the needle and back up slowly.  _What the hell?_  He looked to his examining table to see patient wide, awake, and pissed off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"When was the last time you saw Kurt, Ororo?"  Xavier asked as she and Logan followed him to Cerebro. 

"Last night."  Ororo replied softly.  "Shortly after I tucked Jamie and Evan into bed.  He walked me to my room."

"What about you, Logan?"

"Elf and I had a few beers around 11 or so."  Logan replied.  "He was upset about something.  Said he needed some time to himself."

"Did he say why?"  Ororo asked curiously.

"No."  Logan replied.  "He didn't want to talk about it." 

They paused in front of Cerebro as Xavier began to open it.  Once it was open, Xavier turned to him.  "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Alright Professor."  Ororo tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as the door closed.

"What happened to your arm, Darlin'?"  Logan said spotting her bruise.

Ororo looked down at her arm.  "I got it from the Danger Room practice yesterday."

"Bullshit."  Logan could sense her lie a mile away.  He looked at her arm.  "What really did this to you?  Was it Kurt?"

"No.  Never."  Ororo replied.  "Kurt would never hurt me.  Only I him."

"What's that suppose to mean?"  Logan asked.  "What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Darnin'" Logan said firmly.  "I don't like being lied too."

Ororo noticed the serious look in his eyes.  "Kurt asked me out on a date."  She replied softly and looked away.  "I said no."

"No wonder he was upset."  Logan replied.  "You know he really likes you."

"Yeah."

"Yep." 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Michaelangelo plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.  _Time for some cartoons._  He flipped through the channels until he got to his favorite:  SpongeBob SquarePants.

Venus looked over another one of her scrolls.  It was beginning to get tedious.  She looked at half of them and still had found nothing.

Raphael began beating up a poor defenseless punching bag.  He was in one of his moods again.  Venus referred to them as male pms.  He called it pissed off.

Leonardo sat down on the floor next to Splinter and began meditating.  He always enjoyed his mediations with Splinter.  He felt so peaceful.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

They all jumped when they heard the yell. 

"GUYS!"

They took off running towards the lab.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

I know.  I left it hanging.  I couldn't help it though.  I'll put out Chapter 15 in a few days.  Until then…

Thanks for the reviews

Michelle


	15. Kurt vs the TMNT

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XV:  Kurt vs. the TMNT

By:  Michelle

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**FYI:**

**Leonardo: blue bandanna**

**Raphael:  red bandanna**

**Donatello:  purple bandanna**

**Michaelangelo:  orange bandanna**

**Venus:  light blue bandanna**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

From his perched position, Kurt looked down were his target had fallen.  His target was a giant turtle with a purple bandanna holding his arm in pain. 

"GUYS!!!"  Donatello yelled as loud as he could as he looked up at the blue demon with golden eyes.

Kurt could hear running heading towards the room.  He waited for the right moment before he jumped, swung on the door frame, and knocked a turtle in an orange bandanna off its feet.

Michaelangelo didn't have any time to react before the hit was made.  He flew across the room and slammed into a closet.  _Ow that hurt_.

Kurt landed in a cat like pose and looked around.  _Who's next?_  His tail snaked on the floor as he eyed up three more victims.

"Holy Shit."  Raphael skid to a halt.

_Gasp!_  Venus' eyes widened.

"Guy's, he's just confused."  Leonardo said.

"Confused my ass."  Raphael pulled out his sais and attacked.  "Prepare to return where you came from demon."

**BAMF**

"What the?"

**BAMF**

Raphael felt his feet sweep up from under him.  He fell flat on his back.  _It's so dead now._  He thought as he jumped back on his feet again.

Venus pulled two kai mi's from her belt.  They looked like silver bounce balls, but they were actually mini explosives that detonate on contact.

Kurt eyed the young female with the light blue bandanna.  _She's got something in her hand, but I don't know what it is._  He could hear the charging footsteps coming from behind him.  _Someone is back for Round Two._

Venus kept a sharp eye on her attacker waiting to make her move.  Then, she saw it.  _Thank you Raphael._  She thought as the attacker turned slowly to look at the very pissed off Raphael.  That's when she flung her kai mis at him.

_Oh Please._  Kurt thought as the turtle with the red bandanna charged at him.  _You never let anger control your actions.  And I though __Logan__ was bad._  In the corner of his eye, he could see two silver balls fling his way.  _Perfect timing._

BAMF

KABOOM

Raphael flew back onto the floor.  The mini explosions made two burn marks on his shell, plus his eyes burned and his ears rang.

"Oh my gods Raphael."  Venus rushed over to him.  "I'm so sorry."

He grumbled at her something she was thankful she chose not to hear. 

Leonardo looked around the room.  We have to prove to him that we are not trying to hurt him.  "Guys, lay down your weapons."

"Yeah right."  Raphael said as Venus helped him up.  "The only laying down of weapons I'm doing is when his body hits the floor."

Michaelangelo cracked his neck and walked towards them.  "Guys, where is…"  He felt something wrap around his neck and lift him up in the air.

"Mikey." 

BAMF

"Holy shit."

BAMF

Michaelangelo fell on top of Venus and Raphael sending all three of them to the floor.  "Thanks…_cough_…for.…_cough_…breaking…_cough_…my fall."  He said as he held his throat.  He didn't know what happened, but he was definitely sick to the stomach.  "I think I'm gonna hurl." 

Raphael and Venus rolled out of the way as Michaelangelo spilled his breakfast on the floor.

"We are not going to hurt you."  Leonardo yelled as he looked all over the room.  "We want to help you."

"Save your breath Leo."  Raphael said as felt his head throb. 

"Shut up Raph."  Leonardo replied. 

Up on the pipes in the corner of the room, Kurt eyed the turtle with the blue bandanna as he began calling to him again.  He quietly removed one of the katanas displayed on the wall.

"Look, I know you are afraid."  Leonardo said as he listened for answers.

BAMF

Leonardo heard the noise and grabbed the spade tail before it could repeat Michaelangelo's encounter. 

Kurt was not expecting to get caught.  As he fell to the ground, he realized this turtle was not like the others.  He was smarter. 

Leonardo almost felt intimidated as the mutant looked up at him with golden eyes and fanged teeth.  Damn.

Kurt hopped to his feet and pulled out the katana he swiped.  He wasn't going down that easy.

"I don't want to fight you."  Leonardo jumped back as the katana cut the air in front of him.  _Looks like I don't have much of a choice._  He thought as he pulled out his katana to block a second attack.  "Look, it doesn't have to be like this." 

Kurt continued his advances.  Although he had successfully trained himself to fight, he found that his opponent was equally matched if not better than him.  He made it clean to himself that he was not going to be taken down by a giant turtle.

Leonardo found that his opponent was very skilled in sword fighting.  He had never fought a worthy opponent before, excluding Shredder and Dragon Lord.  He made a note to himself to ask his opponent where he learned to fight.  That is, if his opponent ever stops trying to kill him.

Kurt back flipped over him to take him by surprise.  However, Leonardo was ready and moved with ninja speed to pin his sword on the ground. 

"You ready to talk now."

"Nein."  Kurt answered and quickly pulled his opponent's second sword off his back with his tail.  "I'm not one for conversation."

Leonardo felt the cold metal dig in the side of his neck and a thin line of blood rolled down.  He let go his grip on his katana and they slowly began to stand up.  "You're a good swordsman."  He admitted.  "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I trained myself."  Kurt hissed through his teeth.

"Not bad."  Leonardo replied glancing to see Donatello hum his bo staff towards them.  "But not good enough."  He said as the bo hit the sword away causing a light cut on his neck. 

Kurt looked at his fellow sword less opponent.  "That's not all I'm skilled at."

"So what else are you skilled at?"  Leonardo asked.

Kurt gave him his devilish grin.  "Trapeze."  He replied as he jumped up, grabbed a pipe and swung kicking his opponent across the room.

Leonardo hit the side of the subway car.  _I had to ask, didn't I?_ 

 Kurt looked around at his fallen opponents.  The one in the purple bandanna held his injured arm and slowly walked over to the one with the blue bandanna.  The turtle with the orange bandanna was still puking.  _Yuck._  The one with the red bandanna was having trouble standing even with the female turtle in the light blue bandanna's help.  They were all defeated and helpless. 

I _need to find a way out of here._  He turned to find a four foot rat with a walking stick standing before him. _ Not again._

Splinter took quick glances at his five fallen students.  I will have to talk to each about of them later about this.  He sighed and stared at the mutant.

Kurt got into a fighting stance.  The rat didn't move.  He showed his teeth and swung his tail violently behind him.  The rat didn't move.  He attacked, and with one swift movement the rat had him pinned to the floor.

"Now, lets act civilized."

Civilized?  Kurt looked up at the old rat seeing the calmness in his face. 

Splinter noticed that the mutant had begun to calm down.  He looked at each of his students, half who wanted revenge.  "Drop your weapons, NOW."

Kurt watched as each obeyed and knelt around him.  Then, he felt the old rat release him.  He didn't try to run or attack.  He just sat there.

Splinter smiled at him.  "Now, it's time we have a talk."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah!  The end of another chapter.  Sorry I let everyone hang last time, but I thought this chapter would be better if it stood alone.**

**Thanks for the reviews.  See you next time.**

**Michelle**


	16. Origins

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XVI:  Origins

By:  Michelle

Kurt listened patiently as the giant rat explained himself.

"My name is Splinter.  We have lived here for eighteen years.  Before that time, I was a pet of my master Yoshi. When we were forced to come to New York, I found myself for the first time without a home, wandering the sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day, I came upon a shattered glass jar and four baby turtles."

_That was us_.  Michaelangelo debated to say.  Instead, he threw up again in a small trash can Venus brought over to the couch for him.

Venus held back the end of his bandanna and sighed as he spilled his guts out. 

"The little ones were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister near by. I gathered them up in an old coffee can and when I awoke the next morning, I received a shock. For they had doubled in size. I, too, was growing. Particularly in intellect. I was amazed how intelligent they seemed, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next: one of them spoke! More words followed, and I began their training. Teaching them all that I had learned from my master. And soon, I gave them all names: Leonardo…"

Leonardo, the blue one, stood up and bowed.

"Donatello…"

Donatello, the purple one, smiled shyly.

"Raphael…" 

Raphael, the red one, gave him a look before rolling his eyes and playing with his sai.

"…and Michaelangelo."

Michaelangelo, the orange one, waved his hand slightly before spewing in the trash can again.

Kurt smiled slightly.  They seemed nice, plus he felt guilty about beating the crap out of them.  Of course, there was one thing that puzzled him.  "You said that there vere four in the jar, yet I see five."

"Indeed there are."  Splinter nodded in agreement.  "Originally there were five turtles in the jar.  But, before I found them, one had separated from them after the jar smashed.  She washed down to China Town where a man by the name of Chung I found her and took her back to China with him.  He called her Mei Pieh Chi…"

Venus smiled at him and began wiping Michaelangelo's forehead.

"…meaning Beautiful Turtle of Energy."  Splinter explained.  "While I raise the Turtles here, Chung I raised Mei Pieh in China teaching her the Shinobi arts of shamanism.  I met Chung I while meditating in the Realm of Dreams, a spiritual place for great thinkers.  I told him my story and he told me about Mei Pieh."

"So how did she get here?"  Kurt asked her as well as Splinter.

Venus took a deep breath.  She didn't want to talk about it.  Instead, she looked at Splinter to speak for her.

"Chung I was part of an ancient sect that guarded a looking glass, a mirror to put it simply.  But this was no ordinary mirror."  Splinter watched as the confusion rose in Kurt's face.  "This mirror was enchanted.  It held prisoner the Dragon Lord and his army of dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Yes, but these aren't the type of dragons you read in children's stories.  These are evolved dragons.  They walk upright, they talk, they fight,…basically they act almost like humans."  Splinter explained.  "One day, Dragon Lord felt a weak link and used Chung I and myself to escape.  Chung I died, but Mei Pieh came here and saved my life.  She'd been here for over a year now and the Turtles have given her the nickname:  Venus de Milo."

"The men that attacked you."  Leonardo explained.  "Were part of the Dragon Lord's army."

Kurt thought for a moment.  "One of them vas one of the intruders at the mansion." 

"Dragon Lord sent a spy out."  Donatello added.  "I tracked it with my computer to the school you stay in Westchester."

"We weren't sure what it was up to, so I followed it there."

Kurt looked at Leonardo.  "It vas you in the trench coat."

"Yeah." 

"I don't understand."  Kurt replied.  "Vhy vould this dragon go to the school and then attack me?"

"We don't know." 

"That brings us to our question."  Splinter said taking control over the conversation again.  "Why don't you explain to us who you are?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Xavier wheeled himself to the end of the platform where Cerebro lay.  He had fixed it shortly after Alkali Lake.  I was on of the things that keep his mind off of Jean's death.  Of course, in his heart, he felt she was still alive, but it was hard the last two months without her.  Jean and all of his X-men and students were like his children to him.  He cared and watched over them like a father.  And like a father, he worried when one of them was missing.  Kurt was no exception.

He placed the Cerebro helmet on his head and began searching.  He could see and hear various mutants around the world.  He hoped Kurt wouldn't be bamfing around.  Then, he found him and several others around him.

_Splinter took a calming breath.  He felt the slight tap into his head.  He knew it wasn't anything bad.  He just could feel the concern coming from the brief encounter.  _Your friend is safe.

_Thank you._  Xavier exhaled and locked the coordinates.  He knew where to find Kurt.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sensei."  Leonardo said to him.  "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Leonardo."  Splinter replied with a distant look in his eye.  "I'm fine."  Then he turned to his guest.  "As you were saying."

"I was born in Germany."  Kurt began.  "My parents died vhen I vas a baby.  I don't even know their names.  I vas adopted by a gypsy woman who had two you children of her own.  Because of the circus, I was easily accepted. 

"So, you were born like that."  Venus asked. 

"Ja, I vas."  Kurt admitted.  "In the Munich Circus, I wasn't seen as a demon or a mutant or a freak.  I was seen as Kurt Wagner:  The Incredible Nightcrawler.  Because of my unique body structure, I took to tumbling acrobatics easily.  As I got older, I taught myself to sword fight."

Leonardo looked over to him.  "so how did you learn that disappearing thing you do."

"It's teleporting."  Donatello replied.  "If I'm not mistaken."

'You are right."  Kurt answered.  "Like most mutants, I discovered my powers when I was a teenager.  It took a while to get use to, but I soon caught on and used it in the shows I did.  I became the star."  He smiled proudly, and then he slightly hung his head.  "My performances caught a lot of attention.  Particularly from a Texas millionaire who bought the circus to get to me.  He wanted me to be a part of his freak show, but I refused.  I soon found myself in a rut."  he sighed.  "In the circus, people thought I was just a man with blue make up and a costume.  But with the circus gone, I had to face reality."

Splinter could feel the hurt coming off of him.

"After the circus broke up, I stayed with my foster family.  I mostly hid, except on the occasions I snuck out to go to church."  Kurt said honestly.  "Even ven I was a child, I had an interest in God and the Bible.  I guess they gave me hope."

"So that's what you were doing at church."  Leonardo said.  "You were praying."

"Ja, I was praying."  Kurt replied and got back on the subject.  "My foster brother began hallucinating.  He was afraid he was going to be drawn into his mother's sorcery like his sister had.  He started killing a bunch of children around the area.  I tried to stop him."  He felt a lump rise in his throat.  "He started to attack me to get me out of the way.  We began fighting.  In the end, I accidentally broke his neck.  My foster mother and foster sister were outraged and yelling hateful things to me.  I didn't know to do so I ran as far away as I could.  I found an abandoned church in Boston and made my home there."

"So how did you become part of that school?"

"while I was in my sanctuary, I was capture by a group of military men.  They did all kinds of experiments and tests on me."  Kurt replied.  "They I was assigned to a mission.  The leader used some kind of mind controlling device on me to attack the President."

"That was you."

"Ja, unfortunately."  Kurt answered.  "It was weird because I could see everything and couldn't stop it.  It was like a never ending nightmare.  I didn't snap out of it until a bullet grazed me in the arm.  That's how I met Professor Xavier and the X-men.  To discover the truth, Xavier sent two of his X-men, Storm and Jean, to find me.  The next thing I knew I was in the middle of a mutant vs. human crisis.  In the end, the President learned the truth and I was cleared of all charges."  He smiled slightly.  "Xavier brought me back to the school to talk with me.  I learned that All of the students and teachers are mutants."

"Everyone there is a mutant."

"Ja."  Kurt smiled.  "Since the circus, I had never been in a place where I was accepted for who I am.  I decided to join him as an X-men and a teacher at his school so I could help others, like they had helped me."

"Sounds like a cool place."  Michaelangelo said half dazed. 

"it is."  Kurt said proudly. 

Leonardo leaned back in his seat.  "So why did you leave so far from the school?"  He asked.  "I mean.  There are so many churches in your area.  Why come all the way into the city?"

"The cathedral intrigued me when I passed by it the other day."  Kurt replied, then remembered the real reason he went so far.  _Ororo._  "I guess I just wanted to get way for a while.  I didn't want to be bothered by anyone."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Kurt's the perfect guy and I turned him down." _More like crushed him into a million pieces.  _Ororo said to Logan.  "I guess you must think I'm stupid or something." 

"I don't know much about women, Darlin'."  Logan replied.  "But I know to tell when someone is afraid."

Ororo folded her arms and leaned back against the wall.  _Logan__ is right_.

"Whatcha afraid of Darlin?"  Logan asked.  "You afraid of getting hurt."

Ororo sighed.  _He hit the nail on the head._  She couldn't even reply.

"You know sometimes you have to take risks Darlin', even with your heart."  Logan said to her.  "Besides, do you actually think Kurt would break your heart?"

"No."  She replied barely above a whisper.

Logan's heightened sense of hearing picked up on her reply.  "So, what's the problem?"

_Goddess, how does someone like __Logan__ know shit like this?_  Ororo thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.  _I don't know._

"Ro."

They both jumped when they heard the doors to Cerebro open. 

Ororo quickly wiped away her tears.  "Did you find him?"

She can try her hardest, but she can't fool me.  Xavier nodded his head.  "Yes I did."

"Where is he?" 

"Kurt is in New York City with group of mutants."  Xavier answered.

"We'll change and I'll ready the jet."  Logan said as he turned to walk away.

"No Logan, it won't be necessary."  Xavier said and watched the strange expressions come across their faces.  "Kurt is perfectly fine.  Logan, I want you to stay here with the children.  And Ororo, you will come with me.  I have already sent the coordinates to the communicator in your car."

"Professor, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."  He answered.  "Trust me."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah!  I finally finished this Chapter.**

**Splinter and the Turtles' origin story in the first scene came from the first TMNT movie.  Venus' origin came from parts of the TMNT: Next Mutation TV show.  Kurt's story came from parts of the X-men 2004 Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe and X2: X-men United.**

**Thanks for the reviews.  I see you next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	17. Wanting Something Better

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XVII:  Wanting Something Better

By:  Michelle

Leonardo leaned back in his seat.  "So why did you leave so far from the school?"  He asked.  "I mean.  There are so many churches in your area.  Why come all the way into the city?"

"The cathedral intrigued me when I passed by it the other day."  Kurt replied, then remembered the real reason he went so far.  _Ororo._  "I guess I just wanted to get away for a while.  I didn't want to be bothered by anyone."

"But you knew someone was lurking around the mansion."  Donatello reminded him.  "Why would you leave the safety of the mansion like that?"

"I don't know."  Kurt sighed.  _Ok, I do_.  "I guess I vasn't thinking clearly."

Leonardo studied him hard_.  I think I know why, but I won't say anything about that._  "Do you know any reason why our enemy would be spying on you?"

"No.  None at all."  Kurt replied.  "Professor Xavier is a telepath.  He's tried numerous times to link with its mind to figure out its intentions, but he has been unsuccessful.  He has even tried with you, Leonardo, yet he couldn't make a connection."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Since the dragons are shamans, they have extremely powerful minds."  Venus reminded everyone.  "It wouldn't surprise me if they are powerful enough to block others from reading their thoughts."

"And Leonardo, you meditate with me often."  Splinter said.  "It's a possible you have strengthened it enough to shield yourself from others."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_An hour or so later…_**

Ororo stopped the car and looked around.  "Professor, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive Ororo."  Xavier replied. 

"But this is a sewer entrance." 

"I know it is."  Xavier sensed her confusion.  "Ororo, this is the only way to reach Kurt.  Now, could you help me?"

Ororo got out of the car and over to Xavier's side of the car to help him in his wheel chair.  It had been a while since she had entered the sewers.  Even though she was officially the leader of the Morlocks, she rarely visited them unless Callisto called her for an emergency. 

"Are you alright Ororo?"  Xavier asked as he looked up to her.

"I'm fine Professor."  Ororo replied.  "It's just been a while."

"Do you want to stay here?"  Xavier said to her.  "I know how uncomfortable you get thinking about the Massacre."

"I'm fine Professor."  She answered.  "I just want to make sure Kurt is alright."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dragon Lord tapped his claws impatiently on the end of his throne.  "Is this the best men we have?"

"Yes Majesty."

"Good."

"We await your orders Majesty."  The Rank leader bowed.

"The mutant will have to return to the school at some point in time."  Dragon Lord stated.  "And with the Turtles on alert, I will not be surprised if they follow him.  This will put a damper on my plans, but gives us the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. The Nightcrawler will remain the target until captured.  Once I acquire the mutant's alchemy, there will be nothing to stop me.  The Turtles and the mutants will be powerless against us."   

"Yes Majesty."

"We will attack early tomorrow morning."  Dragon Lord said.  "Before the Dawn.  I want our enemies to be surprised and tired, especially after the display encountered last night."

"Yes Majesty."

"Oh and also."  Dragon Lord's eyes glowed bright red.  "I will personally be leading this mission, so make sure you and the rest of the army are capable of handling any situation.  I will not tolerate incompetence or failure."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So Kurt."  Donatello addressed him as everyone, besides the sick Michaelangelo, sat down at the table.  "You said the school you stay at has nothing but mutants at it."

"Ja."  Kurt replied.  "Both students and teachers."

"What types of classes do they teach there?"  Donatello asked curiously.  "I mean, is it elementary school or high school or college."

Leonardo's eyes widened.  Neither of his brothers or Venus went to school before.  Of course, he never really cared.  Splinter was the only teacher he really needed, but for his brothers and Venus, he knew it might not be the case.  None of them really said anything about it.  But Out of all of them, he knew Donatello longed to go to school.

"Professor Xavier currently has students from the ages of 8 to 18."  Kurt replied.  "Most of the classes are for high school students because that is usually when young mutants discover their powers.  But, since there have been children developing their powers earlier, he has expanded to some elementary level classes."

"Oh."  Donatello sighed. 

"I think he may even start some college level classes soon."  Kurt added.  "Especially since many of the students will be graduating at the end of the upcoming school year."

"That would be great."  Donatello smiled.  "Do you think he would consider us as possible students?"

"I'm sure he would."  Kurt answered. 

"HAHA."  Raphael laughed at his brother.  "Us in a school.  Ha-ha.  You crack me up Don."

_Actually I'm being serious._  Donatello sighed.  "It was just a thought Raph.  You don't have to make fun."

"Oh come on Donnie."  Raphael replied.  "You actually think we would make it in a school."

"We aren't dumb Raph."  Donatello answered. 

"Yeah, well we ain't got no education either."  Raphael snapped back.  "School is for nerds anyway."

Donatello rolled his eyes.  "You know not all of us want to fight foot soldiers and dragons for the rest of our lives.  Maybe some of us want something better."  He said proudly and stormed off to his lab.

Kurt watched as Raphael shook his head while Donatello went into hiding in his lab.  It was amazing how different each of their personalities were, yet so similar to his teammates. 

"Hey guys."  Venus said as she and Leonardo placed two pizzas on the table and passed out plates.  "Lunch is ready."

"Kurt."  Splinter addressed Kurt as he fiddle with his plate.  "You're our guest.  Help yourself to some food."  He smiled at him.  "I'm going to go eat my sushi in the other room."

Master Splinter could be called the Professor Xavier of the group.  He trained the Turtles to fight for what was right and to protect mankind.  And, even thought he was not their biological father, he seemed to love them as if they were his own flesh and blood.

"Let me take some to Donnie."  Leonardo said as he took a plate from Venus.  "I know he's hungry."  He smiled at her as she placed two slices on the plate for him.  "Don't let them eat all the food while I'm gone."

Leonardo was a lot like Scott.  He was the leader of the group and took pride in it.  He was the watchful eye over the Turtles, always putting them before himself. It was a no brainer that he liked Venus.  His personality often clashed with the wilder Raphael.

"I promise I won't let them leave you starving."  Venus smiled back and blushed.

Venus reminded him of Jean Grey.  She was sweet and kind and obviously was the object of affection for two of the turtles: Leonardo and Raphael.  And like Jean, under that innocent smile, she seemed to harbor a great power inside of her.

"Oh Please."  Raphael mumbled to himself with jealousy.

Raphael reminded him of Logan.  He was the wild one of the bunch, not really caring for anyone else's opinion or what he did.  He lived for the moment and loved to fight.  He also seemed to have a crush on Venus.

"Hey guys."  Michaelangelo said as he walked slowly in the room.  "Ya'll can't be eating pizza without me."

"Mikey, you shouldn't eat something so heavy with your stomach being weak."  Venus said to him.  "I'll make you some soup if you are hungry."

"But I don't like soup."  Michaelangelo pleaded for her give him a slice of pizza.  "Alright I have soup.  But if it ain't identifiable I ain't eating it."

He was pretty sure if Michaelangelo was feeling better, he would be considered the Bobby Drake of the group.  He just had that look about him that made him seem carefree and playful.

"Donnie ain't hungry."  Leonardo said as he brought back the plate of food.  "God Raph why did you have to upset him like that."

"He'll get over it."

Then, there was Donatello.  He didn't seem to fit any of the X-men's personalities.  Well, any that he knew of.  He seemed to be a quiet guy who wanted to learn as much as possible during his lifetime.

"Kurt, do you want something to drink?"  Venus asked.

"Oh."  He replied entering back into this world.  "Ja please."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Goddess, remind me never to wear heels while in the sewer_.  "Professor, are you sure Kurt is down here?"

"I'm positive Ororo."  Xavier replied.  "I can sense him."

"If you say so."  Ororo walked forward making as many faces as she could as she looked at the filth surrounding her.  _Gross._  "Ew a rat."  She shrieked as one ran down the sewer tunnel.

"Ororo, it's alright."  Xavier smiled.  "We are almost there."

_I hope so_.  She thought to herself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Raphael is such an asshole._  Donatello thought as he examined his bruise arm.  _Why do I even let myself get upset by him?  Who cares what he thinks?_  He sighed.  _But what if he is right?  No he can't be.  _He shook his head.  _God why am I stressing out over this._  He hung his head.  _Because I want a normal life.  Because I want to have the same opportunities as humans do.  Because I want someone to notice me without being ashamed for whom I am.  There is so much that I can do, but I because I'm a mutant I will never be able to do it._

Donatello sat down on the edge of his examining table.  _I want to be an inventor…no a great scientist.  I want to be known a Dr. Donatello the mutant that made a difference._

He lay on the examining table.  _Who am I kidding?  That will never happen.  Good things rarely happen to good people._

**_DAMN_**.  Donatello raised his hands to cover his ears.  _Shouldn't have done that_.  His bruised arm was killing him.  He rushed over to his computer to see his screen flashing.  Whatever was there, it was close.

He ran out the door of the lab to find the lair full of smoke.  _Or is that fog?_  His family was just as confused and alarmed as he was. 

"Donnie, what's going on?"  Leonardo yelled.

"I don't know."  Donatello yelled back.  "Something activated my trip alarm."

Raphael pulled out his sais as the lights began flickering.  "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh man."  Michaelangelo whined.  "Don't the bad guys have any respect for those trying to eat lunch?"

"Obviously not."  Venus replied.

"I can't see shit."  Raphael complained.  "What the fuck is going on Donnie?"

Kurt looked around at the conditions.  _Fog.  Lights flickering.  It has to be_.  "Ororo."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah.  The end of another chapter.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews.  See you next time.**

**Michelle**


	18. Trouble is Brewing

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XVIII:  Trouble is Brewing

By:  Michelle

"Bobby, Watch the Munchkin Land for a second?"  Logan ordered.  "One the students clogged the fucking toilet."

"Alright Logan."  Bobby replied and continued to play one on one basketball with Piotr.

"Bobby can we play."  Jamie asked him. 

"No Jamie."  Bobby brushed him off.  "You and Evan sit there and be quiet."

"But we want to play."  Jamie whined.

"Ya'll are too little."  Bobby answered. 

"Drake."  Piotr said to him.  "Kitty, Jubes, and Rogue are coming."

Bobby's eyes widened.  "Quick.  Let's take off our shirts."

They both took off their shirts and tossed them to the side.

"Look at Bobby and Piotr."  Jubilee whispered to her friends.  "They think they are so macho with their shirts off."

"And you're complaining because…"  Rogue asked.

"I'm not complaining."  Jubilee blew a bubble with her gum.  "Can you say eye candy?"

"Like totally."  Kitty smiled as they stopped by the basketball court.

Rogue smiled as she looked at Bobby all sweaty.  "Playing hard boys."

"We're not boys Rogue."  Bobby replied.  "We're men."

"Da."  Piotr agreed.  "Men."

"Na uh."  Jamie added.  "Mr. Logan said you have to have hair on your chest to be a man."

Piotr and Bobby looked at their hairless chest.  "That's not true."

"Yes huh."  Evan nodded.  "Mr. Logan and Professor and Mr. Kurt gots hair on their chest and they're men."

Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue began to giggle.  Looks like Bobby and Piotr's macho man ego's just burst.  "We'll see you boys later."

"Bye Rogue."  Bobby sighed and turned to Piotr.

"Those little eight year old monsters just ruined it for me."  Piotr shook his head.  "I was so close to asking Kitty out."

"No you weren't."  Bobby replied.

"Ok, I wasn't."  Piotr answered.  "But they ruined the moment."

'I know what you mean."  Bobby folded his arms.

"Please play a game with us."

"Come on Bobby, Piotr.  Please."

Bobby exchanged glances with Piotr.  _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_We need to get them out of our hair_.  Piotr held his head high.

"Alright guys."  Bobby said innocently.  "We'll play a game with you."

"Yeah."  Evan jumped around.

"How about Hide and Seek?"  Piotr asked.

"Yeah."  Jamie's eyes lit up.  "We hide first."

"No problem."  Bobby and Piotr answered.

"Now."  Bobby said to them.  "We are going to turn around and count to 100, and then we are going to come find you."

"OK."

"Ready."  They both turned around.  "One…two…"

"Come on Evan."  Jamie whispered.  "I know the bestest spot to hide."

"Ok."

"…Eight…nine…Do you think they are gone?"

"Yep."  Bobby turned around.  "Alright, you remember what the score was."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Guys, get ready."

Kurt looked around at the conditions of the Turtles' lair.  There was a fog thickening around them.  Then, he noticed the lights flickering around.  It has to be her.  "Ororo."

Splinter could sense two presences in the room as he walked out of his room.  He had felt this presence before, briefly when he was talking to Kurt. 

Ororo could hear his voice but she couldn't see him.  Kurt where are you?  Are you alright?  She could see his eyes glowing thru the thick fog.  Then, she saw a giant rat.

Splinter stood before a man in a wheel chair and a woman with pearled eyes.  _We mean no harm.  Your friend was attacked by our enemy.  My students brought him here after he was knocked unconscious._

"Sensei."  Leonardo called to him. 

Xavier stared into the old rats eyes.  _It was one of your students that entered our mansion.  He was the one trying to defend us._

"Professor."  Ororo turned her head slightly to see him in deep thought.

_Yes._  Splinter kept his eyes on the man in the wheelchair.  _Our enemy sent a spy to your school, so my student went to investigate.  I hope we didn't alarm you._

"No Professor, Storm you don't understand."  Kurt rushed in front of Splinter.  "There is no need for a fight."

"Storm."  Professor said and looked up at her.

Ororo glanced at him and called off the fog.  Her pearled eyes returned to their sapphire color and the lights stopped flickering.

"Now we can see the asses we are kicking."  Raphael said as he twirled his sais.

"No Raph."  Leonardo said to him.  "Put up your sais.  They are not here to fight."

Raphael gave them a look before returning his sais to his belt. 

"Professor, this is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, and Splinter."  Kurt explained as he stepped forward.  "They are mutants too."

"So, I see."  Xavier replied practically lost for words.  "I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm."

"It is nice to meet both of you."  Splinter said as he extended his hand.  "I am Splinter.  Kurt has told us much about you and the school you have created to teach and house young mutants."

"It is nice to meet you too."  Xavier smiled and shook Splinter's furry hand.  "But I must be honest when I say I'm curious."

"Perhaps I should explain."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"That tree is bigger than the school."  Evan said as he looked up. 

"I know."  Jaime replied.  "Ain't it cool?  Mr. Logan found a bird's nest in it one time I saw him climb it."

"Have you ever climbed it before?"

"No."  Jamie replied as he began climbing.  "You ain't a scaredy-cat are you?

"No."  Evan replied as he followed Jamie's lead.  "But won't Mr. Logan get mad."

"Yeah."  Jamie kept climbing.  "But Ms. Munroe just says it's because he's cranky like a grizzly bear."

"Yeah."  Evan agreed.  "And he's hairy like one too."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

Kurt found it hard to even look at Ororo.  Yet, there were so many things he wanted to say to her.  But, he still had that pain in his heart from her rejection.  I just don't understand.  I thought there was something there.  I thought she was feeling the same things that I was.

Ororo sighted.  She almost didn't want to look at him or the hurt in his eyes.  How could I be so cold hearted?  I was too busy thinking about my own feelings to notice his.  Why couldn't I be honest with him and tell him what I feel?

As both of their eyes finally met, neither of them heard what Splinter and Xavier were talking about.  They didn't hear the origin stories of the Turtles or the X-men.  They didn't hear the discussion about mutation.  They didn't even hear about the threat of Dragon Lord and his Rank army.  Alls they could hear was the sound of each others breathing. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come on Evan."  Jamie said as he climbed higher in the tree.

"Jamie."  Evan looked up at him from the branch he was on.  "Don't you think we are high enough?"

"Na uh."  Jamie shook his head.  "Bobby and Piotr are going to find us if we don't go higher."

"OK."  Evan began climbing higher.  "If you say so."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I've felt this dragon's presence around my school for a few days now."  Xavier said after Splinter cleared up the story.  "But I have been stumped as to what its intentions are.  I think it is after Cerebro, the device I use to locate mutants.  However, after what you are telling me, it sounds like it was after more."

"We are not sure what it was after either."  Donatello added.  "Raphael and Venus overheard the Dragon Lord reciting a spell the other day."

"And what was the spell?"  Xavier asked.

"I'm not really sure."  Venus replied.  "The language in which he spoke is an ancient dialect.  I can barely understand him, let alone translate it with the help of my scrolls."  She explained.  "I'm a little over half way through, but I still haven't made must progress.  The only thing I am sure of is that the spell has something to do with power."

"Power."  Xavier thought for a moment.  That could mean a lot of things."

"Well Professor."  Donatello addressed.  "You said this Cerebro machine can locate both mutants and humans."

"Yes Donatello.  It can."

"And it requires a powerful mind to operate."

"Yes, it does."  Xavier replied.  "I am one of the few who can operate it.  If it was to fall into the wrong hands, the consequences would be devastating.  Just by concentrating hard enough, one can wipe out an entire race."

"You know, Dragon Lord is quite powerful."  Leonardo reminded them.  "After all, Dragon Lord used his mind to break through the Realm of Dreams to free himself from his mirror prison."

"Dragon Lord wants to take over the world again."  Donatello reminded them as he held his arm.  "If he was to use Cerebro, he could wipe out all human and mutants and take back the world."

"All that is true."  Venus stepped in.  "But why would he attack Kurt?"

_Yes, why would he._  Xavier thought to himself.

"Maybe, he was just trying to distract us."  Leonardo suggested.  "You know, trying to confuse us with his plan."

_I think there is more to this._  Splinter thought to himself.

"Yes Maybe."  Xavier folded his hands.  "But if that's the case, then my school is in danger.  Logan is its only line of defense besides the security system."

Donatello walked over to his computer and looked at the screen.  "The dragons are stationary at the moment."

"That don't mean they ain't preparing for an attack."  Raphael added.  "Dragons ain't stupid and they don't give up that easily."

"Raph's right."  Leonardo agreed.  "They might be waiting for the right moment.  Most probably after sunset to avoid being seen."

"Perhaps Professor, we should go to your school."  Splinter suggested.  "Your X-men are not use to such a mystical enemy.  Together, we can fight back and defeat Dragon Lord before he defeats us."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Why haven't Bobby and Piotr found us yet?"  Evan asked from the branch he was sitting on.

"I don't know."  Jamie shrugged.  "Maybe they are looking at girls again."

"If they are looking at girls again, we are going to be up here for fifty million years."  Evan reminded him.  "Let's climb down."

Jamie's eyes widened as he looked down.  "Whoa."

"Jamie."

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Alright.  That's the end of this chapter. Jamie and Evan are mischievous. Looks like Bobby is going to get into some more trouble.  Oh well.  I ain't really a Bobby/Iceman fan.

Anyways.  Thanks for the reviews.  See you next chapter.

Michelle


	19. Perfect By Nature

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XIX:  Perfect by Nature

By:  Michelle

Logan came back outside grumbling about the toilet.  _Damn kids shoving a toilet paper roll down the fucking toilet.  Then, the mother fucker sprays me.  What next?_  He stopped at the basketball court.  "Where are Jamie and Evan?"

_Oh shit._  Bobby looked around.  "Who?"

"Jamie and Evan."  Logan replied.  "You know.  Multiplicity and Ororo's nephew.  Also known as the two mischievous little boys I told you to watch."

"Oh that Jamie and Evan."  Bobby began to panic.  "They are playing hide and seek."

"Oh really."  Logan grunted as he walked forward.  "And let me guess, they are hiding."

"That's a possibility."   Bobby's said with his voice shaking. 

"GOD DAMNIT DRAKE."  Logan fussed.  "IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO THOSE BOYS, YOU AND MUSCLES ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT WITH ME."  His claws extended and he stormed off.

_This is the second time I messed up._  Bobby sighed.  _How could I be so stupid?_ 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As Ororo sat down in the driver's seat of the car, she felt extremely awkward.  It had nothing to do with Splinter and Professor talking each other's ears off in the back seat of the car.  Or the fact that Professor invited five turtles and a rat to the school.  No.  Those weren't the reasons at all.  The problem was seated in the passenger's seat.  That's where Kurt sat.  And that's where he remained silent.  It was killing her.

Kurt fiddled with his rosary as he looked out the window.  It was around one o'clock, so he had to have his image inducer on.  If only he could hide the hurt he was feeling.  He had thought for sure Ororo was feeling the same way he was, but it was obviously not the case.  Once again, his heart was in the warpath of being broken. 

Ororo couldn't stand the silence anymore, plus she wasn't really interested in hearing the various stories Splinter and Professor X were exchanging about their students.  She turned on the radio and adjusted the speakers to the front of the car.

**_Perfect by nature_**_  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
  
_

"How can you read your scrolls while Leo is driving?"  Michaelangelo said to Venus.  "I'm getting sick again just thinking about it."

"Well I'm bored."  Venus replied.  "Besides, Donnie's fiddling with some stupid invention of his and he's not getting sick."

"For your information."  Donatello jumped in the conversation.  "My invention is not stupid.  It is guaranteed for success." 

"Just like that last invention of yours." Leonardo added.  "What was it?  The lighten up ray."

"Hey, it worked."  Donatello defended.  "Just not like I had hoped.  This time, however, I know will have success."

"So, what is it?"  Venus asked.

"It is a Retourer Ray."  Donatello explained. 

"And what does this Retourer ray do?"

"It sends an object to a different location."  Donatello looked at the puzzled looks on their faces.  "Let me explain.  Say like we want to send the lunatic motorcycle driver Raphael back to the lair."

"Ok."

"First of all, you have to set the coordinates on the dial here."  Donatello showed them.  "Then, you take aim and whatever the beam shines on is transported to the location you set on the dial."  He smiled proudly.  "I got the idea from the time Venus summoned a spell to send Dragon Lord back to his palace."

"And you think this could do the same thing."

"Of course."

"Ok Donnie.  Whatever you say."  Leonardo replied and shook his head.  "I'm gonna put on some music.  Maybe it will make the drive seem faster."

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
_

_Where the hell are them kids?_  Logan sniffed around the air.  He followed the scent to the base of the tree.  _Fuck._  "JAMIE.  EVAN."

"Mr. Logan."  Jamie whined from the top of the tree. 

"What are you two doing up there?"  Logan fussed.  "Climb down right now."

"We can't."  Evan replied.  "We're scared."

"Great."  Logan mumbled.  "Alright.  Stay there.  I'm coming up."  _I knew I should have asked Rogue to watch them.  Professor better not be lenient on Drake this time.  I ask him to do one thing and he can't even get that right.  How hard is it to watch two eight year olds?  Now I'm the one stuck climbing this fucking tree.  _

"Hey Mr. Logan."  Jamie said with a pouty face as he sat on the branch beside them.  "Are you mad at us?"

_Fuck Yeah._  "No munchkin."  Logan replied.  "Not at you."   _Drake is in such deep shit._  "Come on you two, let's get down."

_  
look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she  
  
_

After what seemed like endless hours of driving, they all finally pulled up at the mansion. 

"Damn."  Michaelangelo said as he got out of hummer.  "This is a school."

Xavier chuckled.  "This was my home ever since I was a little boy."  He explained.  "I converted it into a school a few years ago after teaching my first students how to control their powers.  Ororo is one of the few that joined as a teacher here."

"Awesome."

Donatello's eyes widened.  A school for mutants.  This is like a dream come true. 

"Come this way."

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie _

"I can't believe the two of you could be so irresponsible."  Logan fussed at Bobby and Piotr while the rest of the students played in the rec room "And I expected better out of you Drake, especially after what happened in the mall the other day."

"We're sorry Mr. Logan."

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't cut it."  Logan replied.  "What if one of them would have fallen?  Did you ever think of that?  How about the fact that there were intruders in the mansion the other night?"

"Sorry."  Bobby hung his head. 

Logan grumbled a few things under his breath when he caught the scent.  SNIKT.  His claws extended to attack.

"Logan, it's alright."  Xavier said as he entered the room.  

"Alright my ass."  Logan replied.  "You went to find Kurt and you bring home a pet store."

Leonardo pulled Raphael back after that comment.  "It's alright Raph.  Calm down."

"One of them in particularly happens to be one of our uninvited guests from the other night."  Logan said as eh got up in Leonardo's face.  "It was you, wasn't it?"

Leonardo's eyes widened.  "How did you know?"

"The nose knows."  Logan replied.  "If you get my drift."

"I didn't mean to alarm you."  Leonardo said in his defense. 

"We'll see."

"Logan."  Xavier said to him.  "Perhaps an explanation is in order."

"Yeah."  Logan retracted his claws.  "Well start yapping' Chuck, cuz I ain't getting any younger."_  
  
i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore_

After the explanation to Logan, The Turtles found themselves in a whole new world.  They originally thought everyone would freak out by their appearance, but that was not the case.  In fact, they were curious and asking questions to no end.

"Ms. Munroe.  See, see, see."  Jamie said to Ororo.  "I told you there was a turtle eating pizza last night, but you didn't believe us."

"Yes, you sure did."  Ororo admitted.

"What kind of pizza you like?"  Evan asked remembering what his aunt told him the other night.

Leonardo smiled.  "I like strawberries and chili pizza."

"Gross."  Evan replied.

"It's an acquired taste."  Leonardo laughed. 

"Speaking of food."  Logan said.  "What are we gonna feed the kids tonight?"

"Well, since everybody likes pizza."  Xavier replied.  "It would be the best way to go."_  
  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Venus looked over at Ororo, then Kurt.  She could sense something between them.  _Kurt seems so upset since Ororo arrived at our home.  Why is that?  She seems upset too_.  She sighed and thought for a moment.  _Neither of them has spoken a word to each other since they were reunited.  I wonder what happened._

Ororo took a quick glance at Kurt as she debated what she wanted to say to him.  _How could I be such a fool?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Another chapter done!  I'm so proud of myself.**

**The song breaking up the scenes in this chapter is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.  Also, if no one noticed, I got the title of this fanfic from the first line in the song.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews.  See you next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	20. Interaction

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XX:  Interaction

By:  Michelle

"Mmmm….Pizza."  Michaelangelo said as two boxes were placed at the table he was sitting at.  ""Food of gods and turtles."

Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and Piotr stared at him as he began stuffing his face.  After a while, they couldn't help but laugh.

"Is there something on my face?"  Michaelangelo asked with a pepperoni on his nose. 

"Yeah."  Bobby laughed.  "On your nose."

Michaelangelo practically crossed his eyes trying to look at his nose.  Then, in an effort to get the pepperoni off and get attention, he tried to use his tongue to get it off.  "Almost got it."

Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and Piotr laughed at the scene Michaelangelo was causing. 

Leonardo just rolled his eyes.  _God Mikey.  Can you be anymore embarrassing?_

Ororo picked at her slice of cheese pizza.  She was hungry, yet then again she couldn't eat.  The silence between her and Kurt was really starting to take its toll.

Kurt leaned back in his chair.  He was starving, but too sick to the stomach to eat.  He wanted to end the silence between him and Ororo, but he wasn't even sure where to begin.

What do I say to her?  I'm I suppose to apologize to her?  Or is she supposed to apologize to me?  What would we really be apologizing to each other for?  Kurt sighed.  "Excuse me."  He said as the got up from the table.  "It has been a long day.  I'm going to lie down."

"Alright Kurt."  Xavier said to him.  "I will contact you if I need you."

"Ja Professor."

BAMF

Ororo sighed as she watched him disappear leaving behind a sulfur and brimstone smelling blue smoke.  Should I follow him?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Later that evening…**

"This is the Danger Room."  Xavier explained Splinter, Leonardo, Venus, Donatello, and Raphael.  "It's where the X-men train for battle."  He motioned for them to look out the window.  "Logan, also known as Wolverine, may look like he is fighting the air around him.  But, in the Danger Room, he is surrounded by a program creating an illusion of a battle."

"Really."  Donatello said as he looked out the window.  "So you use computer animated simulations and robots to train."

"That is correct Donatello."  Xavier answered.  "The robot that appeared out of the side has a hologram surrounding it.  So, to Logan, it maybe one of his adversaries."

"Looks kinda cheesy if ya ask me."  Raphael said as the looked at Logan fight.

"Raph."

"Well."  Raphael shrugged.  "It does."

Xavier wheeled over to him.  "Would you like to try it out?"

"Shit."  Raphael said to him.  "I'd mop the floor in that thing."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes."

"Alright then."  Xavier said as he shut down the program Logan was on. 

Logan grunted as the scene around him disappeared.  "Alright, who the fuck cut off my simulation?"

"I did Logan."  Xavier said over the loud speaker.  "I'm sending down Raphael for a demonstration." 

"I really don't want the company, Chuck."  Logan reminded him that he preferred to fight alone unless he, Storm and Nightcrawler had to do a team fight.

"Oh well."  Raphael said he walked up besides Logan.  "Afraid I might make you look bad."

Logan mumbled something under his breath and signaled for Xavier to restart the simulation.

"So Leo, how long do you think it will take for Raph to get his ass kicked?"  Donatello asked. 

"Five minutes."  Leonardo replied. 

"That's all you are giving him.  I think he might make it to ten tops."  Donatello replied.  "What do you think Venus?"

"Huh."  Venus said snapping from a daze she was in.

"How long do you think it will take for Raph to get his ass kick down there?" 

"Oh."  Venus thought for a moment.  "I don't know.  Maybe three."  She said.  "I'm not really in the mood for betting.  I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Ok."  Leonardo said.  "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No.  I'll be fine."  Venus replied.  "Professor Do you mind if I take a walk."

"No Venus."  Xavier replied.  "Go right ahead."

The Danger Room didn't look like a giant metal room.  It looked like a jungle.  Out of what seemed to be bushes, three simulated robots came out.  Wolverine described them as Sabretooth, Scalphunter, and Riptide.  Raphael described it as HOLY SHIT.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Alright."  Michaelangelo said calming down from his laughter.  "This is my Fire Marshall Bill impression."  He turned around.  "Let me tell ya, tell ya something, tell ya something.  Let me tell ya some-thing." 

This guy cracks better jokes than I do.  Bobby thought to himself.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING.  There's a little kitty cat walking up the street.  Pick it up.  It's a female.  Ahhh!"  Michaelangelo said and imitated a cat attacking him. 

They students were laughing at him so hard many were crying. 

"Ahhhhhh!" 

Venus shook her head as she walked in the room.  Michaelangelo acts so stupid sometimes.  "Hey Mikey."

"AHHHH!"  Michaelangelo stopped acting like a fool the second he heard her voice.  "Hello Babe.  How you doin'?"  He said imitating Joey from Friends.

_Great he's hitting on me._  "No."  Venus replied.  "Actually, I'm looking for Ororo.  Have you seen her?"

Michaelangelo scratched his head.  "I don't know where she is."

"She might be in the greenhouse."  Rogue said to her.  "She usually goes there in the evenings to water her plants."

"Where's the greenhouse?"

"On the other side of the mansion."  Bobby pointed.  "You just go straight down the hallway and you will run into it."

"Ok."  Venus replied.  "Thank you."

Michaelangelo waited until she left before he started again.  "Alright.  Where was I?  Oh yeah."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7**

Raphael spun his sais as he defeated one of the robots, called Scalphunter.  He had to admit this wasn't as easy as it looked.  Wolverine was barely breaking a sweat, but he on the other hand was finding it hard to breath. 

Raphael dodged a series of spikes from the simulation of Riptide.  One sliced him in the arm.  He glanced at it to see blood roll down his arm.  _Damn, this thing is for real._ 

Wolverine dodged Sabretooth's swings several times.  He always hated Sabretooth.  Ever since Alkali Lake, he had been remembering a few things from his past.  One of the things her remembered was working with Sabretooth and how much they hated each other. 

Leonardo's eyes widened at the fight below.  He could see Raphael struggling with the robot.  _Well, it serves Raph right for acting so cocky._

Wolverine flipped Sabretooth over his back slamming him to the ground.  He jumped on him and stabbed him in the chest with both hands.  He howled in satisfaction of the kill.

Raphael backed up slightly as Riptide advanced at him.  He managed to dodge another series of spikes, but he wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

Wolverine looked over to the struggling Raphael.  Kid's about to get nailed.  He leaped in the air with his arms out and claws extended.

Raphael found himself weaponless and corner when he saw Wolverine practically flying in the air.  _Is that man nuts or what?_ 

Wolverine slammed into Riptide and sunk his claws deep into it.  When he stood up, the simulation cut off.  "Come on." 

"Problems Raph."  Leonardo said as his brother and Logan walked into the room. 

Raphael gave him an evil eye.  "Shut up Leo." 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Venus slowly opened the door to the greenhouse.  She was in aw at the different types of plants there.  Some were even from her homeland in China.  Of course, what really surprised her was the mini rain cloud floating around watering the plants.  "Ororo."

"Who's there?"  Ororo asked as she looked around.

"It's Venus."  She said.  "I would like to talk to you."

"About what?"  Ororo asked and got back to transferring on of her plants into a larger pot.

"It's about Kurt."  Venus replied and walked over to her.  "And you."

Ororo sighed.  "There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why do I sense something is wrong?"  Venus replied.  "I may not be a telepath like Professor Xavier, but I do know when something is not right.  Why have you and Kurt acting so distant, when there is something there between you."

"You're not going to leave until I answer you, are you?"  Ororo sighed as Venus shook her head no.  "Kurt asked me on a date, and I said no."

"Why would you tell him No.?"  Venus asked.  "He's such a sweet man."

"I know."  Ororo hung her head.  "And it has nothing to do with his appearance if that is what you are thinking.  It has to do with me."

"I don't understand."

"I've been in bad relationships before."  Ororo explained.  "I guess a part of me is afraid of getting hurt again."

"That's understandable."

"The other part of me is afraid of losing him."  She said.  "I don't want to get too attached to one person to have them taken away from me by an adversary."

"True."  Venus admitted.  "But would you rather lose someone without them knowing how you feel about them?  Wouldn't it be better to love someone for five minutes, then to never love at all?"

Ororo wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffled.  "What do you know about love?"

"Nothing."  Venus replied.  "I can't say I have ever been in love.  But when that moment comes, I am never going to let it slip thru my fingers."  She said to her.  "I'll see you later Ororo."

Ororo stood there speechless until Venus left the greenhouse. Then, she cried.  I need to talk to him.  I need to let him know how I feel.  She wiped the tears from her eyes and headed towards Kurt's room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yeah.  Another chapter finished.**

**Fire Marshall Bill was an act Jim Carrey did on the TV Show _In Living Color_.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Oh.  For those of you awaiting my sequel to _The Truth Hurts_, I am working on the first few chapters.  I'm not going to post it until this fanfic is finished.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	21. Apology Accepted

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXI: Apology Accepted

By: Michelle

Ororo stood in front of Kurt's door. She held up her hand to knock, but was afraid to. _Come on Ororo. Pull yourself together. You can do this._ She took calming breaths. _Feel Better. Well, sort of. Come on Ororo. You can do this._

She knocked on the door softly and waited. _No one came. Maybe he knows it's me and doesn't want to see me. Can't blame him. _ She went to turn and walk away, but she stopped herself. _Stop this Ororo. Don't give up like this._

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Kurt was kneeling on the floor with his eyes closed and his unique hands holding the rosary. He was praying. She almost didn't want to disturb him.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do**

He didn't notice her, so she just stood there and admired him. He may have the body of a devil, but he has the heart of an angel. That's what she liked about him.

**But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**

That's what she loved about him. _I love him_. Ororo sniffled and she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

Kurt's eyes shot open as he heard the noise. He made the sign of the cross and looked at the door. Ororo stood there with her long silvery hair in a mess ponytail and full of sweat and potting soil. _She has been in the garden. I've never seen her look so beautiful before.  
_  
**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**

Ororo's sapphire eyes met Kurt's golden ones. "Hey."

"Hallo." Kurt stood up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

**A reason to start over new**  
**and the reason is you**

"I want to talk to you." Ororo said softly as she walked forward.

Kurt placed his rosary on his dresser and sighed. "So talk."

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday**

"I'm sorry." Ororo said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean…to…" hurt_ you._ She looked away from him slightly and let them fall. _I'm sorry._

**And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away**

Kurt watched her she lost all her compose. He had never seen her like this before. Sure she cried when Jean past away, but her tears now were for another reason. Ororo was always the strongest of the X-men, but not now. Not here before him.  
  
**And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**

Kurt walked up to her and reached out his hand to wipe away her tears. _I didn't mean to make you cry._   
  
**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**

Ororo felt the soft caress of his hand brush away her tears. "Kurt I'm sorry."

**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You **

"Sorry for vhat?" Kurt asked as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

**and the reason is You **

"For hurting you." Ororo cried. "I didn't mean to."

**and the reason is You **

"I know." Kurt replied feeling his own eyes filling with tears.

**and the reason is You **

"I'm sorry Kurt." Ororo cried. "I care so much about you. You have always been there for me."  
  
**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

Kurt looked at her tear flowing face and her puffy red eyes. He knew she had meant every word she was saying.

"Kurt you mean a lot to me." Ororo said as he cupped her face. "I…"

Before she could finish, Kurt pulled her into a kiss and she didn't object.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

When they broke apart, they were both breathless. Kurt pulled Ororo close to him and she leaned her head on his chest. They didn't know how long they stood like that and they didn't care at the moment. _Apology accepted_.

**.**

Logan stood out in the hallway with his arms folded shaking his head. _Nothing my ass. It's about time those two got together._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The song in this chapter is _The Reason by Hoobastank_. I have been dying to write this chapter since I heard this song on the radio. I knew it would be perfect by nature. **

**Anyways. I better get cracking on the next chapters. See you next time.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	22. Wanting to Stay

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXII:  Wanting to Stay

By:  Michelle

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**DISCLAIMER:  I just write fanfics for fun.  It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit.  **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"I am going to get some sleep."  Splinter said as he peeked in one of the guest rooms his students gathered in.  "Good night."

"Night Sensei."  Leonardo said. 

"Night."

They all waited until Splinter was long and go before they began a vital conversation.

"Ain't this place great?"  Donatello said as he reclined on one of the beds. 

"This place is alright."  Raphael replied. 

"Alright."  Michaelangelo said.  "This place is da bomb."

"Da bomb."  Leonardo looked at him like he was insane. 

"Can we stay here?"  Michaelangelo asked boldly.

"Stay here."  Leonardo's eyes widened.  "Mikey are you serious?"

"Yeah." 

"He's trippin'" Raphael said folding his arms.

"Actually."  Donatello said as he sat up.  "I wouldn't mind staying here either."

"Why?"  Venus asked letting her voice be heard.  "Why would you guys want to stay here?"

"Why?"  Donatello's eyes widened.  "Why not?  This place is great."

Leonardo folded his arms.  "But it's not our home."

"Home is where ever your heart is."  Donatello replied.  "I mean did you even look around this place.  I like it.  I want to stay here."

"Me too."  Michaelangelo agreed.

Why is this happening? Leonardo sighed.  They've become attached and want to stay.

"News flash ya'll."  Raphael said to them.  "This place is full of humans.  We could never stay here.  I will not stay here."

"Raph, they are mutants."  Donatello corrected him.

"Mutants."  Raphael replied.  "Ha.  They don't even know what a mutant is."

"A mutant is an individual or organism that has undergone an aver of genetic changes."  Donatello answered.  "They are mutants."

"Cut the scientific shit Don."  Raphael replied.  "And listen to this.  They are more human than we will ever be.  So stop kidding yourself."

"No.  I am not kidding myself."  Donatello argued back.  "Yeah, we're not human.  I know I am a walking talking turtle, but that doesn't mean I don't want what everyone else has."  He said with his voice rising.  "I mean it's not fair that we live in a fucking sewer selling shit off of eBay and scrapping by in order to survive.  Meanwhile, Shredder and Dragon Lord and every other psycho path we encounter live the high and mighty life."

"Yeah, it ain't' fair."  Raphael replied.  "I hate it as much as you."

"Then why are you against me."

"Because you and Mike are talking crazy."  Raphael fussed.  "We don't belong here."

"You know Raph."  Donatello said to him.  "Just because you are miserable, don't mean you have to make everyone else that way."

"You know what Don."  Raphael said as he stomped forward.  "I had just about enough of you."

"Guys calm down."  Leonardo stood between them before they could fight.  "This is getting out of hand."

"Well, Fearless Leader.  Tell Don and Mike they are nuts."  Raphael said rudely.

Donatello rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, well tell Raph he's a selfish bastard."

Raphael growled under his breath. 

"Stop this, now."  Leonardo said holding Raphael back.  "Raph."

Venus wanted to scream as she watched the scene before her.  Both Michaelangelo and Donatello were arguing with Raphael, who could care less about what they wanted.  Leonardo was in the middle of it, trying to keep peace as usual.  It was a wonder he hadn't gone insane yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo held Kurt tightly.  _I don't want this to end._  She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.  "I need to get going."

"Ja."  Kurt replied as they slowly broke apart.  "I valk you to your room."  He said and took her hand.

Ororo squeezed Kurt's hand tightly as they walked to her room.  "Kurt, can you promise me something?"

"Ja." 

"Promise me that you will never run off like that again."  Ororo said as they stopped in front of her door.  "Promise me, you will never scare me like that again."

"I scared you." 

"Yeah."  Ororo replied.  "I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry."  Kurt apologized.  "I vas upset.  I didn't realize it would hurt you so much."  He said softly.  "I don't want to hurt you Ororo.  And I know now you are afraid of being hurt."

"Yeah."  Ororo nodded.  "I want to start this off slow."

"Me too."

"How about we have a picnic tomorrow in the garden?"  Ororo suggested.  "If you want."  She went to run her fingers through her hair, and then realized how she looked.  _Oh Goddess.  I've been in the garden and I'm all sweaty and dirty.  _

"I'd love to."  Kurt smiled.  "I'll see you tomorrow."  He kissed her softly on the lips.  "And by the vay, you look beautiful."

Ororo stared dumbfounded as he walked down the hallway back to his room.  She walked back in her room and closed the door.  She leaned back on it and smiled.  _Tomorrow can't come faster enough._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"I'm tired of this shit."  Raphael fussed.  "I'm going to my room.  Maybe, ya'll come to your senses in the morning."  He said as he slammed the door behind him. 

"I feel sorry for you Mike."  Donatello said to him.

"Why?"

"Because."  Donatello said laying back down with his hands folded behind his head.  "You have to share a guest room with him."

"I ain't staying in the same room with him."  Michaelangelo replied.  "Iceman and Colossus have an extra bed in their room.  I'm gonna chill in there tonight."  He said as he got up.  "That Iceman is a riot."  He said and rushed out the room.

"I better get going too."  Venus said.  "Good night Leo, Don."

Leonardo rushed to open the door for her.  "I'll walk you."

"Thanks."  Venus answered as they headed to the girls dorms. 

"You nervous."

"Sort of."  Venus replied.  "April has been the only woman I hung out with before.  What if those girls don't like me?"

"Venus, I'm sure it's going to be alright."  Leonardo replied.  "They probably act like the teenage girls you see on TV.  You know.  Like in that Clueless movie."

"I suppose." 

"Venus, you'll be fine."  Leonardo said to comfort her.  "Just be yourself."

"Yeah."  Venus thought for a moment.  "Leo?"

"What?"

"Do you want to stay here?"  Venus asked.

Leonardo's eyes widened.  "I don't know."  He replied.  "This place is nice.  I wouldn't mind living here."

"If you had to decide for all of us."  Venus asked as they stopped in front of the girls' door.  "What would you chose?"

Leonardo sighed.  "I wouldn't."  He replied.  "Just because I'm the leader, doesn't mean I control everything in yawls lives.  I'd leave the decision up to the rest of you."

"You would let us each make up our own minds."  Venus said.  "You would let us break apart."

"If that's what ya'll want."  Leonardo replied and realized what he said.  _What kind of leader breaks apart his team?  I'm supposed to hold it together_. 

"Oh."  Venus replied.  "I was just wondering."

"Yeah."  Leonardo sighed.  He knew he had a big decision to make. 

"It will be alright Leo."  Venus said softly.  "I know you will make the right decision when the time comes."

"Yeah."  He replied.  "I suppose."

"Like Hi."  A cheery voice said as the door opened.  "I'm Kitty."

"Hello."

"Hi." 

"Like come on in."  Kitty smiled.  "We are all about to paint our nails."

"You're going to be fine."  Leonardo said as he kissed Venus on the cheek.  "I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Ok."  Venus blushed. 

Kitty closed the door behind them.  "Like that's Rogue and that's Jubilee."

"Hey."

"Hey Chica."

"Hi."  Venus said shyly.

"Come on."  Kitty said dragging to the land of nail painting.  "So like that guy Leo.  Is he your boyfriend?"

Venus blushed.  "No, he isn't."

"Really."  Jubilee replied.  "Because for a turtle guy he was hot."

"No."  Venus blushed.  _Yeah he is hot_.  "No, he isn't."

"Oh."  Jubilee replied.  "You know who is hot though?"

"Who?"

"Johnny Depp."  Rogue answered quickly.

"Johnny Depp is hot."  Venus agreed.  "I like him in Pirates of the Caribbean.  Orlando Bloom too."

"I love Orlando Bloom."  Kitty added.  "He's so cute with his elf ears in the Lord of the Rings.  Kind of like Mr. Wagner's." 

Venus giggled.  _I think I'm going to fit in here._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dragon Lord sharpened his sword as he prepared for battle.  "I want the men well rested."  He ordered his commander.  "We will leave at two."

"Yes Majesty."  Kurai bowed.  "Are you sure we will be able to take them?  These mutants have different powers than the Turtles."

"Dragons are powerful shamans and extreme warriors." Dragon Lord said as he looked at his blade.  "We will take them." 

"What about the Turtles?"  Kurai reminded him.  "They are already at that school.  The Shinobi is blocking you from peeking in."

"Indeed the Shinobi's powers are strong, yet not strong enough."  Dragon Lord replied.  "Venus maybe able to stop me from using the mirror from seeing them, but she is still unable to stop me from messing with minds.  Leonardo, the leader, is confused of what he wants to do.  Just like the weather goddess was.  He will be an easy target."

"Yes Majesty."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leonardo walked back into the room he shared with Donatello.  He knew he had a big decision to make.  Why does this have to be so hard?  He thought as he plopped on his bed.

Donatello looked up from tinkering with his gadget on his bed on the other side of the room.  "Leo, you're on my side right"

Why?  "I'm on no one's side."  Leonardo replied.

"You mean to tell me, you wouldn't want to stay."  Donatello said.

"I didn't say anything about not wanting to stay."  Leonardo replied.  "I just said I'm on no one's side."

Donatello sighed.  "Leo, I want to stay."

"I know Don."   He sighed.  "But why?"

"I don't know."  Donatello said as he began walking around the room.  "I want to go to school. I want to make something of myself. I'm tired of not being anything.  Don't you want the same?"

"I guess."

"You guess."

"I don't know Don."  Leonardo sat up.  "I want to do plenty of stuff with my life."

"Like what."

"I don't know."  Leonardo shrugged.  "I want to be a ninja master.  Have my own students."

"Well if you stayed, you could have that opportunity."  Donatello said truthfully.  "I'm sure a lot of these students would love to train in Ninjitsu.  You would make a good teacher."

"Yeah."  Leonardo sighed.  _He's trying to get me to side with him_.  "But this isn't my home."  He reminded him.  "I know the sewer ain't they greatest place in the world, but I can't complain.  My family has always made it worth it."

_Just take Raph's side why don't you.  Donatello flipped open his laptop.  _

"You checking on Dragon Lord?"

"Yeah."  Donatello replied.  "He's been stationary for a while now.  It's really weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Rank must be sleeping or something."  He said to him.  "They haven't moved at all in the last couple of hours."

"That is weird."  Leonardo thought for a moment. 

"Well, what if we read him wrong?"  Donatello suggested.  "What if he isn't interested in Kurt anymore?  Or maybe, he knows he will be defeated by us again."

"Dragon Lord would never give up that easily."  Leonardo reminded him.  "Especially without a fight."

"I don't know Leo."  Donatello replied.  "We did give his army a good beating last night."

"True."  _But it still doesn't make sense_.  "Well I'm going to go to bed." 

"Alright."  Donatello replied.  "I'm going to make sure my computer will alarm us if Dragon Lord makes a move."

"Alright."  Leonardo replied.  "Oh and Donnie."

"Yeah.'

"We'll talk more about staying here tomorrow."  Leonardo said.  "Alright."

"Alright."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**YEAH!!!!  Another chapter down.  In case you haven't noticed, I'm counting down to the end of this fanfic.  There isn't many chapters left.  **

**Well, I gotta go.  Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	23. Chapter 23

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXIII:

By:  Michelle

Leonardo looked around the room.  _What's going on?_  He thought as he climbed out of bed.  "Donnie."

He waited for an answer, but found none.  "Raph, Mike, Venus."  He called out to the others, but they didn't reply either.  _Where is everybody?_

"Professor.  Kurt."  He walked out into the smoke filled hallway.  It had an eerie feeling about it.  It disturbed him. 

_Leonardo._

He spun around looking for where the voice came from. 

_Leonardo._

His eyes fixated on the glowing red eyes piercing him through the smoke.  _Dragon Lord._  He thought and pulled out his katana ready for battle. 

Dragon Lord stepped before him with his katana covered in blood.  "You're the last one I want."

Leonardo's eyes widened.  _What does he mean by that?_  Slowly the smoke rolled away revealing to him the truth.  _What the?  Donnie.  Raph.  Venus.  Mikey.  Sensei.  Kurt.  Ororo.  Professor.  __Logan__.  _"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!!!!!"

"Yes." 

Before Leonardo could react, he felt the katana blade slice into his neck.  He coughed as he felt the blood gurgle in his exposed throat.  He dropped his katana and leaned against the wall staring at Dragon Lord with his heavy eyelids.  "What…did you…want from…us?"

Dragon Lord walked over to him and lifted his chin.  "I want your powers." 

"No."  Leonardo's body ached as the spell Dragon Lord cast sucked his strength from his body.  He was no longer Leonardo, the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  He was a part of Dragon Lord just like everyone else. 

Through Dragon Lord's eyes he watched his limp body fall to the floor with a **_THUD._**

Leonardo shot up in bed breathing heavy and felling his neck.  _It was a dream.  It was only a dream.  _He looked over the see Donatello sleeping in the bed across the room.  _It was only a dream._

He got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to drink.  He didn't want to go to back to sleep.  He looked over at the clock on the wall.  _It's only __1:55__._  He sat down at the table and laid his head down.  _What a fucked up nightmare?_

"You are up late, my son."  Splinter said as he sat down beside him. 

Leonardo looked up.  "Sensei.  I didn't know you were up."

"Something in the air is not quite right."  Splinter replied as he walked over to him.  "It is hard to sleep during those times."

"Yeah."

Splinter lifted his chin.  "What happen to your neck my son?"

"What do you mean?"

Splinter looked at it carefully.  "It's like someone tried to choke you."

"It does."  Leonardo felt his neck again.  He cringed slightly as he felt the bruises. 

"What happened?"  Splinter asked, and then he received a mental image why.  "We need to get to the War Room."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dragon Lord stood before his Rank army.  Gathered in front of him were fifty of his best men.  Each was trained in the highest Martial Arts and Shamanism.  "This is all of them."

"Yes Majesty."  Kurai replied.  "We await your orders."

Dragon Lord glared at them hard.  "Tonight will be the night we finally defeat the Turtles.  Their weakest hour is upon them and it will be their last."  He said riling up his men.  "The powers of the mutants are inevitable to take back the world the humans stole from us.  It is time to claim what is rightfully ours.  WHO'S WITH ME?"

The Rank army rallied their cries for their King to hear.

Dragon Lord pulled out his sword and raised it high.  "THEIR POWER IS OURS."  He yelled and began casting his spell.  召唤我们在之外在这儿

The power electrified the room as the dragons disappeared into thin air.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Donatello sat up and held his arm.  _What now?_  He walked over to his computer and looked at the screen.  _What the hell?_  His eyes widened as the signal for the dragons disappeared.  He grabbed his portable tracker and found the same results.  _Shit._

"Leo."  He rushed over to his bed.  "Leo, we have a problem."  _Oh shit where is he?_

Donatello rushed out into the hallway and held his arm again.  _Damn._  He ran to the guest room next to his and banged on the door.

A moody Raphael opened the door.  "WHAT?"

"We have a problem."  Donatello replied.  "Dragon Lord is on the move."

"What do you mean?" 

"My alarm on my computer went off.  Then, the dragon's signal disappeared from the screen."  Donatello answered.  "They are going to attack."

"Shit."  Raphael rushed back in the room and grabbed his belt and sais.  "Where's Leo?"

"I don't know."  Donatello replied.  "But we need to wake the others.  Get Mike, Venus, and Ororo.  I'll wake up the Professor, Sensei, Kurt, and Logan."

While Raphael ran down the hallway to the students dorms, Donatello rushed to Professor Xavier's room.

"Professor."  Donatello opened the door.  "Dragon Lord is on the move."

Professor Xavier sat up in his bed.  _Ororo, Logan, Kurt._  He called out to them mentally.  _Report to the War Room immediately._ 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A few minutes later...in the War Room…

"What the hell is going on?"  Logan grumbled as he walked in the War Room filled with X-men, the Turtles, and the Trainee X-men.   

"Dragon Lord is on the move."  Donatello explained as he hooked up his computer.  "He disappeared from the screen.  That means he's on his way."

"Ass-kicking time."  Raphael replied as he spun around his sais. 

Leonardo folded his arms.  "And he's ready for a fight."

"There are children here."  Ororo reminded them.  "And he wants to battle."

"The Dragon Lord has no compassion for his enemies."  Splinter replied.  "He'll fight like anyone in a war will do."

"Rape the women and slaughter the children."  Ororo remembered every war she lectured about in her history classes.  "Erase your enemy from existing."

"What is he after?"  Rogue asked curiously.

"Kurt."  Michaelangelo replied. 

Bobby's eyes widened.  "He's going to attack the school because he wants one person."

**_You're the last one I want._**  Leonardo heard Dragon Lord's voice echo in his head.  "No.  It's more than that."

"What are you talking about Bub?"  Logan folded his arms.  "He attacked Elf the other night."

"Ja."  Kurt replied.  "He was after me."

"He is after you."  Leonardo replied. 

Xavier thought for a moment.  "What are you getting at?"

"Don't you get it?"  Leonardo explained.  "Dragon Lord doesn't just want Kurt.  He wants all of you.  He wants you for your…"

"Powers."  Venus answered for him.  "That spell he was casting dealt with power."

"He attacked Kurt to steal his teleportation power from him."  Leonardo explained.  "He chose Kurt to be the first because he knew none of us would be able to take him down."

"Dragon Lord is determined to get what he wants."  Venus said to them.  "He isn't going to go down with out a fight.  And his men aren't going to retreat.  They will die with honor if they die fighting."

"You know your enemy better that we do."  Xavier reminded them.  "How can we stop him?"

"My Retourner Ray can send the dragons back where they came from."  Donatello pointed out.  "Venus can also cast a spell to send them back and keep them from ever coming here again."

"That's just two of you taking out the dragons."  Ororo replied to their plan. 

"Oh yeah."  Logan extended his claws.  "In my plan, none of them live to come back."

"That's not the point Logan."  Ororo answered.  "We are going to be heavily outnumbered.  Donatello and Venus can't be everywhere."

"Rogue."  Xavier watched at the teen looked over at him.  "Do you think you can absorb enough of Venus' power to fight?"

"I think so."  Rogue replied. 

"Good."  Xavier looked over to the others.  "Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby.  We need you to start getting the children into the tunnels."

"Like Ok."  Kitty replied.

"Logan, Kurt, Ororo, Piotr, and Rogue.  Suit up."  Xavier ordered.  "Then meet back here."

Logan looked at his extended claws.  "No Problem."

"What about me Professor?"  Bobby asked.  

"You need to help Jubilee and Kitty get the younger students to safety." 

"But I'm able to fight."  Bobby reminded him.

"This isn't a game Drake."  Logan growled at him.  "You couldn't even watch Jamie and Evan for five minutes.  You're not responsible enough to fight.  Now get those kids to safety."

"Yes Sir."  Bobby gave him a glare and walked off.  _It's not fair.  I am responsible._

Splinter looked at his students.  "Donatello.  Are you going to be alright to fight?"

"Yes Sensei."  Donatello replied feeling his arm throb. 

"Leonardo, I am going to get the students to safety."  Splinter said to him.  "You are in charge." 

"Yes Sensei."  Leonardo bowed and turned to Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Venus.  "Alright.  It's Turtle Time."

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

Donatello looked at the computer screen.  Dragon Lord and the Rank army reappeared on the screen.  Shit.  He's not that far from us.  "We need to haul ass."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Another chapter down.  Only…6 more chapters left.  Time for some action.  **

**Thanks everyone for the review.  See you next chapter.**

**Michelle**


	24. The Beginning

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXIV: The Beginning

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER: I just write fanfics for fun. It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit. **

**Some of the opening descriptions came from Chapter 27 of my fanfic, The Truth Hurts.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo Monroe walked proudly in Her Black leather X-suit with a lightning motif on her chest combined with long gloves and thigh-high stiletto boots. Her black cape, which was crossed over the neckline and attached in an asymmetrical way to her shoulder and waist with an X-symbol each, fluttered behind her as she walked. She kept her long flowing silver hair out of her face with a simple black tiara. She stood in front of Xavier ready to show Magneto what happens when you underestimate a **Storm**.

Logan walked out in his X-suit with an angry look on his face. He looked down at the X on his chest as he buckled his belt. . He grunted as he extended and retracted his adamantium claws. With his ruthless and cutthroat attitude, he marched over to take his place next to Storm. He growled under his breath as he stood before Xavier ready to clarify the reasons you shouldn't piss off a** Wolverine**.

Piotr Rasputin stood proud in his sleeveless X-suit. He bent down and strapped up his boots. He stood back up straight with a serious look on his face. He flexed his muscles watching his body from his shoulder pads to his black wristbands turn into full body armor. As he took his place next to Wolverine, he felt what he was: **Colossus****.**

Rogue walked out in her black leather body X-suit and took her place next to Colossus. She tied her hair up into a ponytail leaving her white streak framed loosely around her face. She looked down at her gloved hands, knowing fully what she had to do. She was a Rogue, and today she was going to show what being a mischievous person meant.

**BAMF.** Kurt Wagner appeared beside Rogue causing her to jump slightly. With the flexibility of his suit, he was able to crouch easily. As he fingered his rosary, his tail snaked wildly behind him. This was no circus performance he was about to embark on. It was a fight for their lives. He was the Incredible **Nightcrawler** and he was going to prove how incredible he was.

Xavier smiled proudly at his five X-men: _Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Rogue. _ Then, he turned his head to see the Five Turtles ready to join them in the fight.

"Nice costumes." Logan said sarcastically as the Turtles appeared with their belts and bandannas.

"Dude we're nakey." Michaelangelo said to Leonardo. "Why can't we get uniforms like they do? Do you realize how skinny we would look if we wore black?"

"Michaelangelo." Leonardo rolled his eyes.

Michaelangelo smiled. "It was just a suggestion."

"Shut up Mikey." Raphael answered. "This ain't time for games."

Xavier wheeled forward with his X-men following behind him. "What is our current situation Donatello?"

Donatello hooked up his laptop to the main computer for everyone to see the movement of the dragons. "Dragon Lord's army consists of around sixty men."

"Kind of small for an army." Logan said to that.

"Technically yes." Donatello replied. "But he outnumbers us 6 to 1." He reminded him. "He's been moving through the surrounding trees little by little." He began explaining. "He has the army moving towards the north end of the mansion."

"Those are the teachers' dormitories." Xavier folded his hands.

"It's not a surprise considering Kurt is his first target." Donatello replied. He sucked in a breath as his arm began to throb. "Dragon Lord himself will be fighting."

"Shit."

"How does this Dragon Lord and his army fight?" Logan said as he stepped forward. "I want to know what the hell we are up against."

"The dragons are trained in the martial arts." Venus answered. "They are extremely fierce fighters. They fight with weapons such as katanas and sais, but they stay strictly to hand to hand combat." She said to them. "However, all of Dragon Lord's army is trained to fight using Shaman arts as well. This means spell casting and magic blasts."

"Donatello, are you sure this Retourner Ray works?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm positive." Donatello replied. "I did a few tests earlier."

"Rogue, are you ready?" Xavier looked over to his youngest team member.

"Yes Professor." Rogue pulled off her glove.

Venus stepped before her. From her girls' night with Rogue and friends, she pretty much learned what each was capable of. "I'm ready." She said as she extended her hand.

Rogue took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. **Your master isn't sick. He's trapped in the Realm of Dreams by scheming Dragons. I'm Mei Pieh Chi. I am Shinobi¡­Honestly Raphael. Do can yourself¡­Follow your intuition. Your master's spirit will lead you to him¡­_There will be no revenge_. ** Rogue let go of Venus' hand and they both fell to the floor.

"Venus are you alright?" Leonardo asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes." Damn. Venus replied as she held on to Leonardo. "I am fine." I feel so weak.

" 'm ¶Ô²»" _I'm sorry._ Rogue said and stood in shock. ""ÄÜ¹»ËµÖÐ¹" _I can speak Chinese. _

"Rogue, you are going to need to stay near Venus and help each other." Xavier ordered.

"Yes Professor." Rogue nodded.

"Storm and Leonardo." Xavier addressed the two. "You are both leaders. You need to work together."

Leonardo bowed to Xavier. "Yes Professor."

Storm nodded. "Yes Professor." Then, she glanced at Kurt with worry in her eyes.

Nightcrawler met Ororo's gaze. He could tell she was afraid. I'm going to be alright. He lipped to her.

I know. Storm replied. Then, she got down to business. "We need to keep the dragons out of mansion as best we can."

"It won't be daylight for another hour." Leonardo reminded her. "We need the school's spotlights on are we won't be able to see them are each other."

"I'll take care of the lights." Xavier replied. "You just take care of each other. I'll join you soon."

Storm and Leonardo looked at each other and then the team. They knew they had to succeed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77

"Come on everyone." Jubilee called to the younger students. "We need to keep together."

Kitty phased herself thought the ceiling right in front of her friend. "Like that's everyone."

"Cool beans." Jubilee turned to Splinter. "I'm not sure how far we should go." She said to him. "What if those dragons find out about these underground tunnels?"

"Is there some sort of safety room during the route?" Splinter asked. He and the Turtles always had hidden area they could hide in case they were attacked.

"Yeah." Kitty replied. "There's like supply room Professor has for like if we had to hide again. I know how to get to it."

"Lead the way." Splinter ordered, and then he noticed the look on Bobby's face. "Are you alright Bobby?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I should be up there fighting with them."

"Yes, they may well be true." Splinter replied. "But these children need to have someone to fight for them down here."

"Yeah, I suppose." I should have been more responsible. Bobby looked around at the students.

"Come." Splinter grabbed his hand. "They need your help."

Bobby didn't budge. There was something wrong.

"Come Bobby."

"No." He replied and looked at the students again. "We're missing someone."

"Like no way." Kitty said to him. "I like totally checked the girls and the boys dorms like twice. Everyone is down here."

Bobby shook his head. "What about the teacher's dorms?"

"Storm, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine are all fighting." Jubilee reminded him

"Yeah, but Jamie and Evan aren't." Bobby replied then realized who was missing. "Jamie and Evan stay in the same end of the hallway as Storm because they are so much younger than all of us."

"Like OMG." Kitty replied. "What are we like going to do? We can't take everyone back to get them."

"One of you must go."

"I'll go." Bobby answered. "I'll go get them and meet you at the supply room. I know how to get there."

Splinter watched as Bobby rushed back towards the mansion. He's going to make a good fighter one day. Then, he turned back to the rest of the students. "He'll be alright. We need to keep moving."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The X-men and the Turtles moved stealth fully through the dark grounds of the mansion as they waited for the spotlights to turn on.

"Nightcrawler, can you see anything." Storm asked knowing his unique eyes could see through the dark.

"Nein." Nightcrawler replied. "I don't see anything."

"Donnie, what about your portable tracker?" Leonardo asked.

"They are close." Donatello replied. "Maybe fifty yards from us."

"Closer than that." Logan picked up their scent in the air. "They are moving pretty fast."

'Oh shit." Storm's eyes widened as she notice a pair of red eyes light up in the darkness.

"Heads up." Leonardo said. "Dragon Lord's not alone." He said as noticed several other pairs of red glowing eyes appear behind him. "Donnie, Venus, and Rogue get ready."

Dragon Lord led his Rank army and halted 15 yards before them. He smiled at the view. His red eyes could see the 10 awaiting powers before him. He opened his mouth and breathed out a breath of fire to intimidate them.

'Holy Shit." Wolverine said as the flashed a glimpse of the Dragon Lord.

Dragon Lord stood 7 feet tall with his battle sword in hand. He wore an entire metal body army complete with helmet. In the Turtles, opinion he was dressed like Shredder minus the spike. To the X-men, he wore enough metal for Magneto to have a field day with.

As Dragon Lord closed his mouth, the spotlights kicked on revealing the army he had as well as the X-men and the Turtles. He laughed as the looked the shocked expressions coming from the X-men. "Well well." He said to them. "The gangs all here." He walked forward slowly. "You seem frightened. Of course, you should be." He laughed. "For those of you who don't know who I am, Greetings. I am the Infernal Thunder Lizard. I am his Royal Majesty. I am the DRAGON LORD."

"Save it Bub." Wolverine snapped back extending his claws. "Because the only thing you will be is Shish kabob."

Dragon Lord laughed at his comment. "I serious doubt that."

"This is your warning Lizard Breath." Leonardo pointed at him with his katana. "You turn around now and leave these grounds or prepare to suffer the consequences."

Dragon Lord walked forward again. "No, I think I like it here."

"This is your last warning." Storm said as her eyes pearled over and lightning streaked across the sky. "Turn around now."

Dragon Lord laughed at them as they all stood together ready to fight. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

The Turtles and X-men got in their fight stances. There was no backing down now.

Dragon Lord smiled as the power flowed through him. "So it's a battle you want." He said to them. "SO BE IT." He power surged out of his hands blasting the ground around them.

The Turtles and the X-men fell hard to the ground as it exploded around them. They knew they were going to fighting a hard fight. That is, if they make it¡­

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The war has begun¡­only 5 more chapters left**

**If you are interested in seeing a pic of Dragon Lord or clips from the live action TMNT show, go to _Ninja Turtles Network_ and click on _TV Section_, then _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-The Next Mutation_. The _East Meets West Parts 1-5_ and _Staff of Buki_ clips have the best scenes for seeing Venus, the Dragon Lord, and the mirror ripping as well as the Turtles. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. See you next chapter¡­**

**Michelle**


	25. Hold Your Ground

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXV:  Hold Your Ground

By:  Michelle

Leonardo looked up and watched the dust settle around them.  He wasn't expecting such a direct attach from the Dragon Lord just yet.  And, he was hoping he wouldn't have to face another one.  He stood up and looked around.  "Is everybody alright?"

"Yeah Leo."  Raphael replied sarcastically.  "I feel terrific.  I enjoy having grass and dirt in places I didn't even know they could get."

"Well apparently it didn't include your mouth."  Leonardo replied as he rolled his eyes.  Then, the helped up Venus and Rogue.  "Are you girls alright?" 

"I've been better."  Venus sighed as she looked around. 

"What was that?"  Rogue asked as she dusted herself off. 

"Earth shaker spell."  Venus answered. 

Wolverine grunted as he stood up.  "Yeah, well he shook up the wrong person." 

Nightcrawler helped Ororo to her feet.  "You alright Liebling."

"Yes."  Ororo said taking a deep breath as looked at the team.  'I think we underestimated him."

"You think."  Colossus stood up and looked over to the Dragon Lord's army.  "And to think Iceman wanted to join us."

Donatello stood up thankful his Retourner Ray wasn't damaged.  His arm throbbed, but he wasn't going to tell anyone, especially Leonardo.  "Leo, Storm."  He said looking over to Dragon Lord signaling around.  "Dragon Lord is regrouping." 

"That's not good."  Storm turned to Leonardo.  "He knows we underestimated him."

"He's going to make a frontal attack."  Leonardo informed them from his observation. 

"What's the plan now?"  Michaelangelo asked.  "Besides the kick dragon booty part." 

Leonardo eyed up Dragon Lord on the other end of the field.  "I have a plan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kurai."  Dragon Lord called for his second in command to the Rank as he watched the Turtles and X-men get back up on their feet.

"Yes Majesty."

"They are nervous."  Dragon Lord observed.  "That means they are weak."

Kurai nodded in agreement.  "They will be easier to take down."

"Exactly."  Dragon Lord smiled.  "Bang them up a bit.  Make them know what fear is."  He ordered.  "But I need them alive in order to gain their powers."

"Yes majesty."  Kurai bowed.  "I will make sure the mutants are taken prisoner and brought straight to you."

"Good."  Dragon Lord stared at the Turtles and X-men as Kurai left.  _What are they doing?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on guys keep digging."  Leonardo ordered.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"  Ororo asked as they dug two holes in the loosened soil. 

"Just keep digging Darlin"" Wolverine said to her.  "It's not as bad of an idea as you think.  War been fought like this throughout history."

"Logan I'm a history teacher."  Storm reminded him.  "I know enough about war to realize that only men would be dumb enough to fight one another in a bunch of holes."

"Funny Darlin, funny." 

"And to think I just got my nails painted."  Venus said looking at her grimy fingernails.  "That's the last time I try to look good in a fight."

Wolverine turned to Storm.  "This is why men dig holes and fight."

"That's why there are more women than men."  Storm replied back. 

Nightcrawler smiled at her comment.  Storm was a strong woman.  It was one of the reasons he fell for her. 

"Donnie, how deep are they?"  Leonardo asked as he saw the first wave of the Rank heading their way. 

"About a foot deep and four feet wide."  Donatello replied with his arm throbbing. 

"That'll have to do."  Leonardo said looking at the two holes with a mound of dirt in front of it.  "Venus and Rogue, you two take this hole.  Try to stay a hidden as you can."  He ordered.  "Donnie, that's the same for you in this one." 

"Alright."

"Storm, take to the skies and give Dragon Lord a shock of his own."  Leonardo watched her nod in agreement.  Then, he turned to the others.  "The rest of us with fight on the ground.  We need to keep the Rank at bay until Donnie, Venus, and Rogue can send them back where they came from." 

"And what will you have me do?"  They all turned to Professor Xavier in his wheelchair.

"Professor."  Storm was completely shocked.  _It's not safe for you out here._

"I'm capable of fighting Storm."  Xavier replied.  _I'm going to be alright._  "And I will not allow anyone invade my home."  _Ever again_.

Storm nodded knowing exactly what he was taking about. 

"I'm may not be able to fight physically, but I can fight mentally."  Professor informed Leonardo.  "If I concentrate hard enough, I can psiblast them individually.  It may not be much, but it will give Donatello, Venus, and Rogue enough leeway to take them out."

"Alright."  Leonardo nodded.  "Let's end this now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Evan, wake up."  Bobby said shaking Ororo's nephew.  "You too Jamie."  He turned and shook the mischievous multiples of Jamie."

"But we're sleepy."  Jamie said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know."  Bobby replied.  "But come on, we got to get to the tunnels." 

Evan climbed out of bed.  "Why?"

"Because it's not safe."  Bobby grabbed his hand.  "Come on."

"But why's it not safe?"  Evan asked confused at what was going on.

"Cuz there's monsters outside."  Jamie pointed out the window. 

Bobby looked out the window at the scene below.  _Holy shit.  They weren't kidding when they said they were going to putting up a fight.  _"Come on you two. Let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Professor Xavier, and Colossus stood in a straight line wait for the Rank to make the first move.

"Hold your ground."  Leonardo ordered as the first wave of Rank warriors marched forward.  "Hold your ground." 

Wolverine's claws extended as he eyed up the Rank warriors.  He was ready for a good fight.  The dragons were soon going to learn what pissed off means.

"Hold your ground."

Michaelangelo got into his fighting stance with his nunchaku in hand.  He was tired and wanted to get back to bed.  _Stupid Dragon Lord and his __three o'clock__ in the morning fights._

"Hold your ground."

Nightcrawler's tail twitched nervously behind him.  He had already fought one group of dragons and failed.  He couldn't let that happen again.

"Hold your ground."

Professor Xavier took in a deep breath.  He concentrated slowly, looking for a weakness in the dragons minds.  No one attacks his school without paying the penalty for it.

"Hold your ground."

Colossus' body slowly turned to steel.  It wasn't the first time he helped defend the school.  He had done that during Stryker's attack.  Of course now, he was able to help out more than getting the students to safety.  He was going to defend it.

"Hold Your Ground."

"Leo.  Shut the fuck up.  We get the picture already."  Raphael sneered at the marching Rank as they inched nearer.  He was always up for a good ass kicking.  With his sais in hand, he got into his fighting position.

"Attack."

Venus and Rogue peeked over the top of the mini-mound in front of the foot deep hole they were in.

"Get ready Rogue."  Venus said she said to the teen.  "Remember the spell you learn when you absorb some of me.  Concentrate."

Rogue nodded feeling the tingling in her hands from the spell.  "Let's do this." 

Donatello's arm throbbed as he aimed with the Retourner Ray.  He tried to ignore the pain, but so far it wasn't working out that great.  He sucked in a deep breath, waiting for the rest of the team to clear him a good shot.

Storm flew over the X-men, Turtles, and dragons.  No one messes with her and gets away with it. 

As her eyes pearled white, dark clouds blew in and thunder began to roll.  There was a reason Xavier gave her the nickname Storm.  She looked down at the advancing dragons and called upon lightening to touch down. 

**KABOOM!  KABOOM!  KABOOM!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Finally.  I thought I could never get this chapter out.  I'm sorry it took so long.  I just got writer's block every time I tried to write.  I hate it when that happens.**

**Well, I better get cracking on Chapter 26.  See you next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**

**Also.  If you are reading _Prince of Thieves_, chapters 12, 13, and 14 are up.**


	26. Round One

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXVI:  Round One

By:  Michelle

**KABOOM!**

As lightening hit the ground, the dragons panicked.  They realized they too had underestimated the mutants.  They scattered in several directions.

"What are you doing?"  Dragon Lord fussed.  _Stupid_.  "Attack."  _Best men my ass_.

Most of the dragons recollected their courage.  They knew it was better to face the mutants than a pissed off Dragon Lord.

Leonardo ducked a blow from the first Rank warrior he encountered.  Since he learned to walk, Splinter had trained him and his brothers in the martial arts.  He could tell by the way the dragon was fighting, that it was probably raised the same way. 

The Rank warrior got one over on him.  He stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance.  He returned the hit with a round house kick to the dragon's chest.  Then, before the dragon could regain itself, he punched it in the head sending it spinning.

"VENUS NOW."

Venus jumped up seeing the dragon spinning.  Silently in her head, she recited her spell and her hands began to tingle.  The energy flowed thru her and into the dragon causing it to vanish. 

Leonardo smiled to himself and began working on the next that challenged him. 

Wolverine held his claws in front of his face, watching three dragons ready to make their move on him.  It was three to one, but he didn't complain.  He liked the odds. 

As the three dragons advanced, he could pick up their every sound.  He quickly landed a kick to one's face while back hand stabbing another one with his claws.  The third dragon sent a power blast knocking him to the ground.

The two living dragons walked over to the unconscious mutant.  His black suit at a five inch whole in it and he had a severe burn mark on his exposed chest. 

"Well that was easy."  One dragon said to the other.  "Majesty will be pleased."

Right on cue, Wolverine's eyes shot opened and he stood up.  The dragons' eyes widened as his body began to heal itself.  "Hey Bubs."  He pointed his claws at them.  "I ain't done with you yet." 

Before the dragons could react, they were laying on ground with their buddy. 

Wolverine looked at his crimson claws.  "I like them odds."

"Ya call this a fair fight."  Raphael said as he spun his sais around.  'I could take you wussies with wit my eyes closed." 

The two dragons replied by growling at him.  They attacked, but he back flipped out the way popping them each in the jaw. 

"Oops, did I hurts yas."  Raphael said being a wise ass.  "Cuz that was my intention." 

The dragons regain their balance and blasted him.  Raphael hit the ground hard and boy was he pissed.

"Now that's cheating."  Raphael said as he sat up.  He gripped his sais.  "Come you hold these for me while I get up."  He smirked as they looked at him confused.  Then, he flung them into their chests.  "Oops.  I forgot to say catch."  He walked up and pulled his sais out of the two dragons.  "And look, you made them all dirty.  Oh well, whose next."

Colossus slammed his steel fist into on of the dragons' chest knocking the wind out of it.  He grabbed it and tossed it into Rogue's direction.

Rogue jumped up feeling the energy from the spell cause the dragon to disappear out of sight.  She felt so powerful and for once not as a plague.

Colossus turned to the next dragon as it hopelessly tried to fight him.  Instead of hurting him, it hurt itself by slamming its hand into his chest.  Keeping a straight face and laughing inside, he tossed it over to Rogue.

Professor Xavier could feel the burning gaze of the dragon before.  He remembered the stories the Turtles told him about the dragons, especially their escape.  Venus said they had found a weakness in her caretakers mind and used it to break into the Realm of Dreams, a spiritual place for powerful minds and deep thinkers. 

As he studied the dragon more, he could feel its intentions.  It wanted to kill him, but it didn't surprise him.  He was starting to get use to that sort of thing.  If it wasn't Magneto, a mad military scientist, or psychotic dragon, there would be no need for the X-men.

He closed his eyes and could feel its weakness.  Fear.  It was afraid of him.  Of course, who wouldn't be afraid of a man who could manipulate your thoughts and read your mind?  He mentally blasted it before it could blast him. 

Xavier made sure it didn't kill him.  He didn't believe in killing like Wolverine or Raphael.  Instead, the psyblast he gave the dragon was enough to make its head pound and become nauseous. 

Donatello saw the weak dragon and used his Retourner Ray to send it back to where it came from.  He earned a nod from Xavier and returned it.  As he took aim at another freaked out dragon, his arm began to throb even more.  He wasn't sure how much more stress he would be able to endure.

Nightcrawler looked at the dragons surrounding him.  He could see the two before him, and could sense the one behind him.  After the last beating they gave him, he was looking for a little revenge.  He would carve a tattoo on his leg later for his wrathful thoughts.

Using his tail, he wrapped it around the dragon's leg behind him and flung him over his head and into one of the dragons in front of him.  Two birds with one stone.  He turned to the other one and pounced on it.  Before it could fight back, he bamfed several times with it making it sick to its stomach.

As the one dragon puked its guts up, the other two were back for round two.  BAMF.  He appeared behind them and tapped them on the shoulder.  They turned around to see a fist slam into their faces. 

Venus and Rogue jumped up and vanished them with the spells.  Nightcrawler gave them a toothy grin and bamfed away after another.

Michaelangelo slammed his nunchaku into one of the dragon's heads knocking it unconscious.  "Bada bing, bada boom."  He looked at another dragon.  "Oh, you want to play too." 

He dodged several blows to his face and kicked the dragon in the chest.  It stumbled a bit, but came back for more.  This time when he made a punch, Michaelangelo ducked his head in his shell.

"You missed me."  Michaelangelo said as he popped his head back out.  Then, he slammed his fist into the dragon's face.  He didn't miss.  'Michaelangelo is on the roll."

He smiled and got ready for the next contestant.  He blocked several of the dragon's kicks with ease, but when he tried to do his own he found himself in a bit of a pickle.  The dragon had caught his leg. When he tried to get free, the dragon twisted his ankle sending a sharp pain throughout his foot. 

The dragon let him fall to the ground.  Michaelangelo never felt so helpless before in his life.  With everyone occupied with fighting, he was Dragon Lord stew.  Then a miracle occurred. 

**KABOOM!  **

Storm called a thunderbolt to shock the dragon senseless.  She landed down beside Michaelangelo.  "You alright."

"Am now."

"It's starting to swell."  Storm said to him as she examined his leg.  "I got to get you out of here."  Using a gust of wind, she knocked open the mansion doors.  Then, she picked up Michaelangelo and used her wind to carry them inside the mansion.  She opened one of the hidden passages and he dragged himself in.  "Just stay here."

Michaelangelo didn't argue as the passage closed up.  He felt so weak, but he knew he couldn't fight anymore.  Alls he could do is hope for the best.

Storm flew back outside closing the doors to the mansion behind her.  She took high in the skies aiming lightening bolts at the dragons.

Dragon Lord signaled his second wave of Rank warriors in.  He could tell the Turtles and the X-men were starting to tire.  One was already out of the picture. 

He looked up at the skies to see Storm hitting his men with her lightening bolts.  He wasn't too thrilled with that.  Time to take another one out of the picture. 

The energy from his spell flowed in his fingers.  He took aim and sent a blast her way.

Storm saw the blast a second too late.  She couldn't move out of the way fast enough.  It burned her side as it hit her.  She lost her concentration over her winds as she felt the burn on her flesh.  She fell spiraling downwards to the earth.

Venus peeked to the left as Rogue peeked to the right.

"I don't see anything."  Venus said to Rogue.  "The dragons are too close to everyone to make a clear shot."

"Same here."  Rogue replied to her.  "And it looks like there are more dragons than before."

"Something is wrong."  Venus said as they both turned away from peeking out.  "I sense dragons nearby…and close." 

"How close/" Rogue asked.

"Close enough."  They heard a voice say as two dragons peered over the mini mounds at them.  Before Venus and Rogue could run, each dragon grabbed them by the face and began pulling them out of their mini-trench.

Rogue howled in pain as the skin to skin contact of the dragon began to take effect.  She could feel the dragon's life force begin to flow inside of her.

Donatello took aim at the dragons the Turtles and X-men happened to give a good bruising to.  The pain was starting to become unbearable.  He felt so lightheaded and dizzy.  At one point, he almost hit Raphael. 

He didn't want to walk out on his brothers, but he wasn't sure he was going to be able to hang on.  He took aim again, but a quick acting dragon made the shot first.  He was so dazed he couldn't even react to it.  The burning blast hit him in his throbbing arm.

Donatello dropped the Retourner Ray as the pain took its toll.  His eyes rolled back as the blackness took over him.  He fell to the ground hard…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**I know I'm evil.  I hate beating up my characters but I have to.  I'm sorry.  But I did kill some dragons.**

**LOL.  Anyways.  I better get cracking on Chapter 27 so I can beat up more characters.  I won't beat up too much more.**

**Oh.  I am working on the sequel to The Truth Hurts.  My yahoo messenger id is _turtlegirlpower_ so drop me a line, introduce yourself, and I'll be happy to give you hints about what I'm planning.  I'm posting the sequel once Perfect By Nature is finished.  **

**4 more chapters to go…**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	27. Round Two

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXVII:  Round Two

By:  Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER:  I just write fanfics for fun.  It wouldn't be pointless to sue me because I don't have shit.  **

**Donatello was popped on the arm by Nightcrawler's tail in Chapter 13.  It was like getting hit by a whip.  He was hit so hard, that he is bruised to the bone.  Because of his green skin, no one could really see the bruise to know it is hurting as bad as it is.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Storm fell spiraling towards the ground.  It felt like she was falling forever.  She concentrated on her winds to save her, but the pain in her side was disrupting that.  When she thought she was going to meet her end, she heard a familiar noise and loving arms catch her.

**BAMF**

Nightcrawler smiled at the beauty in his arms.  He had seen her falling and broke free from his dragon encounter to save her.

**BAMF**

"Are you alright, Liebling?"  Nightcrawler asked as they appeared behind a bunch of bushes and out of the view of the dragons.

"I think I'm going to be alright."  Storm replied and looked at her side.  Her black X-suit had a four in whole in it and a burn mark on her side.  "He hit me pretty good though."

"Ja."  Nightcrawler replied as he looked at the wound.  _Dragon Lord is going to pay for hurting her. _ "Stay here."

"I need to fight."  Storm replied as stubborn as ever.

"You're hurt."

"It's not that bad."  Storm said trying to convince him everything was alright.  "Really, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Stay here."  Nightcrawler said and kissed her softly on the lips.  He pulled away and stared deep into her sapphire eyes.  "I couldn't bear it if something happened to you.  Please stay here."

_He means that._  "I'll stay."  Ororo replied as she stared into his golden eyes.  "But if anyone needs help, I'm not going to sit around."

"Alright."  Nightcrawler kissed her again and disappeared.

**BAMF**

&&&&&&

The dragon pulled Venus up and put a choke hold around her neck.  _Gods.  He's like trying to fight Raph. _ Venus thought to her self.  _Now what's that move I pulled on Raph the other day?  Oh yeah.  _

Venus elbowed him in the chest, slammed on his foot, back fisted him in the nose, and kicked him in the groin.  The dragon let go of her and fell to the ground in pain.  Venus cast the spell and made him disappear.  She would thank April for making her watch Miss Congeniality on their girls' night.

"Rogue, are you alright?"  Venus asked the shaky teen.

"I think I'll be alright."  Rogue said feeling the dragon's thoughts running through her head.  It was like she was seeing all the death and destruction in caused in its lifetime.  "I think it's unconscious."

Venus tapped the dragon with her foot.  He was alive.  "Yeah."  Then, she sent him on the same trip she sent its friend.

&&&&&

Xavier felt the weakness of Donatello's mind fall.  _Colossus. _ He called out mentally.  _Go to Donatello._

Colossus heard his mental calls and knocked out the dragon he was fighting.  He marched through the dragons tossing them aside as though they were rag dolls.  Then, he found the unconcious Donatello.  "Donnie."

Donatello heard the sound of his name and opened his eyes to slits.  "Leo."

"Not quite."  Colossus replied getting him into a sitting position.  "Are you alright?"

"Fine."  Donatello barely managed to say.  His arm was throbbing to no end.  Kurt had popped him with his tail harder than he originally thought.  Plus, the weight of the Retourner Ray and the burn on his arm didn't make matters any better.  "I need…need to fight."

"No, you need to rest."  Colossus said to the delirious Donatello.  "You can barely tell what's going on."

"But…but I…need to fight."  Donatello replied seeing the world around him spinning.  "Too many…dragons."

"Rest."  Colossus demanded him.  He picked up the Retourner Ray.  "How do you use this thing?"

"Like…like shooting a gun."  Donatello tried to open his eyes a little more.  "Everything is set."  He began panting.  "Just aim and fire…be careful…don't hit anyone else."

Colossus nodded.  "Stay here.  I won't go too far from you."  He said as he took aim at a dragon.  He fired away sending the target back where it came from.  _At least it works_.  He thought to himself and was on the hunt for more.

%%%

Blood splattered all over Wolverine as he cut thru the dragon like a hot knife thru butter.  He looked at the blood on his claws, then at the other dragons.  "Who's next?"

The few dragons that were around him, looked at each other and took off running despite Dragon Lord's orders.  Wolverine looked at Dragon Lord with malice in his eyes.  "So are you going to just yell at your men, or are you brave enough to face me on your own?"

Dragon Lord chuckled under his breath as he walked forward.  "I don't need men to fight for me.  I'm quite capable of fighting myself."  He said with is eyes brightening red.

Wolverine grunted.  "That's why you have yet to fight in this battle."  He replied.  "Some lord you are.  Maybe someone needs to over throw you.  How about I make your men mine?" 

Dragon Lord growled at the comment and his eyes burned red. _How dare he make such a suggestion_? His eyes shot out a burning ray of light hitting Wolverine straight in the chest.

Wolverine flew backwards, slamming into a tree.  His whole body felt like it was on fire.  He fell down, flat on his chest with his claws slowly retracting back in. 

%%%

The more and more Xavier mind blasted the dragons, the more and more they learned from their fallen.  Each time he had made a move, he had to blast them twice as power as before.  The great telepath had underestimated them.

Xavier felt weak mentally.  He didn't know how much more stress he could put on his mind.  Then, he got his answer.

Faster than Xavier could mentally blast him, Kurai (second to Dragon Lord) shot an energy blast at him.  It didn't hit him directly, but the ground beneath him knocking him out of his wheelchair. 

Xavier rolled on the ground a few times.  He hated being so weak, especially since he was the one who watched over his X-men.  He looked at the dragon.  There was a reason he was still alive. 

He used his arms to drag his himself back.  He didn't need to be a telepath to know the Dragon Lord required them to be alive to conduct the power transfer spell. 

Raphael tackled Kurai before he could harm Xavier sending the two of them to the ground.  Meanwhile, Storm ignored the burn mark on her side.  As a leader, she could never just stand around and watch the people she cared about get hurt.  She hurried to help Xavier to get to safety. 

Kurai and Raphael rolled all over the ground trying to pin each other.  Kurai pinned Raphael on his back and growled down at him. 

Raphael, of course, couldn't stand to be on the losing end.  He flipped Kurai off of him, slamming him hard to the grounds.  'Sucks to lose don't it."

Kurai growled with his eyes lighting up.  With one blink, he blasted Raphael off of him.  He quickly jumped to his feet to look for his victim. 

Raphael wasn't exactly down for the count.  He looked at the black marking on his shell and was pissed.  "You are going to pay for that." 

&&&&&

Leonardo had seen Wolverine fall.  He was shocked, especially with Wolverine's healing ability.  It was apparent Dragon Lord was not playing games.

"You think you are ready to face me, don't you."    Dragon Lord said as he walked towards him.

Leonardo turned around to see his enemy's glowing red eyes.  "I am ready."

"Are you sure?"  Dragon Lord chuckled.  "Because I sense fear."  He smiled.  "Are you afraid of me Leonardo?"  He pulled out the sword and looked at the blade.  "You afraid your dreams will come true." 

"You are more afraid of me."  Leonardo replied getting ready with his katana.  "I'm not the one afraid of the powers of a single female turtle." 

Their weapons clashed as they began a one on one duel.

&&&&

Raphael eyed up Kurai.  "You marked up my shell."

Kurai held out his hands ready to blast him again.  He growled heavily under his breath. 

"You think I'm afraid of you."  Raphael said to him.  "Look around you."

Kurai glanced around to see Colossus, Rogue, and Venus surround him. 

"You're out numbered."  Raphael said to him.  "And your buddies are on the run."

 "As a warrior, you should know a true warrior never runs from battle."  Kurai said with his voice growling.  "A true warrior can get himself out of any situation, or die trying."

"So what shall it be?"  Raphael smirked.  "You kill yourself or I kill you."

Kurai's eyes brightened red.  "Those aren't options."  He said and vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go?"  Colossus asked as he looked around.  Then, he felt his feet sweep from under him.

%%%%%

CLANG

Leonardo held his ground as Dragon Lord held his sword steady.  He could feel Dragon Lord trying to pushing him down to the ground.  He ground his teeth to stop him from doing so.

Dragon Lord glared down at Leonardo as he forced his strength down on him.  He had many advantages over the mutant turtle.  First, he was a lot taller.  Second, he was twice as strong as him.  And third, he was a master at alchemy.

Leonardo looked at Dragon Lord's face that was inches from his own.  The bigger they are the hard they fall.  He thought as he put all his strength into pushing Dragon Lord from him. 

In one quick movement, Leonardo broke from their stalemate and kicked Dragon Lord's feet from under him.  He could hear the THUD from his royal fall, but knew he wasn't going to go down so easily and tightened his grip on his katana.

The weight of his body armor pulled him down quick.  As his helmet fell off, Dragon Lord realized he had underestimated the fighting abilities of Leonardo. 

Thinking Dragon Lord was weak, Leonardo swung down with his katana.  CLANG.  Dragon Lord's sword blocked what would be a death blow to him. 

Dragon Lord summoned his power and blasted Leonardo sending him flying a few feet away from him.  He quickly stood up to see Leonardo starting to do the same.

&&&&

Colossus fell hard to the ground.  He wasn't expecting that. 

"He's using the prism."  Venus said feeling the dragon's spirit around them. 

"So where the fuck is he?"  Raphael yelled getting ready for the unexpected. 

Rogue looked around.  She could feel the dragon around her, but she couldn't see him.  It was starting to freak her out.  Then, she felt something grab her and swing her into Raphael.

"You alright?"  Raphael asked the confused teen.  He never felt so lightheaded and dizzy before.

"Yeah."  Rogue rubbed her head.  She knew she was going to have a headache.  Especially, after knocking heads with the head headed Raphael and absorbing some of his life-force.  She was glad it was just briefly.  Raphael had so much anger in him.

Venus looked around.  _I am a Shinobi.  I should be able to stop him.  _She thought to herself.  _I need to cast another spell.  A counter spell to the prism._ 

Kurai invisibly circled around Venus.  She was Shinobi, the adopted daughter of the descendant of the Shinobis that imprisoned the dragons in the mirror thousands of years ago.  He was going to make her pay.

Venus took a death breath and began reciting.  She hoped she was casting the right spell.  If not, she was screwed. 

&&&&&

"Come on Jamie, Evan.' Bobby opened a hidden passage.  "Get in. I have to go help the others."

"But where do we go?"  Several Jamies asked shrugging each of their shoulders. 

"Just stay hiding in here."  Bobby ordered.

Evan looked down the hallway of the dark tunnel.  "But we're scared." 

"It's going to be alright."  Bobby tried to assure them.  "No one can find you in here."

"You will be safe sons."  Splinter said coming out of the shadows.  "Come Evan.  Come Jamie.   Bobby must go."

Bobby watched the hidden opening close.  How did Splinter know how to find us?  He thought to himself.  Then, remember what he needed to do.

&&&

Venus concentrated hard on her spell.  She could feel the power flowing thru her body as smoke began to surround her. 

Kurai growled under his breath.  He knew what she was doing and there was no way to stop it.

Venus could see his hiding spirit.  It glowed blue showing his form in the smoke.  She knew he knew he was spotted.  And he was pissed. 

_Majesty would be more than pleased to have the Shinobi.  _Kurai sent a blast of energy at her. 

Venus flipped out of the way.  Yeah, he's pissed.  She felt the energy from her spell flow thru her at him. 

Kurai bended backwards in what could only be described as a Matrix move.  He could see the light from the energy that flew over him.  I lucked out.

Venus cursed him under her breath.  He had to move, didn't he? 

They walked slowly around ready to fight.  They could hear each other breathing.  Then, they fired away.

Raphael, Rogue, and Colossus looked into the smoke.  First they saw Venus and the spirit of the dragon, and then bright lights of energy flashed.

After she hit the ground, Venus breathed heavily with her eyes closed. She was almost afraid to open them. She knew if she missed, it wouldn't be good.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the smoky grounds.  Her side hurt.  He had hit her with her blast on the side of her shell, but other than that she was fine.  She could see someone coming towards her. 

"Venus." 

Venus sighed grateful at the sound of his voice.  "Raphael."

"You alright."  He asked as he walked to her side. 

"I'm alright."  Venus replied.  She could tell he was weak from touching Rogue still.  "Is he gone?"

"Yeah."

Venus sighed in relief.  "It's over." 

"Not quite."  Rogue said as she and the weaken beat up team walked over to them.  "Dragon Lord is still here."

Leonardo could feel his body tiring.  He could see Dragon Lord tiring as well.  But neither of them was backing down.  

Moving quickly, Dragon Lord blocked a blow, spun around and sliced Leonardo in the arm. 

Leonardo whined in pain and back up.  He held his katana still in hand.  He knew he couldn't fall and his enemy knew it too.

Dragon Lord saw the weakened in his victim.  Leonardo put up quite a fight, but in the end it wasn't enough.

Leonardo katana flew out of his hand and he fell down to one knee.  Dragon Lord dug the tip of his sword in his neck.  He knew he was defeated.

Dragon Lord flashed his sharp teeth.  "Looks like I win."  Then, he felt the tip of Leonardo's katana digging under his neck.

"Not quite."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I was evil again.  I'm sorry.  I couldn't help it.  I can't make any promises next chapter either.  **

**Anyways.  I better get cracking on Chapter 28. **

**3 More chapters to go.  _The Truth Hurts_ sequel, _Sweet Little Lies_, is coming…**

**Thanks for the reviews.  **

**Michelle**


	28. Round Three

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXVIII: Round Three

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm just a crazy fan writing a fanfic with my favorite characters in it. This is written for fun only. I make no profit off of this._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leonardo gulped slowly. He could feel the sharp blade digging into his neck causing a small stream of blood to roll down. He knew Dragon Lord could kill him in a moments notice.

In the corner of his eye, he could see his family and friends. Donatello was half-dazed. He knew he was hurt bad and shouldn't have fought to begin with. Storm, Venus, and Raphael all had burns as well as numerous bumps and bruises. Colossus, Rogue, and Professor had bumps and bruise too. They were lucky was all they got. Michaelangelo was nowhere to be found. He hoped he got to safety if something happened to him. Wolverine looked like he rose from the dead.

"Looks like I win." Dragon Lord said baring his teeth.

There were many of them there, but none of them could help him except the one unaccounted for.

"Not quite." Nightcrawler said digging the end of Leonardo's katana in the side of Dragon Lord's neck.

Dragon Lord looked at Nightcrawler in the corner of his eye. He could feel the sharp tip of the blade in his neck and was thankful his thick leathery skin protected him being cut severely. "You think you are a match for me." He said tempting his opponent in battle.

"I think you underestimate me." Nightcrawler replied. "I'm far more skilled than I lead on."

"Is that so?" Dragon Lord threw an energy blast knocking Leonardo to the ground as he swung his sword around to have it CLANG as it met Kurt's. "We shall see."

Nightcrawler's eyes widened as their blades CLANG for the first time causing sparks to fly. It was too late to rethink this over as the sword fighting began. He kept telling himself it was like fighting one on one with Logan, but that was hardly the case.

Dragon Lord could see that slight glimpse of fear in Nightcrawler's eye. It was a weakness he welcomed with open arms.

Venus rushed to Leonardo's side. "Leo." She said as she touched the side of his cheek. "Leonardo."

Leonardo looked up at her worried face. "I'm alright." He said softly. "But Dragon Lord…Kurt's no match for him."

Dragon Lord and Nightcrawler fought back and forth. Sometimes Dragon Lord would have the advantage; other times Nightcrawler did. It seemed like a stalemate.

CLANG

Nightcrawler could feel his body tiring and wondered if Dragon Lord was feeling the same. He and his foster-brother would always sword fight during shows in the circus as well as for the hell of it, but it had been nothing like this. That was merely an act. This was life or death.

CLANG

Dragon Lord growled as Nightcrawler blocked another blow. He had to admit it. Nightcrawler fought extremely well, considering he was self taught. He had fought in many battles, but few have even been a descent match that Nightcrawler and Leonardo had given him. They were both worthy opponents. He had made one fall; now he needed the other.

CLANG

Storm wanted to faint so many times she watched Kurt nearly meet his end, but she knew she had to be strong. Strong for her team. Strong for him. Like the others, she felt so helpless. One on one battles meant dead and no one was able enough to jump in. Even Wolverine hadn't fully healed yet.

CLANG

Dragon Lord was getting tired of fighting an even match. He needed to break his opponent quickly. He glared into Nightcrawler's golden eyes with his ruby ones.

They turned slowly with their weapons locked in position. Dragon Lord held his focus and whispered_. _"_I will kill you." _Nightcrawler held his stare. "_I will be painful I assure you. You will be alive when it is done." _Nightcrawler held his ground despite the threats Dragon Lord was giving him_. "First, I will open up your rib cage and watch your heart beat."_ Dragon Lord smiled baring all teeth_. "Then, I'll remove your heart and crush it in my hand."_ Nightcrawler was sick at the thought, but wasn't going to show weakness. "_And I will paint my palace with your blood."_ Dragon Lord's eyes glowed brighter. "_Of course, this will all happen after I kill your precious Storm before your eyes." _

Kurt blinked for a split second and the katana was knocked out of his hand. He backed up and got in a fighting stance.

Dragon Lord knew he had hit a nerve. "She is quite lovely isn't she?" He said waiting for a moment to make his move. "I might have to take her for myself before I kill her."

Kurt spun around, popping the sword out of Dragon Lord's hand.

"I've touched a sore spot I see. Your emotions can betray you." Dragon Lord laughed. "That's what makes us dragons so much more superior. We know how to disconnect them when fighting. It's a shame you couldn't learn the same."

They were now both weaponless, but Dragon Lord could care less. He was trained in hand to hand combat as well. However, he knew the fight wouldn't be as much fun as if he were to use his alchemy.

Dragon Lord smiled a toothy grim as Nightcrawler as his eyes brightened red. He glanced at the surrounding Turtles and X-men and blasted the ground around them with the power shooting from his eyes. This was going to be a private fight and he didn't want the interruption.

Dirt and grass flew all around them. Storm used her winds to deflect as much debris as she could from hitting them, but it couldn't stop them from loosing their balance.

Leonardo caught Venus in his arms as she fell. She looked at him feeling protected and loved, but even more powerful than before.

Nightcrawler could feel the power behind the punches he was blocking from Dragon Lord. Even his bruises were starting to get bruises. He miss calculated a block and felt the steel like fist slam into his jaw.

Dragon Lord smiled as the punch caused Nightcrawler to loose his balance. It gave him a window of opportunity to summon up some power. He spun around and directed a roundhouse kick to Kurt's chest.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Nightcrawler saw the move and tried to bamf out of the way, but he couldn't. He tried several mover tomes, but it was like his body was frozen. Dragon Lord had power over him. He fell hard to the ground as the steel boot slammed into his chest.

Dragon Lord saw his opponent struggling to breathe after having the wind knocked out of him. He backhanded Nightcrawler as he tried to get up.

Nightcrawler knew he had fallen. He glanced into the settling dust to see Storm and the weak team of X-men and Turtles. His eyes felt so heavy, but he kept them open seeing the fear on Storm's face. He prayed she knew how deep he really felt for her.

"Kurt." Storm cried as Dragon Lord grabbed him by the neck. "No."

"Stand down." Dragon Lord could see the movements made by his enemy. They were going to fight to the death if they had to.

Nightcrawler knew he couldn't give up fighting. He tried to pry himself free from Dragon Lord's grip, but he was too strong. As Dragon Lord raised him higher in the air, he used his tail to wrap it around his neck.

Dragon Lord was not pleased. "And you stay still." He said shocking Nightcrawler with his power causing him to hang unconscious in his death grip.

'Kurt." Storm was so freaked out that her eyes pearled over.

"I'd think twice about that." Dragon Lord said to her. "Do you really want to kill the both of us by hitting me with a lightning bolt?" Then, he turned to Xavier. "Try as you might, he can not get through. My mind is far too powerful." He flashed a toothy grin at the others. "As for the rest of you, it would be wise to stay back, unless you want me to snap his neck."

The Turtles and X-men all back up except Storm and Venus.

"Dragon Lord, let him go." Venus said feeling the power flowing thru her.

"Go ahead Shinobi." Dragon Lord challenged her. "Cast your spell. Send us both back."

Venus clenched her fists. She knew he was right. Sending Dragon Lord back to his palace was impossible and what he wanted. _I've got to do something._

Dragon Lord laughed. "That's what I thought." His eyes rolled back. Taking Nightcrawler's power now would enable him to defeat all of them. They had no way to stop him, especially when he began reciting the power transfer spell.

"Seeing thru your eyes like open doors

I call your spirit into my core

You've become so numb without out a soul ceasing"

"Someone do something." Storm cried. Dragon Lord was winning and there was nothing anyone could do about it. It was like he was freezing them in place so they couldn't get near them. "No Kurt."

Nightcrawler's unconscious body hanging in Dragon Lord's gripe glowed. His chest rose up as his spirit and power felt the calling.

"Now that I have you there is no doubt

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life."

Dragon Lord's eyes glowed bright red as the spell began pulling Nightcrawler's spirit from his body. It was almost complete. "BRING ME TO…AAAHHHHHHH!"

The spell was destroyed. Dragon Lord dropped Nightcrawler from his grip. He looked at his wrist seeing an icy spike thru it. The cold wet ice mixed with his boiling red blood. Who did this to me?

The Turtles, the X-men and Dragon Lord's eyes widened as Iceman slid down on an ice slide he created.

"Bobby." Rogue cried out.

Leonardo glanced from Iceman to Dragon Lord. That was their chance to defeat him. "Venus now."

Green lightning flashed around as Venus recited her spell. She could hear Dragon Lord growling at her. He knew he was defeated.

"**I WILL FINISH YOU ONE DAY SHINOBI!!!!!"** Dragon Lord cried out as he disappeared.

"Not today." Venus said and fainted from over exhaustion.

"Venus." Leonardo caught her again in his arms. "I got you." He looked at her bruised face forgetting about the cuts and burns he had. He was just glad that she was going to be alright.

Rogue hugged Iceman proudly and carefully.

"We won." Raphael exclaimed. "We kicked those lizard asses out of here."

"Don't get excited yet Bub?" Wolverine said as he pointed to Storm and Nightcrawler. "This battle ain't over yet."

"Kurt." Storm cried as she felt his weak pulse. "Fight it Kurt, fight it. Don't leave me."

As the sun began to rise, a light rain tried to wash away all her fears.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I promise. No one else is getting hurt. The fight scenes are over. I am so cruel to my characters. **

**Anyways, I got to get the X-men and Turtles to the med lab, so I'll see you next chapter.**

**Oh. The spell Dragon Lord was reciting is based off of _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence. **

**Two more to go until…_Sweet Little Lies_**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Michelle**


	29. Recovery

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXIX: Recovery

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm just a crazy fan writing a fanfic with my favorite characters in it. This is written for fun only. I make no profit off of this.**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dragon Lord growled as he appeared in his throne room. He pulled the icy stake out of his wrist and tossed it on the ground. He looked around at his men. Some were dead. Some were alive. All badly beaten. They had been defeated. He had been defeated.

"**ONE DAY SHINOBI. YOU WILL PAY!!!!" **He growled to the top of his lungs. "You will pay."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the med lab, Ororo sat down in a chair next to Kurt's bed. While she and the others walked away with minor injuries, Kurt wasn't so lucky. He had two cracked ribs, a busted lip, and several bruises around his neck and body. It was killing her to see him laying unconscious in the bed with the various tubes hooked up to him.

Out of all of her fears, including her claustrophobia, losing someone she loved and cared about was what she feared the most. In the past couple of months, she lost her best friend Jean Grey at Alkali Lake. Scott was so heartbroken that he decided to leave to stay with his brother shortly after school let out. Then, her 'brotherly' friend Remy LeBeau was still in Paris stealing something or another for his latest employer. She had thought her world was going to end because she was all alone. Then, she got to know Kurt Wagner.

Kurt was there when everyone else wasn't. He was the kindest and sweetest man she ever met. Despite what people thought about him, he never judged anyone by their appearance. He saw good in everyone. And, most of all, he had faith in her.

Kurt was always her shoulder to lean on, but today he needed her. Ororo reached out and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, I'm here and I'm not going to leave your side."

&&&&&&&&&&

Leonardo held Venus' hand as she lay peacefully in a bed in the med lab. She had passed out shortly after her spell summoned Dragon Lord away. Minus the bumps and bruises, Xavier and Splinter said she was perfectly fine. She just need to rest from overworking herself.

Venus' eyes fluttered open. She was no longer outside. She was in the med lab. She looked to her side to see Leonardo there.

"Hey Shinobi." Leonardo raised his hand to touch her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Venus admitted honestly. "But I think I'll be alright. How is everyone else?"

"All the kids are alright. Mikey has a broken foot. Rogue's got a headache from absorbing that dragon and Raph. Donnie's got a bruised arm which he's lucky it isn't broken. Logan's body healed himself. Piotr and Professor have a few bruise. And of course, Raph has PMS." Leonardo sighed. "Kurt is still unconscious."

Venus glanced across the room to see Ororo sitting next to Kurt's bed. Then, she looked at Leonardo. "He has a strong spirit. He is going to be alright." She smiled and looked at his arm. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Leonardo replied looking at his arm. "Dragon Lord didn't cut me too bad."

"I wasn't talking about that." Venus leaned over and kissed the tiny cut on his neck form where Dragon Lord held his sword. Leonardo blushed as she pulled away. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "All better."

"All better." Leonardo replied not knowing what to do next. Venus answered for him by kissing him on the lips.

&&&&&&&&&&

Donatello looked at Ororo sitting in the chair. Even though he had his arm in a sling, he was still trying to help out as much as possible. "I brought you some lunch." He said walking over to her with a sandwich. "Thought you might be hungry."

:Thanks." Ororo replied taking the plate from him. "I don't know if I have the appetite to eat, though."

"He's going to be alright." Donatello said looking over Kurt's statistics. "He's shown a lot of improvement since this morning."

"Yes, I suppose." Ororo admitted. "But he hasn't woken up yet. I hate seeing him like this." _I feel so helpless._

Donatello nodded. He didn't know what to say to help her feel positive again. He knew Kurt would eventually wake up. It was just a matter of time. "Well let me go and check on the others." He said to her. "Professor and Splinter with be down to check on him in a little while."

"OK." Ororo said keeping her eyes on Kurt. _Please wake up._

&&&&&&&&&&

The mansion grounds were a mess. Raphael, Rogue, Piotr, Kitty, Jubilee, Splinter and a few of the other students helped out to get the grounds looking decent again. Meanwhile, Michaelangelo lounged in the chair with his casted foot.

"Alright." Michaelangelo directed. "There is a spot you missed here."

Raphael walked over and began patching up the ground with the bits of grass that still had roots on them.

"Raph, if you work any slower." Michaelangelo said.

Raphael looked over at him. "You want me to break your other foot." He griped.

Michaelangelo leaned back in the chair. "Like I said. Excellent work."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How are you doing Ororo?" Professor Xavier asked as he wheeled over to her and Kurt.

"I could be better." Ororo replied and looked over at Kurt. "Do you know how long he is going to be unconscious?"

"I'm sorry. I do not." Xavier replied. "It's up to Kurt to decide. He's a strong individual. He will be alright."

Ororo nodded and let a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Xavier looked at her face. He had never seen Ororo act so weak before. "You have not told him your feelings, have you?"

Ororo looked up at him. "how...?"

Xavier chuckled. "It's been quite obvious." He answered. "Ever since Kurt decided to stay, the two of you have been at each others side growing closer together." He watched as she wiped away tears from her eyes. "I know you are afraid of losing him Ororo, but sometimes it is worth the risk. Love is worth the risk. I'll leave you alone to think about that."

Ororo kept a straight face as Xavier left the room. Then, she looked down at Kurt. _Was he worth the risk?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan looked over to Bobby as he helped to clean up outside. "DRAKE." He yelled so loud that it caught everyone's attention.

Bobby cringed when he heard it. He looked over to Rogue. "I'll be back." He said and walked towards Logan. What did I do now?

Logan waited until the teen stood before him in fear. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth and stared at him, "You did good out there Popsicle." He said and stuck the cigar back in his mouth. "You did good." He patted Bobby on the back and walked off.

Bobby was motionless for a moment. _Did Logan just apologize to me? _He thought for a moment. _He did. That's just too weird._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ororo lifted her head when she heard a noise. She looked up to she Splinter standing there with Jamie and Evan.

Splinter smiled. "The kids wanted to visit their teacher. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Ororo smiled as Jamie and Evan went over to the bed. She watched as they talked to him and tried to show them a card they had made. It brought tears to her eyes.

Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, even though he is not awake, doesn't mean he can't hear you."

Ororo stared at him with her sapphire eyes. For a giant rat, he was old and wise. She respected that.

"Come on." Splinter said calling Jamie and Evan to come with him. "It's time to go. Let's let Mr. Wagner get his rest."

"Bye Auntie O." Evan waved.

"Bye Evan." Ororo replied. "Behave for Splinter."

"We will." Evan answered and followed Splinter out the room.

Jamie held back and stared at Kurt lying in the bed. He walked over to his side again and looked at Ororo. "Mr. Wagner needs his rosary." He said and took Kurt's rosary from around his neck placing it in his hand.

Tears rolled down Ororo's cheeks as she watched Jamie run out the room to catch up with Evan and Splinter. She turned away for a moment to let them fall and missed Kurt's hand squeeze the rosary beads.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Leonardo and Venus walked hand in hand thru the hallways of the mansion. Everything was relatively calm and everyone had done their share to turn the mansion back around. Venus had even placed a protection spell over the mansion so Dragon Lord and his Rank army could never harm the X-men again. After walking and talking for a few minutes, they ran into Professor Xavier.

"Hello Professor." Leonardo bowed out of respect.

Venus smiled and bowed as well. "Professor."

Xavier nodded. "I've met with Splinter, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael, but I hadn't got the chance to thank you two properly after all that has happened. Thank you, for protecting my school and saving my friends and family."

"You're welcome Professor." Leonardo replied.

Xavier smiled. "It is you who are welcomed here."

Leonardo and Venus looked at each other puzzled by what he meant.

"I have waited to speak to you last, because there is something I want to talk to you about." Xavier said. "I would like it if you and your family could stay with us here at the mansion."

"Wow." Leonardo was speechless. He wasn't really sure how to answer so he looked over to Venus for help.

Venus looked into Leonardo's eyes. She could tell instantly that he wasn't sure what to do. "This is your decision."

Leonardo sucked in a breath before he answered. "Professor, this is something that affects my entire family." He said honestly. "I can not give you my answer at the moment."

"I understand." Xavier replied. "I shall let you be. I will see the two of you later."

"Thanks." Leonardo nodded and watched as Xavier wheeled away. Suddenly he felt like there was a million tons he had to carry on his shoulder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ororo wiped her tears from her eyes and looked over to Kurt. She stood up and sat down on the side of his bed taking one hand in her lap. She squeezed it gently bit down on her lip.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to tell you that you mean so much to me." Ororo said as tears began to roll down her cheeks again. "You have been always there for me, thru the good times and the bad. I know I have never told you this, but Thank You. I wouldn't have made it without you by my side. And I don't want you to leave me now." She sniffled. "You're my best friend Kurt." She squeezed his hand and hung her head down. "I love you."

"Und ich liebe Sie." Kurt said softly as he gently squeezed her hand back.

Ororo sniffled. Did he just speak? "Kurt."

"Ja." Kurt said looking up at her thru squinting eyes.

"You're wake." Ororo's eyes widened. Oh goddess, thank you. "PROFESSOR. DONATELLO. SPLINTER. EVERYBODY KURT'S AWAKE." She smiled down at him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How you feel?"

_Knowing that you are here._ Kurt smiled. _I'm in heaven. _"Good, knowing that I'm with you."

"Really."

"Ja."

"And I'm sure he'll feel even better once we get all those tubes and wires unhooked from him." Xavier said as he wheeled in the room

"Ja."

Ororo back up and allowed Xavier and Donatello to unhook him from the machines. There eyes were locked the entire time.

Kurt sat up slowly. _Well it ain't the first time I cracked some ribs._ He winced in pained.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Xavier asked. "Do you want some pain medication?"

"That vould be good." Kurt nodded and took the pain medication Donatello got for him. "Thanks."

"He's going to be fine." Xavier announced. "But I'd prefer it if you spend the night in the med lab."

'Ja Professor." Kurt nodded and looked at all the faces around the room. Bobby and Rogue were standing together holding hands. Logan was leaning on the wall chewing on the end of his unlit cigar. Michaelangelo leaned on his crutches and smiled. Piotr was staring at Kitty, while she and Jubilee giggled over Raphael. Venus leaned back against Leonardo who had his arms around her waist. They were all there. But only one caught his favor. The weather goddess was still by his side smiling at him.

Xavier noticed this and smiled. "Perhaps we leave the two of you alone."

"Danke Schon." Kurt replied as they all began to leave. After they had all cleared the room, he heard the one last comment Logan yelled as he walked out the door.

"Go get her Elf."

Kurt blushed and smiled over at Ororo who was doing the same. Only her eyes were being to water. "Are you alright, Ororo?"

"Yeah." She sat back down on the bed and took his hand in hers. "I am now."

Kurt raised his other hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away. He traced her jaw line with his hand and cupped her chin. He leaned forward and met her lips with his.

Ororo parted her lips to allow him to explore her mouth with his tongue. When they finally parted, she felt like he took her breath away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his golden eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again." _I love you._

"I von't." Kurt replied and met her lips again. "I'm never going to leave you." _I love you._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Yeah. Another chapter done. Just one more to go. I'm so proud of myself. I feel so relieved that this is finally being complete.**_

**_Anyways. Leonardo has an important decision to make. Plus, some more Kurt and Ororo fluff. See you next chapter._**

**_I'm going to post the first chapter of Sweet Little Lies in September 1st. The clock is ticking._**

_**Thanks for all the reviews**_

_**Michelle**_


	30. The End

Perfect By Nature

Chapter XXX: The End

By: Michelle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm just a crazy fan writing a fanfic with my favorite characters in it. This is written for fun only. I make no profit off of this._**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Guys settle down." Leonardo said s he tried to get his brothers to shut up long enough so they could have a meeting.

Raphael lay on the floor with his hands behind his head. "Whatcha dragged us in here for?" He asked with an attitude. "It's fucking midnight."

"I know." Michaelangelo whined as he leaned on his crutches. 'I got a panty raid to plan."

Venus sighed. "Thanks foe the warning."

"Damn." Michaelangelo replied. "Me and my big mouth."

"I told you to make Mikey a muzzle." Raphael said to Donatello.

"It's one of my works in progress." Donatello answered. "It's hard to find a way to keep that big mouth of his shut."

"Hey." Michaelangelo said. "My mouth ain't that big."

"Come on guys." Leonardo fussed. "Stop fooling around."

"Leo, if we were fooling around, we'd have a foursome in the closet with Venus." Raphael said sarcastically.

""Raph." Venus rolled her eyes, appalled by the comment.

"Enough all of you." Splinter said giving them all a stern fatherly glare. On cue, they all paid the utmost attention. He turned to his eldest son and nodded. "Leonardo."

"Thank you Sensei." Leonardo said and got down to business. "We've been here for a couple of days now. Despite our run in with Dragon Lord, I know each one of us has become quite attached to this place."

"Yeah." Michaelangelo replied. "This place is great."

"And I agree." Leonardo said as he began walking around. "Today, Professor Xavier made me an offer." He looked at all their eager faces. "He asked if we could stay here at the mansion."

'Really." Donatello's eyes widened. "What did you say/"

"I told him that I would have to think about it." Leonardo replied honestly.

'Well, what is there to think about?" Donatello replied. "You have to tell him yes."

"Are you crazy?" Raphael jumped in. He sat up and looked at his brother. "This place is great and all, but I don't want to stay here."

"You know Raph, just because you don't want to stay, doesn't mean we don't." Michaelangelo said. "It's not fair that we always have to compliment your wants and needs."

"Since when do I get my way?" Raphael argued. "Ya'll were the ones who dragged me here."

'We didn't drag you here." Donatello snapped back. "You volunteered."

"This is getting out of hand." Venus said to Leonardo as they watched the three argue back and forth.

Leonardo sighed. He looked to Splinter to help him, but he knew he was on his own. He was the Leader. "Guys." He said getting aggravated by their childish bickering. "Come on. This is ridiculous." He fussed.

"Well tell Cheech and Chong to come to their senses." Raphael said. "I for one am not staying.

"Bye." Donatello said. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.

"Yeah." Michaelangelo said. 'You'll be sorry you didn't stay."

"Look all of you shut up." Leonardo said sternly. "We are a family. And as a family, we need to stick together. It's all or nothing." He hated putting them in this position. "We are all either staying or going. And we are not leaving this room until we come to a conclusion. I don't care how long it takes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan and Xavier went through the mansion checking on all the students to make sure they were in bed or quiet in their rooms.

Logan took in a deep breath. "So you invited them to stay."

"Yes I did." Xavier replied. 'I think they would make a good addition to the team as well as teachers."

"True. For a bunch of Turtles, they are pretty smart." Logan admitted. "What do you think they will say?"

"I don't know." Xavier answered. "I would like for them to stay,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning…

Ororo smiled as she saw Kurt stirring in the bed. "Good morning Sleepy Head."

"Guten Morgen." Kurt said as he opened his eyes to see her sitting in the chair besides his bed. "You stayed there all night."

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to." Kurt said feeling guilty. She had to have been uncomfortable sitting like that all night.

Ororo took his hand and squeezed it. It was like she knew what he was thinking. "I wanted to."

Kurt blushed as he smiled. He never thought life could better than this. For once in many years, he was happy and he was able to share that with the best woman ever.

"Professor is on his way down." Ororo said after she mentally told him Kurt was awake. "He says you are able to leave, but you will have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks."

"I don't think that will be hard to do." Kurt replied. "I have you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shortly after lunch, the Turtles decided to tell Xavier their decision. Being the leader of the group, Leonardo served as representative to deliver the news.

Leonardo gathered his family and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Together they made their way over to the X-men who were gathered in front of the television. Kurt was laid on his back on the couch holding on to a pillow. Ororo sat on the end of the couch with Kurt's head in her lap. She was playing with his curly hair as they talked away. Logan relaxed in a nearby chair mumbling about the two lovebirds and trying to watch television. Xavier listened to the television tentatively. They were all going alone normally, until the Turtles caught their attention.

"Professor." Leonardo said. "We need to talk."

"Alright." Xavier said shutting off the television. Logan, Kurt, and Ororo turned to face them all.

"We've been thinking a lot about your offer." Leonardo said. "You have a wonderful place here. It's like a dream come true. We have never been able to experience anything like this."

"You're welcome."

"Unfortunately, we have to decline." Leonardo said and sighed. He could see just by the look in their eyes, that they we shocked by their replied. "Our home is in the sewers of New York City. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it is home to us."

Donatello sighed as Leonardo gave the answer. He really wanted to have a chance to go to school, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't meant to be. Sometimes you can't always get what you want, but when he was with his family he had everything he needed.

**"We are mutants…"**

Raphael folded his arms as Leonardo replied. Like his brothers, there was a part of him that wanted to stay. But then again, he didn't. He hated living in the sewers while the rest of the world lived good life topside. However, he knew he couldn't really imagine it any other way. Besides, he could really go for a round of Foot Clan ass kicking.

"**We are ninjas…"**

Michaelangelo leaned on his crutches. He didn't want to go back home, but then again he did. He loved hanging out with the students. It was something he never got to do before. It felt great. For once, he actually felt like a typical teenager. However, the bond between brothers was more important to him.

**"We are teammates…"**

Venus held Leonardo's hand as he spoke. Part of her wanted to stay. She had fun here and wasn't afraid to admit it. Xavier's school was so amazing. She was deeply touched by those who stayed here, but she knew it wasn't going to be permanent. However, a part of them would always be in her heart. She would never forget them.

**"We are friends…"**

Splinter stood proudly as Leonardo spoke. He knew he raised a good son. Actually, he raised good sons and a family friend. They had all made this decision together, despite all the temptations trying to tear them apart. He couldn't be anymore proud then he was now.

**"We are a family** Professor Xavier." Leonardo said. "Just like you and the X-men and the students are."

Xavier smiled. "You are a good leader and brother Leonardo." He said. "And I respect your decision. You, all of you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you Professor." Leonardo bowed and turned to his brother.

Donatello step forward with a small turtle shell in his hand. "This is a Turtle com." He said pressing a button on the side to open it up. He handed it to Xavier who took it gratefully. "We want you to know that if ever you are in trouble, you can count on us."

"Thank you." Xavier held back his tears. He hated loosing part of his family, despite who they are. He looked at the communicator and then up at the Turtles. "Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The entire mansion waved as the Turtles took off. Each was going to miss them in their own way.

As everyone else was heading back inside, Ororo and Kurt held hands and just stood there. They didn't know why, but they just stood there staring off into space. Finally after minutes of silence, one of them spoke.

"You know." Ororo said to him. "Jamie and Evan swear they saw a bunch of giant turtles eating pizza."

"Oh really." Kurt replied. "Did any of them play Nintendo?"

"No." Ororo answered. "They did kick a bunch of dragon ass though."

"True." Kurt turned to look into Ororo's sapphire eyes. "So, I was wondering Ororo if you would like to go to the movies with me next weekend."

Ororo smiled. "Kurt, are you asking me out on a date."

"Ja." Kurt replied. "I am."

Ororo smiled as she met his golden eyes. When she stared in them, she knew everything was going to be alright. "I'd love to." She replied and kissed him. I love you.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm finally done. I feel so relieved. I have been working on this for over a year now. I can't believe I actually started this fanfic before The Truth Hurts. Whoa! It just took me until April this year to start posting and start back writing it. I feel great.**

**Sigh of Relief.**

**I know this wasn't one of my best works, but I'm glad I never scrapped it. I'm glad I kept pushing myself to write.**

**THANKS TO:**

**_TheDreamerLady, ManniElf18, xcoolcomic, jhessyemon, stormyheck, preciousbabyblue, mikey343, IluvNightcrawler, Madscientist-01,__ Renee, Lobo Diablo, Quinn-FanficAddict, cryogenie, Anee, Lamby, Betelgeuse, and Arin Ross_ and all those who have read this fanfic.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Well, since this is the end of this fanfic, it's time to give birth to a new one. _Sweet Little Lies_, the Sequel to _the Truth Hurts_, will be posted September 1st, 2004. Plus, I'm still working on _The Prince of Thieves_.**

**THANKS**

**Michelle**


End file.
